Nico's turn to become a hero
by ZoloxLuffy
Summary: Nico saw something he shouldn't of and now had paid the price but instead of dying he was telepoted to an alley where Artemis find's him. Watch as he beome's a hero and rise to become "Ghost King" the New hero and capture's the heart of a Speedster M/M Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Nico's revels his new power that no one knew about: GOD LIKE STATE.
1. 1 Artemis meet's Nico

_**Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **_**I don't own anything that deals with the characters. They belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain. Sorry for misspelling it.**

**Characters:**_**Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Miss Martian, Aqualad/Kaldur, Robin/Dick, Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy**_

**(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it has forced him to run away for good. Too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, so he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)**

**Pairings:**_** Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby**_

**Nico's team will hold.**

**Team's name:**** Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell people who I had thought of to join Nico's team.**

_**Nico Di Angelo - Ghost King - leader**_

_**Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and archer**_

_**Leo Valdez - Hazard - the weapon and ship builder**_

_**Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- archer**_

_**Artemis - Artemis - archer**_

_**Jason Grace - Sky Knight**_

_**Annabeth Chase - Owl Knight**_

_**Raven – Raven - Magic**_

_**Tula - Aqua girl**_

_**Bobby Drake – Iceman - might become YJ member, don't know.**_

**Others if it comes to me.**

**Mentors:**

_**Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank**_

_**Paula Crock - Huntress**_

**People to choose from to join Nico's team**

**Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up and that is kind of why I want him to be a part of this :} **_**Rogue - Rogue Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Victor - Cyborg StarFire - Alien**_

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Everything was silent. Not even the humming of a car's engine driving by in the middle of a what seemed to be a very normal night distracted that perfect silence. The familiar blanket of stars covered up the black night sky and the moon made sure that the Earth got just enough light for its humans to see.

Artemis was on her way home from a late night's patrol. It had been a pretty boring patrol, nothing much had really happened. Oh, how she despised these nights. For her, they were just a waste of her precious time. The young hero turned the corner and came into a small street, filled with empty houses and there, just like every other place, everything was absolutely silent.

She had actually started enjoying walking through the little street, he eyes scanning around the neighboorhood while her ears focused on listening to the awfully loud sounds that the bottoms of her shoes were making when suddenly, out of nowhere, a flash of light shined from a single alleyway. It was definitely out of the ordinary in Artemis's books.

"Well, I better take a look at this." She thought to herself. Who knew, maybe she'd get something out of it. She took out her bow, notched an arrow and kneeled behind the building. She looked over at the source of light and gasped at the bloody body of a teen. He was possibly younger than her by a year.

Artemis quickly ran towards the bruised and beaten boy to check for a pulse. She placed her head to his heart and thankfully found the pulse she was looking for. She knew she couldn't go to the hospital, as she was as she was not very well known and could easily be portrayed as a villain, due to the outfit.

_"Oh, well, you know I was out patrolling a bit away from my usual route that dad had once shown me. And then I came across this bloody mess " _Is what Artemis would have said to the curious doctors and nurses that would have immediately started questioning her about the boy.

_"Oh, miss, do you know where he comes from?"_ They would then ask and Artemis would respond with the truth; that he had fallen out from some light that had randomly appeared.

"No, they would think I was just some crazy villain who decided to leave the remains with them. Damn It!" Artemis muttered to herself. Then a strange thought suddenly struck her mind and she froze. What if the boy was an alien? Then they find the DNA to prove it and after that they would start doing experiments on him nad... god, then she would feel terrible. And at that moment, she got an idea.

_'Mom!'_ She mentally shouted. Mom would definitely be able to help treat his wounds. She had experience with situations like this when she couldn't go to the hospital because of a wound that Artemis had gotten from fighting the Justice League, and she had to heal it on her own.

Artemis decided to take the boy home with her. But as she picked him up from the cold ground, she took notice of the fancy backpack that was lying next to him. After laying the boy back down and placing the backpack on her back, she picked the boy up and began her trip home.

It took her a while but once she got home she took the boy up to Jade's empty bedroom. Then she called out her mothers name.

"What is it, Artemis? Is everything alright?" Her mother responded as she rolled up to the door and almost immediately saw the boy. She was just about to ask her daughter about the boy that was lying bloody on the bed when Artemis managed to answer the unasked question.

"I was on my way home from a patrol and saw light shine from an alley way, and saw him lying like this. I knew I couldn't take him to the hospital because he might have been extra telestial and I couldn't live with myself if he was, so, I thought that this might be the next best thing."

The woman hesitated and thought about what Artemis had said for a second, before she answered. "Alright, then. Let's at least treat his wounds. Artemis, go get the first aid kit, a wash rag and a bowl of warm water. Let's try to get him cleaned up and healed and then we'll wake him up later. Then he'll be able to see some light to who he is and how he got here."

They got to work getting his torn clothes off – all except his undergarments - and a curious little skull ring, that would have frightened any child. And as soon as they were almost done with fixing his wounds and putting salve on his bruises, they felt him move and moan from the pain.

* * *

The last thing that Nico remembered was getting betrayed by Percy, who had decided that it would be a good idea to get rid of him by pushing him near the sea and commanding the sea nyads to shower him with spears. He got cut from behind and felt Percy push forward with his sword. Nico then quickly shadow-traveled away. Thank god it was night-time. He appeared out of the dark shadows and was stabbed right through the guts.

The boy turned to see Piper as he heard her say:"You shouldn't have been nosy, Nico, but we can't let people know about our affair. Just imagine how devastated Jason and Annabeth would be."

And that was all he heard before he blacked out.

His hearing was now coming back, as was his feelings. His whole body ached, but that wasn't what got to him; it was that someone was fixing his wounds. He began to turn, as he heard a gental voice tell him: "Please, if you can hear me, try not to move or the stitches will come out."

All he could do was nod. He had a feeling that he wasn't at Camp Half-Blood anymore, and he began to open his eyes. He hoped that his vision wasn't as bad as the rest of his body felt.

The first thing that came to his mind when he opened up his eyes was that he was right; he wasn't at Camp Half-Blood, and it was then that he saw a Vietnamese woman in a wheelchair and a girl next to her. The girl, he guessed, was her daughter. She had beautiful blonde hair and a coat of red lipstick decorated her lips.

"Hello." The woman in the wheelchair said with a relieved smile on her lips. Her voice was so smooth and gentle that Nico could feel himself relaxing a little just by hearing her speak. "My name is Paula Crock, and this my daughter Artemis, who found you in an alley way and brought you home. We know it wasn't our place, but the only way for you survive was for us to stitch and cover up your wounds. We just couldn't leave you on the steps of the hospital, for we weren't sure if you were human... since you came through a portal."

"Hello Paula, and thank you for saving my life, Artemis. My name is Nico Di Angelo." The boy introduced in a weak voice.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter hope you all like it.**

**And chapter was beta read from TheJennyFromIceland the others are in work**


	2. 2 Nico explain

**Chapter Two:**

"Well Nico, if I may call you Nico, would you be so kind to tell us who you are and where you a come from? It would be greatly appreciated." Paula asked Nico, who was looking at Artemis.

"Nico's just fine Paula. I'm not really sure what I can tell you... there's a lot I can't tell you." Nico replied with honesty and slight worry.

Paula gasped a little, fearing this boy may be in more trouble. What she saw in his eyes was something a boy his age should not have, like wise with these wounds. He should be asleep in a bed getting ready for school, not living a life of fear. It reminded of her of her own life as an assassin and how it really did ruin her life, so she decided to tell him about herself. "Nico I know when a life has had the worst ends of life and I can tell just by looking at your eyes that you suffered even more then I have." Paula started saying. "My name is Paula Nyguen-crock and I used to be an assassin. I was raised from a young age of 12 when my parents were killed in front of me. It was at that time when Mandragora gave me the option to either die or become his assassin. It became a nightmare as well as a habit and it wasn't until I reach the age of 20 that I became free from him, when he had a heart attacked and died. But what he taught me still lived on within me as if it was law. Over the years I met a partner named Sportsmaster who later became my husband and together we had two daughters Jade and Artemis. During one of the missions I was on with Sportsmaster there was an accident and I was crippled, while Sportsmaster left me. I took the fall and was sent to prison, but being so far away from my girls broke me. I realized that my life as an assassin was over and that my children were more important. But I didn't realize that I was too late to stop it before my eldest daughter ran away under my husband's cruelty. And now, I will do everything in my power to keep Artemis on the right track. I'm not telling you all this to gain your trust, I'm telling you this because the look in your eyes tells me everything."

Nico was somewhat speechless, as was Artemis.

_'So my mother sees something in him that reminds her of herself. So what is she planning?' _Artemis thought as she inspected her mother with her eyes.

Nico was in a predicament, for here was a woman who he didn't even know and had just told him her life story. And so, he knew he couldn't just tell her nothing.

"I am sure you wouldn't believe me and that you would probably want nothing to do with me after I tell you." Nico replied.

Paula just leaned forward in her wheelchair and looked him in the eyes, and said: "Try me."

"Please keep in mind that I am not evil. Please don't judge me." Nico stated with fear.

Both Artemis and her mother raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what could be any more terrible.

"As I stated before, please keep an open mind. My name is Nico Di Angelo. I am a Greek demigod, the the son of Hades, to be exact, the Greek god of the Underworld. I was born during the second world war and during that time, the children of the gods-..."

"Wait, hold up. You are the son Hades, the god of Death and you are, like, super old?" Artemis asked with shocked eyes.

Whatever Paula had been expecting to come out of his mouth certainly wasn't something like this, but the fact that he wasn't talking about being in a bad clique relieved her a bit. "Artemis please do not interrupt him. Nico, please continue." Paula requested.

"Well, the reason that I don't look like a zombie is that when Zeus tried to kill both me and my sister Bianca, my father was there and was able to save both me and my sister. But soon after that he asked Alecto, his servant, to dip both of us into the river of Lethe to wipe away our memories. Well, except for who we were and the important stuff. After that, he stuck us in an enchanted casino called 'the Lotus Casino', or, better know as 'the Lotus Layer'. There, they trap their victims forever, or until they are released or realize that something is wrong. Just like me and my sister for instance. We were there for 7 decades, hence the reason I am not old and wrinkly. When we were released, we were immediately put into a military school to try to toughen us up. Too bad we had had our minds erased. It could have helped us when a monster had disguised as a teacher trying to kill us. And that's when we met Percy. He was the one that told us that we were demigods and that one our parents was still alive or, well, immortal. And... you can say that his friend Annabeth saved us by pulling the monster with her off of a cliff. And that is when the hunters came. That is when I basically lost my last family member because she didn't want to take care of me and joined the hunt, abandoning her 10-Year-Old brother." Nico paused, remembering that day like it was poison.

Artemis gave the boy a sympathetic look, and couldn't help but feel a connection with him, because she knew what it was like to be abandoned.

"Okay. Let's take a break and get some take-out. At least I sure know I am hungry. I mean, you did take quite a beating and your body looks like it could use some food." Paula stated.

Nico was speechless. "But... aren't you going to throw me out?" He asked.

"Why would I do that? You're hurt and now my gut is telling me that I need to help." Paula replied.

"It's just that... children of Hades are treated like outcasts. Like they don't belong... like, how Camp Half-Blood was only there for children of the Olympic twelve. But after Percy saved them, they opened it up some more. The place still treats me as an outcast, though. I am the child that no one wants to be around. Animals flee at the mere sight of me. I... I can see when people or demigods die." Nico started to mentally break down and his shoulders slumped down. It was then when Artemis couldn't take it anymore. She picked him up, watching out for his scars and held him as he started to break down.

Artemis began to think that meeting him had been fate, because she could already tell that her mother was already attached to the boy. And somehow she could tell that she was soon going to have a brother.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!** **2 chapter reviewed by TheJennyFromIceland** **the others are in the proses of being beta read thank you.**


	3. 3 Nico continues where he left off

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for misspelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Artemis - Artemis - Archer

Jason Grace - Sky knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl Knight

Raven-Raven-magic

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman- might become YJ member don't know

others if it comes to me

Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

People to choose from to join Nico's team

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Rogue - Rogue Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Victor - Cyborg StarFire - Alien

* * *

Chapter:3 Nico continues his story and the Letter!

Paula had decided to get chinese food for them eat as it was always something that has calmed her down when she was upset. she also realized that if any other person beside's Artemis had found him and he told that tale they would have locked him away, but she has seen enough in this world to know that anything is possible and, she also knew when someone had a good heart o a heat that needed healing. and boy did that boy need it 'to be' judged without getting to know someone was just as bad as if they threw rocks at them there carelessness is what causes teenagers to act out or runaway, the thing was this child has received judgement for something he had no control over.

She made, he way back to the bedroom and said "I have ordered some chinese food for it has helped when ever I was down and upset."Paula explained

Nico 'was overwhelmed' with emotions as he was not used to this gestures t ll this was all new, "How can you stand to see me I'm still a monster."

"Don't say that about your self what those people have doing to is wrong it would be like people thinking Artemis and will become the next Huntress, you can't truly judge somebody just because of their parents then you wouldn't be any better for continue to spread that hatred that has plagued you, hatred is a truly cruel emotions." Paula stated Artemis who was still holding Nico said "From what I can tell is that I can relate to some of your pain because my sister abandoned me to dad who was an abusive father who verbally abused me and Jade, he often pitted us against each other to for his own amusement so, I understand when you are alone." Nico couldn't hold it in any longer started to cry, he didn't know what to do."

"Do you think your able to continue with what ever you were saying."

"Well I think I can continue. I think I left off where my sister abandoned me. I 'was sent' to Camp Half blood where all demigod 'should be' placed. so for those Like me who aren't claimed 'are placed' into Hermes' cabin at the time I was having a blast. but it changed when My sister got a quest and left and die on the quest leaving me all alone. I ran away from camp with a lack of understanding of how my sister died and blamed Percy for her death since he promised me that he would protect her. The images of my sister being judged by the ghost counsel will always be etched into my mind. It was after they found me from self destruction. Children have a nasty curse that they usually die from insanity." Nico paused and looked over to Artemis and her mom "The one weakness that every child of Hades is holding a grudges against people."

"Well it is true holding grudges against people does no one any good." Paula agreed and just hoped she could help in any way that would keep him from self destruction.

Artemis then remembered the bag that she found "I also found a bag of yours, I thought you might have something important in there for you since it was the only thing not bloody or torn.." Artemis said as she got of the bed to retrieve said bag

"I don't remember having any bag with me when I was fighting against Percy and Piper." Nico replied as he was glad he didn't have to reveal his true strength against his battle between Percy and Piper. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to show it. He wasn't even suppose to try that state. he 'was brought' out of his state when Artemis dropped the bag in front of him.

"Then someone must have given it to you before you 'were transported here'." Paula stated who was little more reluctant to hand the bag over afraid it might harm Nico.

A single letter fluttered to the bottom of the floor. Artemis picked it up and handed it to her mother since she couldn't read it.

"It's written in a language that look's quit ancient." Paula said allowed that caused Nico to say out loud "Ancient Greek, it's the only language that demigod an only read, you see every demigod is dyslexic and is hot wired for it."

"That must suck." Artemis said

"You have no idea it took about 30 minute's for me to actually read the McDonald's menu!" was Nico's response. Paula handed the letter to Nico for him to read.

"Nico settled down a bit as he read

"To Nico

"From the fates"

"I Think it's okay to open the bag for if the fates sent me here it 'must be' for some reason."

Paula handed the bag to Nico, Nico opened the bag as it shown a bottle of Nectar and Ambrosia, along with his Stygian Sword, and other weapons. plus a big bag of money. Nico pale a little when Artemis saw the Sword and other things

"Well I'm quite glad that I picked you up because it looks like you just robbed a bank." Artemis stated

"Those fate's really do hate me. even when I did nothing to them how trouble some." Nico retorted as he couldn't help but agree. what have the fates decided to get him into. wasn't it enough that the fates hate him but do they need to torture him with a quest in a different dimension. How do they have so much faith in me when I am a failure inmy own father's eyes!

**OOOh what kind of power has Nico unlocked and has his world truly been turned up side down?**


	4. 4 The begining of Team Hades

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for misspelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Artemis - Artemis - Archer

Jason Grace - Sky knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl Knight

Raven-Raven-magic

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman- might become YJ member don't know

others if it comes to me

Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

* * *

Chapter 4: Nico's world has literally has turned into a comic!

Nico looked over to Artemis and said "It does look like that doesn't it and I'm curious about how you can see through the mist?"

Artemis and Paula looked to Nico as 'to be' a bit more descriptive. "The mist is what we use to hide our world from yours and only a select few 'can be' able to see through the mis we call these people with true site." Nico explained.

"Are Amazons included in this for aren't they related to the greek world, that could include Wonderwoman, See this world you're talking about because if we can see it then she could to since she is apart of the greek world." Paula stated.

Wait a minute didn't Conner talk about Wonderwoman being a comic book character as well as this superman character Isn't Wonderwoman a comic character why are they talking as if she's real "Wonderwoman's real isn't she some comic book character from what's it call ah D.C. comics?" Nico asked them with a Questioning tone.

"Well of course she's real just like Superman, Flash, the green lanterns, are you sure your from around here because, everyone knows them and has been most likely had a comic made about them." Artemis said to me.

Oh god I have been literally been sucked into a comic Nico shouted in his mind.

"Well I think I figure out that I might be in a different universe. for where I come from there's no Superman, Wonderwoman, the only thing that refers to them are comic books." Nico responded as he tore into the letter the Fates have given to him and read.

"Dear Nico I am sorry to trouble you but since your life force was about ' drained I decided to save you be sending you to a world where the gods themselves have vanished, you are being 'given an important' mission to find and restore the gods to that dimension, because an entire alien invasion is about to happen that could even affect or would, so in order to save both worlds the gods of that real 'must be' brought back.

Good luck" signed the Fates as a pair of glasses fell from the envelope.

"PS. the glasses are for translating english or any language you might need Nico read in Greek, as a vessel began to pop on his skull

"Well fuck you Fates!" Nico swore in Greek and threw the letter to the ground.

"Nico language I might not understand Greece but, do know when some one curses." Paula scolded with a frown.

Nico blushes as feelings had come up. "I'm sorry for cursing but how does the freaking fate's expect me to stop an entire invasion I can barely do a solo mission without getting killed. I swear the fate's hate me I am the least likely to succeed in this quest, they should have sent someone like Jason at least he has had some experiences in this field." Nico stresses running his hand's ignoring the pain from his wounds and scratched his head.

"Nico calm down before you reopen your wounds!" Artemis informed Nico who stopped what he was doing and looked at Artemis. "First, what invasion does the note say? Second,the Fates must have chosen you because they saw something that could even save them, they wouldn't just send somebody that couldn't. I believe in you Nico as does my mom!" Artemis exclaimed causing Nico to remember what he has accomplish that no other demigod has before. 'how did the Fates find out about the second state?"

"How do you know I 'should be' sent to asylum with all that you have heard how do I know you won't betray me in the end?" Nico asked"They said an Alien one, and I'm here to help is what there saying well for the good side." Nico told her.

"I could have easily left you in a hospital where the cops could easily interview you and get the Justice League involved?" Artemis calmly stated crossing her arms saying now tell us about this invasion.

"Please Nico, if we can help in any way we will." Paula said softly

"The note says that an invasion is going to happen by aliens with what I'm guessing with better technology that could defeat the gods. It also stated that the gods are missing, which is true sence I can't feel my father's presence. so we have 'to be' careful of who we trust I think?" Nico responded with a question

"I will help in any way I can, I also suggest to build a team to counteract the."Artemis said trying to comfort.

"You really don't need..."Nico started until Artemis shut him with sticking her hand and said "Look you need help and I need a new gig because, just like mom said I need to steer from the path of evil and do something that I 'will be remembered' for, and hey in this world there are others who might be willing to help as well we just have to look for them. and make are own team just like Young Justice, if mother wouldn't mind being the mother hen and giving us information on her old friends who might know a thing or two. because she 'is wicked' smart even for an ex-assassin." both Paula and Nico looked at Artemis before smiling and stuck her hand out and boldly stating "We will call our selves "TEAM Hades,"

"Team Hades." Nico said.

"When I said start a new path this wasn't what I ment but If there's anything I can do to help then I'm in Team Hades." Paula said.

and from that moment was the start of a new group and the team to reclaim the gods.

**Note time I am bringing in some of the X-men and teen titans Nico needs a team and lets face it Young justice has there team and I am chosing from random other hero's like Bobby Drake into this because I love Iceman and lets face it there's way to many Ice-villians and we need a cool superhero Ice guy so Bobby Drake it is, and a mentor like Storm that Batman falls for.**


	5. 5 Nico Meets Richard Grayson

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for misspelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Artemis - Artemis - Archer

Jason Grace - Sky knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl Knight

Raven-Raven-magic

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman- might become YJ member don't know

others if it comes to me

Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

People to choose from to join Nico's team

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Rogue - Rogue Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Victor - Cyborg StarFire - Alien

* * *

"Here I thought this would look good on you." Artemis said as she personally dressed me like I was helpless but, when she 'was done' with what ever she was doing, she showed me what she had created and said "Now you don't look like a washed up waste land" Artemis joked.

"Yeah knows people will think I 'am obsessed' with who ever this person named KF who ever he is?" I said with a glare. Well the jacket was black with red and yellow lettering of KF on the right side of the zip up jacket with a deep red t-shirt with KF, and pants that 'were red' with Kf on it, and to make it worse he had a hat that has Kf on it.

"Why can't I just were the other closes you got, this just makes me look like some one who doesn't have a life." I asked while pointing to the clothes

"What other clothes I only got you what I saw and grabbed it and went?" She looked over to see the extra cloths she didn't buy

"I don't remember buying you these." she said.

I picked up the shirt which was black as shadows with ghost green lettering Ghost King. I saw the tag and read From: the Fates

"That's because the fates are trying to have me create my legacy while trying to free the gods, but I have to say I never took the fates as clothing experts." I replied to a fuming Artemis.

"Then why the hell did they wait until after I bought you these clothes but it doesn't matter for tomorrow you will wear them even if I have to drag you out in them.

"You wouldn't?" I said

"Oh of corse I will I could careless if you are the son of Hades but no asks me to go get them new clothes and expect not to where them just because someone got you something better.

"Fine, I'll ware them tomorrow." I responded not liking the menacing look Artemis was giving me

"That's what I like to hear coöperation." Artemis huffed with satisfaction

Nico headed into the bathroom with the close he had got from fate, who had save him from looking like a crazed fan of who ever was KF, well for one day actually.

He looked at all of all the things, the fates decided to give me, along with the shirt, that's when I took a look at my reflection and noticed that I still look like someone got into a fight, and since Paula went out and was getting an acquaintances of her's to give me an Identity here she thought it better if I was an orphaned child and she decided to adopt me so I guess it's was away for me not to leave them behind. I walked back out to grab my backpack and took out the nectar and walked back into the bathroom door and shut it. I uncaped the bottle and drank until I was fully healed, and had no scars. I smiled and thought maybe this would work out alright I mean this is th first time I felt like I truly belonged, even if it means being stuck in a comic book. I mean like this world is some how filled with super beings, I could make a team with Artemis and find people who could help find the Gods, I mean this is a huge quest even for a son of Hades to do on his own. I'm not saying I am weak or anything I am after all the son of Hades, I have an entire skeleton army at my disposal.

"I think I may need to go to the library." I said to my self as I put on my black shirt with Ghost King on it, funny in this world I could easily use it as an alias, Just like Clark Kent is Superman, perfect.

I pulled on my black shorts with Ghost king's signature on it well my signature 'to be' exact, I pull on my socks. and black soldier boots, I put on my cap and Ghost King scribble on it, and toping it all of sunglasses and finger, then I slipped on my T-shirt and zip up jacket, and I was done I looked like my own personal fan of Ghost King.

"So what do you think?" I asked Artemis who was busy watching T.V. Artemis turned and only smiled and said "Are you sure you, want to go out in that I mean you'll definitely have them boy's dropping dead."

My eye's bulged a bit I haven't even really had time to think about dating since everyone avoided me like plague. "How do you know I 'am attracted' to guy's I could easily be straight?"

"Your entire boy is shouting for a guy and plus girls just know these things so to make it easy on yourself look for a boyfriend." Artemis advised.

"Okay If you say so, but do you really think anyone would want to date a son of hades." I asked her

"Are you kidding me going out with a child of hades sounds extremely hot. Anyone who ends up with you would be the luckiest person in the world because even I don't have to see that you would be the most loyal partner ever so don't beat your self up." Artemis said giving more confidence that I needed.

"Well I'm off to the library to see if I can find any Information about the gods." I said.

"Ok just try not to draw attention to your self we don't need people snooping around a background you don't have." Artemis warned.

"I'll try my best, because knowing me trouble just follows me around." I said as I left the apartment.

I moved towards the alley way so I could active my ring you see my father decided since I was the oldest son he up grade me to have my ring to become a motorcycle. it was black as Tartarus and rust free.

I got on and headed towards the Library, If what Paula said it was right next to Gotham Academy. He heard from the T.V. downstairs was being rebuilt because of an attack, so I shouldn't miss it.

I was nearing towards the library when I heard the sirens behind me I looked in the mirrors and saw two cops chasing me 'Awe, man and just when Artemis told me to stay out of sight, but I never said I wouldn't use any of my abilities, I used my shadow traveling ability and melted into thee shadow's and disappearing from sight I gave the button of my bike a push and it immediately turned into my skull ring, I switched my jacket inside out which was fully white and put it on, I used the shadows to find the Library and pulled out of the shadows, in a nearby alley way, and moved out to the side-walk when I accidentally bumped into a kid who was like an inch shorter than me, with slicked back black hair and dark blue eyes, he was warring casual jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you I was in a little rush into getting to the library and didn't see you when I left the alley way." I said as I was about to rushed towards the library.

"That's a funny, coincidence I was just heading there myself, and another funny coincidence I don't think I've sen you at Gotham Academy?" the boy said with a little challenge in his voice.

"Well funny coincidence, the reason you haven't seen me is maybe I don't go to Gotham Academy." I retorted.

"And I haven't seen you around town before either, so you 'must be' the new exchange student everyone was talking about before the school 'was shut' down." he asked with a little smugness then needed.

"What is this question the new person in town, you sure do know how to make people welcome, well kid I got to go so see you around who ever you are." I said as I walked towards the library.

"Wait, hold up I wasn't trying to question you was trying to get to know the new guy, it's not a crime is it?" the kid asked a little pout. "and should you already know who I am."

"How the hell should I know anyone in this stupid dimension." I whispered a little louder than necessary.

"Wait your from a different dimension?" the kid asked with a little squeaked.

"Now did I saw that, I can't remember, but really kid why don't you go inflate your ego with someone else." I told him he just glared "I do have a name you know."

"I know and since I don't know it its kid." I replied.

He grabbed my are and spinned me around and thrusted his hand forward and said "Richard Grayson." I looked to him and said "Nico Di Angelo" and shook his hand. and now that Artemis got me thinking about it the kid had an adorable feel around him, maybe Nico was truely gay.


	6. 6 Nico figures out who Richard is

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for misspelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Artemis - Artemis - Archer

Jason Grace - Sky knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl Knight

Raven-Raven-magic

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman- might become YJ member don't know

others if it comes to me

Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

People to choose from to join Nico's team

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Rogue - Rogue Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Victor - Cyborg StarFire - Alien

* * *

"Well know that is out-of-the-way, see you Richard." I said and walked a little faster.

"I get the feeling that you're trying to get rid of me, and I was being nice." Richard said as he caught up.

that's when I saw a way out, I slowly walking towards the shaded area and said "How do you know I am good person I could easily be lets see a demigod a son of Hades who could easily drag you straight to hell?" I said with a fake voice. trying to throw him off.

"And I could easily be boy wonder." He stated without even batting at my statement, I just gave him a look that said who the hell who that would be?

He looked at me dumb founded and said "You really 'must be' from another world if you haven't even heard of the boy wonder A.K.A Robin the partner of Batman."

I smirked wanting to see his reaction "I never knew Batman had a male lover." that got him He spun around with a deep red blush and I automatically knew he was this so-called Robin so I decide to push a little further.

"Ah seeing that your blushing that must mean you have fantised about them being together besides it' not are business what they do in closed doors." Richards was about to shout something, but I beat him to it "Now that I'm thinking about it having the name Batman and robin must mean it's what they use when they do the..." when he covered my mouth. "Don't even finish that sentence. Batman and Robin aren't together they aren't even in the same age group. So don't you dare go and sprout any bullshit about it." I couldn't tell if he was mad or blushing about what I was going to say.

"You do know you feel for my trap and just exposed your identity to me? but sence I am kind and fair I'll show a secret of mine that I already haven't exposed. I just backed up to the shadow and disappeared.

I appeared inside the library and went straight towards the circulation desk. "excuse me ma'am you would happen to know where the ancient greek section would you?" I asked politely.

"Third Floor culture side, and you just in luck three new shipments of Ancient Greek just arrived today, and how to learn Greek." she said with enthusiasm

"That's okay I can already speak Ancient Greek fluently." I said as I made my way towards the third floor.

That's when I switched my sunglasses with my translates an looked towards the culture area, and I could already see the Greek area, and was heading for it when surprize, surprize, there was Richard saying from behind me "Your wrong you know I am not Robin, so you just showed me your identity for nothing." Richard stated firmly.

"If I was wrong then you totally didn't just imagine getting a ride from Batman's thick juciy cock." I stated as I watched him turn even redder, and started to shake some. (wow even I'm getting a bone thinking about riding a cock so I really am gay, well at least I don't have to go through dating a girl to find that out

"Your evil aren't you, you just have to put images in my head, that should even be there you know nothing of me and my mentor. So please stop talking about that." Richard said with a glare but, just realized he just outed himself.

"Checkmate, and I don't even know what relationship you have with your mentor, but just know that i don't mean much by it." I said as I looked for anything that would just jump out at him, but nothing so he just grabbed the first few books dealing with the ending of the era. and sat at the nearest table

"When did you figure it out and you haven't still told me if your evil or not or where you came from, from what you told me when you said different dimension, and you were a demigod and son of Hades?" Robin asked sitting across from him and setting a glare at me.

"It didn't take long just when I first mentioned batman and robin together and your reaction was a little over the top and I figured that the only reason for that would mean your either robin or you know who is. and do you really think your glare would work my father is fucking god of the underworld you really think your glare would stand up to his, and the reason I am here is because, the Fates of my world sent me here when I was literally on my death-bed betrayed by my only best friend, they want me to some how return the guardians of the world back before some Alien invasion starts that could easily invade or world if we aren't careful." I replied while I was reading.

"So what you're saying is you really are from another Earth and what are these so-called Guardians?" Robin asked

"Why's the are the gods of course?" I replied,

"Well what are you planning on doing?"

"Well first I am going to have to build a team together and try to find the gods in time before the invasion starts or earth won't have a winning chance or something like that." I responded still grazing though the books.

"You do know that, when you 'have a conversation' with some one your suppose to look them in the eyes?" Robin said to me making me look up.

"How are you still here and sane with all I said to you?" I asked him

"I try to stay whelmed in situations as such as this, and after hearing this I have a little proposition. You see Me and few others have created a group, called Young Justice and I believe you would make a great addition to the team, It will also have the largest data base that could also prove 'to be' of use." Robin offered to me.

**Will he take the offer or refuse the offer find out next time on NIco's new family.**


	7. 7 Will and Leo

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for misspelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Artemis - Artemis - Archer

Jason Grace - Sky knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl Knight

Raven-Raven-magic

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman- might become YJ member don't know

others if it comes to me

Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

People to choose from to join Nico's team

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Rogue - Rogue Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Victor - Cyborg StarFire - Alien

* * *

Chapter: 7 Will - Apollo Leo - Hazard

Nico shook his head at Robins offer and denied "It sound's like a great offer but, I think it would be best if am little known at the moment and build my team because, you already have enough enemy's and I would hate to add a god to that list, because who ever was behind the gods disappearance in this dimension had 'to be' because of a god, but which one is it."

After departing from Robin and heading home was when two body's popped out of nowhere and actually gave me a fright. I mean I seen many things but seeing two body's simultaneously pop out of nowhere would give anyone a jolt of surprize

A note fell out of the smoke which I immediately grabbed the note which surprize was from the fate's saying

"These two will become apart of your team so use them wisely."

"Fates"

I looked down and saw Will Solace and Leo Valdez in there usual get up.

"Wow never thought I'd see the day that the Fates actually playing fair and haven't the fates ever head of kidnapping." I said to myself, who we at the moment in a daze.

"Well now I'm glad no one was around to see the two of you idiot's pop out of nowhere" I said squatting down to their levels.

"But if the Fate's actually wanted to help they would have sent Hazel and Frank not two of the people who avoid me like plague."

"Awe I thought we were friends Nico, and what do you mean the fates sent us, I was in the middle of eating and coming up with new ideas for Argo's." Leo stated as he got up of the ground.

"It's not really my fault that we are natural opposites after all You are the son of the underworld filled with shadows, and I am the son of light so to not to damage an actual friendship I decided to leave it as that, so whats this about Fates." Will asked as he stood as Leo,

"First Leo in order 'to be' friends you have to at least 'have a conversation' instead of saying hey what's up and not staying to for a reply, and Will," I paused as I smile with a seductive smile, oh god Artemis what did you do to me? I gave my best seductive look making Will to sweat, I cleared my voice and said "You know what they say about how _opposites __attract_. who know what we could do in a closed doo, after all you are quite sexy, and who wouldn't think a son of darkness and light together son's like a very sexy book title." I finished with a wink making Will blush madly, while Leo was looking at me like a completely new person.

"Who are you and what have you done with the sulky and dark Nico we all know and love?" Leo asked me with a vey cute look.

"Well I didn't mean to leave you out this little love interest either Leo, and only about two people actually care about me back home, and this a new chance for me to actually have a family here, and now that I have a sexy archer", I stepped towards Leo and tickled his fore-arm with my fingers, causing him to shiver "and the very sexy engineer by my side I feel quite satisfied." and gave Leo a playful peck on lips and flicked my tongue at his lips. Leo was lost at words and will looked like he was re-adjusting his pants.

That was when Nico couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing, and said "I kind of just figured out my sexuality not to long ago and wanted to test out my seductive skills and if I have to say I got you both good, god that was almost to easy?"

"Wait you really don't find me sexy at all" Leo asked with an almost wounded look.

"Everything I just said about you two is the truth, your both quite sexy and anyone would be lucky to have you, I just don't find myself mentally attracted like to you, I just see an acquaintance, and a person who enjoyed my solitude and ignore me." I stated to them both.

"I didn't enjoy your solitude, and you know my reasons why I didn't befriend you." Will said with defence

"But you didn't try to get to know me as well, but since fate 'has a different' plan it means you are 'to be' apart of my team to return the gods of this dimension before the invasion starts. I will brief you with everything later in a secure place,." I grabbed them both and pulled them into the shadows with me disappearing from sight.

Reappearing back at Artemis's house. "Well here we are, my temporary house." I told both of my team mate's.

"You do realize Nico that mom has basically adopted you into are family when she suggested you take in our name, so in this world you'll always be our family, on another thought when I said you would make the boy's fall for you I didn't actually expect to bring them home. No matter how hot they are" making both Will and Leo blush madly at the thought's that she might be had with them.

"Please forgive me when I say this we are not together we are barely an acquaintance." Will said in a rush.

"Oh Nico you should know better than to pick up riftraphts off the street, even if they are quite hot." Artemis said insulting both Leo and Will.

"We know each other, let me introduce the two people who fate has giving me Will Solace son of Apollo and Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, they are both from my world, and will definitely prove 'to be' useful." I said to her

"Oh if that's the case then they both should comedown there's someone who mother wants to introduce you to." Artemis said and motioned to follow her. Both of them turned to Nico and said "Are you crazy you do realize you just outed us who's to say they aren't monsters in disguise."

"Will you shut up, I have yet 'to be' attacked and I have been here for a day and plus if the fucking gods are missing from this world wouldn't it give you the impression that they are missing as well." I raged and when down stares and saw Paula and woman dressed like a black cat with out the fur and supper tight costume. "So you're the mysterious kid known as the son of Hades, My name is Catwoman."

"That's stating the obvious when the said person 'is dressed' like a cat. I guess you can call me Nico Di Angelo also know as Ghost King. o the currently ruler of the underworld." I stated

"Meow! you're a feisty on and if you were just a little older and not gay I would have already straped you to my bed." Catwoman said making me blush madly. "I see the tables have turned some." Will stated as he and Leo made their way down stairs.

"Oh quiet you. Paula and Catwoman this is Leo and Will they are from the place I am from."

"So what you're telling me is that I have to make two more Alias for them you do know this doesn't come cheap?" Catwoman questioned me, I could already tell where this was going so I stuck my hand into the shadows and Pull out a huge chunk of diamand that was somewhere in Hell. "How about a pure Diamond straight from Hades stash of money I tossed the diamond to her, I could see everyone look at me with wonder while Catwoman was purring with delight "Meow. Kid I like the way you speak. so what do i put those two down as?" she asked

"Brothers from Paula's unfaithful husbands affairs, everything they can do later." I said

Paula asked "What are they here for."

"They 'are going to be' apart from my team I am putting together." I said to her as she realized "The Fates?" she asked me and I just nodded.

"Purrrfect." Catwoman said and told me "If you're putting together a team I would mind being a mentor but its going to cost you."

"Well, lets see how about I pick the rarest jewels from Hades." I said earning him a mouth-watering cat person.

"But before all that I will need to see if you are capable of actually being considered worth training, So I 'have a mission' and if everything works you'll be gaining a new team-mate as well as my respect and be warned you might have to fight against young justice." Catwoman said giving the other two a hint of what there up against.

"Well also have to give you costumes and Team name."

**What Mission does Catwoman have for the Trio a mission and who is it that they will be rescuing.**

**Also I will taking three others that will join Nico's team**

**!They could be from Teen Titans or the X-men or Young justice team.!**

**And one more Mentor any one from**

**X-men of Young justice or the justice league.**

**And should Artemis Join them or go to Young justice then later join Nico**

**And please review or like**


	8. 8 Friends and gift

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for mispelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Don't worry Jason and Annabeth will come but I'm not sure when yet I'm just writing as I go.

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give there enemy's hell

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Bobby drake-Iceman- Ice person

Raven-Raven-magic

others if it happens

Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm

Paula Crock - Huntress

Patience Phillips-Catwoman

* * *

Chapter 8: getting a costume and Nico's first friend.

I was 'currently' out for a walk in the neighborhood with my backpack filled with Kf merchandise that Artemis practically forced me to ware the next day looking for anything to get ready for the mission tonight I wanted 'to be' ready, but what I didn't understand is that if Will and Leo were going to tag along. They were talking about being stuck in a conversation leaving me the unwanted third wheel well screw them and Will how dare he justify my suffering so he 'can be' popular. "It makes me want to cry." but I will not shed my tears, for them they are the ones who wanted to tag along. It also brings back the topic that I no longer have any true friends maybe I should have been a bit nicer to Richard the other day. I glance at the papers that Catwoman had printed off for me. I took a look she gave me a full background and a new Identity, I was now known as Nico Di Crock I 'was created' by an affair that her husband had. the only complication was that the highschool she tried to sign me up for had become stubborn and signed me up for a different location, a highschool named Keystone Highschool located in Central City, Missouri which is an 19 1/2 drive. "Are you out of your fucking mind like hell I am driving for the day just to attend class, class would be over by the time I even get to class." I shouted at the information well thing would have definitely been bad if I couldn't shadow travel or I would be in a very difficult position in trying to get there. well at least I had two weeks, to figure out a spot to appear from so I don't cause a scene. I was so engrossed in my mind I didn't even notice when a black as night limousine pulled up next to me and the driver getting out.

"Sir?" was all it took to draw my attention to wards a dressed up butler type of person with a friendly manner.

"I do beg your pardon but, if I could have your attention for a second."

"Please don't take this the wrong way but, I really can't give you any directions considering I am new to town. then with that note out-of-the-way shouldn't you already know the city by heart since you are limo driver." I stated back politely

The driver laughed a bit and kindly stated "I would be a terrible driver for Master Bruce, if I could did not know the city, inside out, but that is not what I was going to ask of you. I was going to ask if you would like a ride it was a request from..."

"I don't know if you know this but I don't think I 'should be' taking rides from strangers." I said

"My apologies I should have stated this first, Young Master Richard said that you two had become acquainted at the library yesterday and would be hoping you would join him?" he asked with a little smile that showed that there was a hidden meaning in it.

That's when I noticed that I wa noticed that it was way to quiet and looked behind me. "Those bastards!." I mentally shouted. oh when the next time I see them they had better pray that they had a good reason for ditching me, or they were going to regret it.

Somewhere in the city

"Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Nico behind I mean he does have a point, when he said that we didn't even try to befriend him." Leo asked with some guilt.

"Dude he didn't even make an effort to join are conversation but, you do have a point maybe we have been unfair to him, I mean no one's here to tell us not to befriend him so let's, get something for him for tonight's mission." Will suggested.

"So what happens when we do go back to our universe are we just going to drop him just like that because he's different, you do realize that this is actually a person who 'has been handed' an unfair amount of justice just because of who his parent is?" Leo asked with an almost enraged tone.

"Well when you make it sound like that it makes us sound like the bad guys, but Nico knows the hierarchies he is the son of Hades and could easily became a threat to" Will never finished his sentence when Leo's fist connected to his face.

"Amigo! you are barking up on the wrong tree it reasons like yours that creat monsters, Nico is not a threat to us he is a great ally and as a loyal person who has done more good than we give him credit for. Nico is our comrade who is still feeling like an outside and when you make pathetic excuses like that to avoid him like plague, he is not some plague. Nico is a human being who has lost so much and is looking for people to understand. You can do what ever you like I am going to go and apologize to Nico." with that being said he stormed off. leaving a bewildered son of Apollo.

Back with Nico Third view

"Well considering I 'was ditched' and have nothing else to do. So why not join Master Richard any way's." Nico responded with honesty.

"Great, let me just get the door for you." Alfred said with, Nico wanted to object but he looked happy enough, to open the door for him.

'I sure glad that master Richard is branching out needs more friends that he can go to.' thought Alfred as he opened up the door reveling Richard in black slacks, and a white button up t-shirt.

"So we meet again Nico Di Angelo or should I say Nico Di Crock. " Robin smirked as the door opened.

"So my assumptions where right you are stalker." Nico smirked with one of his own

"Only to a certain extent." was the reply

Nico slid into the car seating next to Robin.

"Wow I knew you were trouble from the moment you followed me into the library." Nico pointed out.

"No just part of my nature." Robin confessed with nonchalantly

"Well as fun as this 'may be' why is the real reason you picked me up its only been a day sence we met." Nico proclaimed

"What don't you trust me. I am after all I am a good judge of character." Robin implied to Nico as they pulled out

"The last time I trusted someone with something precious my sister died, so please forgive me if I am not automatically all trusting." Nico countered.

Robin paled, this wasn't going to turn out good if he didn't turn this around. "I'm sorry to hear that. I just hope that in time we 'can be' good friends."

"You actually want 'to be' friends with me. The son of Hades the Greek God of the underworld" I declared out in the open even for Alfred to hear.

"Why would it matter who your parent's are, all that matters is what you do with your life." Robin returned

"Well where I come from children of Hades 'are treated' as outcasts we have no home we ar to fend for ourselves even with the new policy they have with all gods being treated with some equality and for their children to have a place at camp Half-blood." I countered

"What's camp Half-blood, nd what do you mean policy?"

"Well before my ex-best friend, defeated Luke and his army that 'was intended' to destroy Mount Olympus. only demichildren from the bg twelve were the only one's to permitted into Camp Half-blood others like me were not permitted but some gods/goddesses had figured a way around that rule, you see when a child who's not claim are immediately sent to Hermes cabin sence he welcomes all travelers and you stay there until you 'are claimed' by your Godly parent." Nico disclosed

"That's 'must be' awful. They at least got to see their parent at least." Robin hoped

"No they only been able to well after the war Percy had all the gods swear their power that thy promise to claimed there children and to at least visit them once a year It's bad for most of them since most of them lost their other parent because there demigod scent becomes signaling for monsters and creatures toward them. It's the satyrs job is to locate Demigod children nd lead them to a safe haven to Camp Half-Blood. It is at Camp Half-Blood that children of the gods train and become strong so they can go on quests and defend the gods and half the time the children don't make it to their adult hood" Nico informed

Robin couldn't belive what he was hearing.

"So what about you?" Robin asked

"Well I guess you can say that I am lucky if you can say I do get to see my parent every time I visit the underworld, even if my father does wish that it was me who did in my sisters place." Nico said with a saddened expression.

"What about your mom?" added trying to chang the subject.

"She 'was destroyed' right in front of me and my sister by Zeus who was trying to kill us, luckily if my father wasn't there we would be dead." Nico replied as he looked out the door.

Man what has all he been through, damn and he's only a year older than me. "If it makes you feel better, I also witnessed, my family tumbling to their deaths caused by mob boss Zucco. I may not know of all of your pain but I know some of what it's like to lose your family." Robin conceded with a sad smile of remembering that fateful. Nico felt bad for having him bring such painful memories.

"How about we switch subjects that aren't depressing." Nico said with a small smile as he placed a comforting hand on Robins shoulder.

"Well we could always ask about, who you were talk about who deserted you?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Well if you must know, they come from my universe a son of Apollo and a son Hephaestus. The Fates want me to create a team and those two 'to be' apart of it."

"When you say Fate's you're not really talking about Dr. Fate are you?" Robin asked.

"What's the difference, I' mean I read the first letter they sent me when I arrived here, I guess I do own the Fates a life debt considering they did save me from being killed by Percy and his secret affair." Nico stated like old news.

Both Robin and Alfred flinched at his remark. "You really do have a fucked-up life."

"Master Richard watch your language." Alfred scolded as he pulled into the

"I'm sorry Alfred, and you would happen to have this so-called letter, would you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I do." Nico responded with a raised eyebrow

"Could I see it?" Robin asked with a raised hand.

"Sure" he didn't se what the harm was since he already knew this much. Nico fished the note out and handed it to Robin.

"The difference is that this note isn't from your fates'" Robin proclaimed "It's actually from our Dr. Fate."

"Are you kidding me your Dr. Fate had to choose two people who barely acknowledge my existence. You would happen to know where this so-called Dr. Fate would be would you." Nico asked with a glare.

"What would you do with the information." Robin countered

"I'm going to eight sick Cerberus on him or send my personal army of skeleton army after him." Nico replied

"You have a skeletal army?" Robin asked with little belief.

"What you don't believe me and I thought we were building a bond. I could easily prove it." Nico was not going to back down. Nico got out as soon as the limo parked.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as he followed Nico who was then twisting his skull ring releasing the magic evening a short black sword that was black as night, that sent chills down robins spin. it gave him an uneasy feeling.

"This blade was mad in the underworld by the strongest metal earth has, Stygian mined only in the underworld and cooled off in the river of Styx, making it unbreakable deities of the underworld are the only ones capable of wielding suck a weapon. and saying such "I the son of Hades comrade you skeletal warriors to rise and do my bidding" and stabbed the earth creating a huge crack in the ground.

Robin stood in fear as he saw six skeletal warriors warring Greek amour crawl from the ground and bow in front of Nico as if he was the master. Nico turned his attention to Robin smiled and asked "Do you know believe that I am that I am the son of Hades or do I need to bring the Furies into this and Cerberus, or I could always shadow travel to the underworld if that would take you to believe me."

"No I am good, I'm quite comfortable staying in the upper world?" Robin firmly stated as he sighed relief as the skeletons returned to the Earth.

"I think I just met someone scarier than bat man himself." Robin stated to Nico, causing Nico to laugh "It would be insulting 'to be' a son of Fear itself if I couldn't cause some fear."

Robin smirked "Yeah it would be bad if that was the case."

Nico returned his sword back to a skull ring "So you always carry a sword with you?"

"Well in my world you can never be to careful when you're a child of the big three, cause we tend to draw in more monsters than usual."

"So when you talk about Monsters what kind of monsters are you talking about?" Robin asked as they made their way into the manor.

"You're a smart person right well think about the greek myths like Hydras, Cyclops, Minotaur, Furies, Hell hounds, Maniticore, sea monsters, Medusa, Cannibal Giants, Dracaena, Ect. they keep coming until your dead or safe in Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter.

"Wait there's two camps?" Robin asked with a little confusion

"Yeah Roman camp and a Geek camp, I was the first of the demigods 'to be' in both camps first." Nico said with a little pride

Alfred asked Richard "Will your friend be joining us for supper."

Neither of them 'had a chance' to respond.

"Yes Alfred, his friend will be joining us I want to determine myself if he would be a good for Dick 'to be' around." a tall and scowling man appeared from behind Alfred and his glare settling upon Nico. "Please forgive me when I say that your ego and glared has no effect on me seeing as my father is fear itself, so your going to have to do better than that." Nico sneered back with his own fearing glare at him cause all three of them to flinch.

"Kid, you do realize who you're talking to." Bruce said darkly

"Okay lets just get supper ready before anything, please?" Robin begged.

"No! I already know when I 'am despised' I 'will not be' staying for diner I refuse." Nico stated and turned towards the shadows was going to shadow travel.

"Well what if I want you to stay for dinner, you said when you not despised, and I don't despise you, so that has to count for something." Robin pike up causing Bruce to raise an eyebrow, at Robins antics, and was curious what was truly behind them. He left Robin to do what ever just as long as Nico doesn't hurt Robin h was okay, Alfred went to get supper ready

"I kind of offered him a spot on the team I thought he could be a geat asset to the team." Robin said to his mentor.

"Fine if it's that important to you." Nico sulked, since when did robin grow closer to his heart.

_"Nico, where the hell did you disappear to?" _a watery Iris message appeared, and there stood Will and Leo

Nico couldn't believe it "You complete idiots, you two do realize that I could actually be with someone in a room and you think it's a good Idea to send an Iris message, wait Iris I though all the gods were missing?" I fished out a gold drachma a through it in the and called out "Oh goddess of the rainbows to Goddess of the rainbows Iris, and soon the image changed showing a goddess with rainbow-colored hair and wings "Who speaks to the only remaining god of life?"

"I Nico son of Hades, 'have a question' for you?" Nico started but didn't finish.

_"Nico Di Angelo how dare you hang up on us, have you forgotten what we're doing to-day, and to think we went out to get you a gift?" _Leo stated

"Wait you actually got me a gift what did you get me?" Nico asked with a little excitement but a little guarded.

"But, you also can't forget you just said you would stay for supper as well." Robin reminded as both Alfred.

_"I'm sorry but, we need him for a...""Look kid you and him can have your play date later, we have a quest to do tonight."_ Will finished after putting his hand over Leo's mouth.

That's when he remembered the mission and a new teammate. "I'm sorry but I will have to give you a rain check it seems my evening 'is booked'." Nico slashed through the messages "Fine but you will owe me an explanation as to why you had to take a rain check." Robin stated

"Noted." Nico and jumped into the shadows appearing into the room of Artemis and temporarily his.

"So you finally arrived, about time and we though after much thinking that we would like to start over and be friends, and we got you a costume. that we both know you would love." They pulled out a black ninja suit with knives holders and a ghostly glow glowing around the suit. "I also made some moderations to the suit that you'll have to figure out how to use yourself.

**Oh mission time so what does Catwoman have instor for the trio find out next time.**


	9. 9 Suvive part one

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for mispelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Don't worry Jason and Annabeth will come but I'm not sure when yet I'm just writing as I go.

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give there enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Bobby drake-Iceman- Ice person

Raven-Raven-magic

others if it happens

Mentors Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

People to chose from to join Nicos team

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him to be apart of this :}  
Rogue - Rogue  
Thalia - Lieutenant  
Amara - Magma  
Tabitha- boom-boom  
Viktor - Cyborg  
StarFire - Alien

Mentors I thought of

Matt Murdock - Daredevil: he is a kick as super hero who can fight by seeing vibrations, he is kick ass.  
Hank McCoy - Beast  
Scott Summers - Cyclops  
Logan - Wolverine

* * *

Chapter Nine. Mission Survive part one

"You two really got me this?" Nico commented as he was already in the ninja suit. it had a nice feel to his skin and began to place his weapons in the holders. He pulled his hood up and face mask and goggles with the ghostly glow, he was ready

"Yeah well after Leo punched and shouted at me after we left you behind I felt bad for it because we really didn't try to make you apart of our conversation, ok what I am trying to say is will you please give us a chance to prove ourselves 'to be' your friends, I know I have had a crummy reason to not be your friend, but I am willing 'to be' now, captain." Will saluted to Nico.

"And also, we wanted to let you know that if we do go back to out universe, that we will still be your friends there to, Amigo." Leo smiled with a thumbs up.

"Well I hope, I'm not the only dressing up, because in this world the mist doesn't work,because if it did my friends wouldn't have seen the skeletons crawling from the ground and the last thing we will need is this worlds hero's after us?" Nico pointed out his concerns with being reveled.

"Dude, you think we would miss out on this adventure and not dress up just sit there and hold tight." Will disappeared into the bedroom

"We all got a Hero suit to where since we are in D.C. Universe, we have to look th part, I just hope you know what you are doing by allowing Catwoman be our mentor she is after all a villain of Batman." Leo said

"If she's a villain then she will have her uses, you do realize villain keep up to date with other villains and with that information we will be able to stay on top." Nico respondend

"When you put it that way it makes sence, but would we be classified as villains if we break into a building and take something, there could be problems."

"Give me a drachma!" Nico demanded holding out his hand.

Leo handed him a coin and Nico left the room to create a rainbow he went into the kitchen, and made some steam with the warm water"Oh goddess of the rainbows please accept my offerings. Richard Grayson." Nico asked and trew the drachma in the rainbow that appeared.

**Mean while with Robin.**

It was depressing a little that his first friend who he could be real with and not hold any secrets didn't want to have dinner with him but, convenient since there was a briefing at the cave so dressed as robin.

**B01 Robin**

"Robin my main man, did you hear about how Catwoman is about to take on an apprentice." Wally exclaimed.

Robin frown at this ominous situation. 'Didn't Nico say he and his two acquaintances have a what they said quest.

"Did this information source say who?" Robin ask Kaldar

"We do not know who she has under wings all we know is she plans on testing them, from what we believe a heist for her approval." Kaldar responded checking over any information that would be useful.

'Where is this heist taking place?" Robin asked worried if his new friend has gotten into trouble. He is after all from a different world who knows what he could get himself into.

"Well if you find something out let me know." Robin said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Dude, aren't you going to help us we could really use that brain of yours?" Wally remarked.

"Of course KF I just decided to get a glass of water, and I'll be right back." Robin Stated.

"O.k just hurry up?" Wally suggested to Robin

Robin only made it halfway to the kitchen when a mist formed in front of him. If he remembered correctly from what Nico was rambling on about call an Iris message. The mist cleared and a figure dressed as a ninja with a ghostly glow. Robin smiled and acknowledged "I'm going have to guess that you are Nico?"

"Wow, my get up didn't even fool you, besides my Ghost King suit is was cooler then yours." Nico taunted

"No way my suit is totally awesome, and your going with Ghost King?" Robin put his hands on his hip and gave a look that said to him arrogant much?

"Hey I earn that title fair and square but, back to what I wanted to ask what you knew about Catwoman?" Nico insisted.

This was what Robin was afraid of Nico falling prey to a villains preying hands "What do you want to know of her?" Robin asked seeing where this conversation could leave them.

"Well if you could at least ell the person who's hiding in the shadows to show themselves I would be most obliged." Nico stated with a cool type of way

"How did you know I was there?" Superboy asked as his form reveled himself.

"I can feel shadows and who's in them and now that's out-of-the-way, I guess I can say is that Catwoman is testing us to see if we are capable 'to be' trained, and tonight if we pull off her task we get a mentor, and a new teammate." Nico responded to Robin.

"What do you mean train you if you need training you could do it here, away from the villain." Robin exclaimed losing a little of his demeanor

"Well if she wants the jewels from my fathers collect she better follow through, and if at most we get a new teammate to join my team then it would be worth that most." Nico responded

"Wait your paying a villain with your fathers jewels." Robin asked

"What can I say she even helped me get an ID in this dimension, she has already received a diamond from hell for, giving my other two teammates an identity as well." Nico insinuated.

"Does that make you a villain as well?" Superboy asked with a suspicious glare.

"I am who ever you wish me 'to be' I am not here to gain anyones approval I am here to keep the Earth safe by awakening the gods to help stop the invasion and I need all the help I can get, and if Catwoman proves 'to be' a liability I will personally handle her, but considering cats love their freedom and I highly doubt that she would lie to me?" Nico reveled

"Wait what invasion?" Superboy shouted a bit to loud that drew attention to their direction.

"Robin I'll continue this later, so see you later." and the message cleared.

"Oh no you don't just leave and drop a bomb like that, Robin who the hell was that?" Superboy shouted towards robin.

"Look Superboy calm down from what I can tell is that he's here for good and is trying to stop an invasion that's supposedly going to happen, and has good intentions but it makes me worry more since he doesn't know this world and that he might walk into one of our enemy's traps." Robin answered with sullen look.

Superboy just stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he said he'd fill me in tomorrow if nothing else we ould always find out what thy took?" Robin hoped that Nico knew what he was getting into?

"Dude it does not take twenty minutes to get a glass of water, oh Hey Supes, so this is why you ditched searching Catwomans apprentice?" Kid Flash exclaimed when he zoomed in the hallway.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I got sidetrack, well it was nice catching up to you Superboy." Robin stated giving Superboy the impression not to tell the teammates about his friend.

"Well to late because we just go word, that Catwomans apprentice is going to rob a the Flashes museum. In Central City, and there's one thing I don't get what does she even want there?" Wally stressed.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Robin asked

"It means you and the team are going to stake out at the Flashes museum and wait for the enemy to make the first move." Aqua lad stated as they mad it to the control rooms.

**Later that night with Nico's team**

"So Nico, you have everything we need to get to the bottom of that building thats says Cadmus I think?" Leo asked behind fhis fire like mask, he had, his amour on, and two hammers slinging down both of his thighs. He had on his hallowen costume from the party that was that I was not invited to, he had on flame cape wth a flame shirt that ould turn into fire if he press on the back of his gloves. his pants was red and easy to move in and metal shoes that only responded to his voice and lastly his belt was his very own magical tool belt hey you never know what you might need.

"You do remember we have code names right?" Will question.

"Oh right sorry amigo's just getting use to this hero thing?" Leo rubbed his head as he felt a little embaressed.

"Then remembered that your names Hazard, mines Apollo, and he's Ghost King." Will Reminded he also got his halloween's costume when two bags mysteriously appeared on Nico's bed. He wore his sun glowing mask that had sunglasses shades hanging over his eye slits, he wore his acher's bow hook on his back as well as the borow quivers he got from Paula, after he explained why he couldn't probably use his arrows since no effects against mortals, but to be safe he mixed some with his own, he wore sun kissed tights and shoes he woe his Greek armour and padding, topping it all of he wore a utility belt filled with first aid and Amborosa and Nector if anything bad happens.

"Fine, but why are you naming your self after your father?" Leo asked as he took out a grappling hook that he made and aimed it at the window.

"Because they already have an Artemis here so why not an Apollo, and my out fit totally fits the discription." while he notched on grapelig hook arrow ad stood ready.

"Well if what Catwoman said then or object is at the bottom of this building and so is our teammate, and after that we head to Catwomans new Layer." As his built-in grappling hook on his palms. they together released ther hooksas Nico shadow phased them through the building.

"Well that was the easy part but seeing as Catwoman has forbid you to shadow travel to the bottom means nothing." Will Reminded

"I know and the funny part is there's not much to teach us except a new fighting style and new information about who to watch out for as enemys." Ghost King stated

"After all we survive wars so let's get our new teammate and get this done with." Hazard reminded.

"You there what are you doing in here." a man wereing a gold helmet nd a blue suit, he was carring a yellow sheild.

"I'm Deathstar and this is Sunshine and Firelad and we would like it if you showed us to the bottom level." Ghost King asked

"I'm sorry Death Star but my name is Guardian we aren't authorized to pemitt any outsiders in here so leave while you are still innocent." Guardian warned

"This should be fun I wonder if you catch us before we reach the bottom level." Ghost king taunted as he sunk him and his teammates through the floor. he continue all the way down to bottom floor.

"What the hell was that all about Sunshine really that sounds like a girly name." Apollo Stressed

"Well better to give him a fake alias instead of your real one?" Nico replied.

"So that if this does prove 'to be' a rouse we can still have are real alias we can still 'have a chance' at gaining allies." Apollo drawled

Ghost King just smirked and said "Now you're getting it."

They reached the final floor when Apollo said "I Though Catwoman said not to shadow travel to the bottom level"

"She did but she didn't say not to shadow travel floor to floor, now did she?" Ghost King Replied with hint of slyness

Leo just laughed and said "Ghost King you are so true."

Nico pointed to a wall of flesh a wall and said "That is where we need to go I can feel a soul trapped in there."

"Well you are the current king of the underworld." Apollo said and hooked on an Arrow was about to let it loose when Nico stopped him.

"I think that would be th last thing for you to do is blow up a way for the people to follow us in." Ghost King warned.

"Then how do we get in, it's not like it's huge in there, or is it." Hazard asked with a shrug

Ghost king just shrugged and grabbed them both shadow traveled right on through the wall with them, right into a freezer filled with Genomoph pods there were rows and rows.

"So which one is the one were suppose to become our teammate, and Ghost King you better tell me it's human." Apollo asked as but, turned to find Nico walking off towards the right, so he followed.

While Hazard walked up to the middle of the room to were there stood the second clone of Superman. He gazed at it and the control panel

meanwhile Nico located the soul coming from, a certain tube, he paled at what he saw "When people say that science is for the benefit of man I don't think tht this is what they are talking about." there stood a frozen male about what Nico can guess a 15-year-old male who has red hair and had a missing limb.

"Is this the teammate she was talking about?" will asked as he pressed a release button and the male fell out as Nico caught him he turn him around and looked to Apollo and said "I'll be right back?" Nico used the back of the pods shadow to travel to Paula's house. leaving Will and there for a few moment. that's when he heard Hazard yell at him, and a huge explosion sounded from behind.

"Leo, what the hell did you do." Will shouted as he launched a volley of arrows at the black eye macular teen that was now looking at him will had never ben more thankful for be a demigod or he would have been able to dodge him. "Damn it Leo what the hell did you realise. as he launched six of Huntress arrows at the monster of a man, only to be deflected by the man's body of steel. Apollo back flipped and grabbed and swung a 360 and connected my foot to his chin doing little good. he grabbed my chest and picked me up and was about to punch hole into my head when Hazards hammer of fire connected to his head sending him into six ice pods.

"Oh come on you got 'to be' shitting me he's still not down." Leo raged

"What the hell did you release Leo?" Apollo asked hooking three of his celestial bronze arrows and setting them loose at the super human person s that they could do some damage

"On the tube it said match and I just released it thinking it was the person we came for." Hazard confessed

"Well your recklessness is going to get us killed, and to think our toughest fighter is away for now." Apollo replied do his best dodge Match, but was unexpecting heat vision to hurtled towards him he barely had time to react before the Beams hit they were blocked by a black as night sword sending the beam right back at it. Knocking him straight in the eyes temporarily knocking him down.

"What the hell did you release while I was gone. and more importantly he looks like the same person from the Iris message, they 'were taken' by surprize when Match caught them by flying, if it weren't for Nico's quick thinking shadow traveled them and match to a different location releasing both of his comrades and him out Matches grasp.

**Back with YJ**

"You got 'to be' kidding me, we came out here for them they are like gazillion time's older that Catwoman why the hell would she choose, Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, and the Trickster." Kid Flash stressed pulling his hair.

"This makes no sense?" Aqua Lad agreed.

"Isn't it obvious she sent false information to distract from her real goal and to make it look convincing she probably rattled out those three so she could get what she wants." Superboy said, allowed drawing in all there attentions

"Then if that's the case where could she have stationed them?"

That was when three people popped out of the shadows well two dropped to the ground as black ninja like character slid to a kneeling position drawing out two black as night daggers.

"Here it comes!" he shouted as a fourth shadow zoomed! out almost punching the ninja guy but dodged, at a fast speed.

Robin quickly released his batarangs at who ever was attacking his new friend bad idea, person looked up at him took the words out of his mouth and his team.

"There's two of me!" Superboy Stated

**Dududu I decided to bring Matchout in the open because after all Nico was there to help stop an invasion and what better way to get noticed then fighting Match.**


	10. 10 Survive two

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for mispelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Don't worry Jason and Annabeth will come but I'm not sure when yet I'm just writing as I go.

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give there enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Bobby drake-Iceman- Ice person

Raven-Raven-magic

others if it happens

Mentors Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

Patience - Catwoman

People to chose from to join Nicos team

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :}  
Rogue - Rogue  
Thalia - Lieutenant  
Amara - Magma  
Tabitha- boom-boom  
Viktor - Cyborg  
StarFire - Alien

Mentors I thought of

Matt Murdock - Daredevil: he is a kick as super hero who can fight by seeing vibrations, he is kick ass.  
Hank McCoy - Beast  
Scott Summers - Cyclops  
Logan - Wolverine

* * *

Chapter: 10 survive part 2

'Great!' Nico shouted in his head. Matches attention was now on as now going to target Robin. Nico said in his head as Match ran towards Robin with lightning speed, Nico quickly stuck his hand in the shadow and took hold of Robins foot and dragged him into the shadow barely in time as match missed Robins head.

"So we meet again my cape warring crusader friend." Nico said trying to lighten the mood. who was mometarily standing next to him. whyle Superboy tried talking to Match and get him to stop, while Megan was using her telepathy to try and calm Match down but to no avail.

"So this wasn't exactly your mission was it?" Robin asked as the got ready for the next attack that Superboy clone 2.

"How could you tell?" Nico asked

"Considering you and those two are fighting another clone of superman who clearly has all of supermans powers."

"And they say science is for the benifit of mankind but make's this." Nico said commented s he observed the clones fighting abilities. That' when he notice a yellow blur moving at blinding speed to them.

"What's your analysis of this Wonder boy and who are you mysterious stranger?" Kid Flash

Isn't it a bit rude to demand my name when you haven't introduced your self yet?" Nico retorted

"Kid flash also know as KF if you were wondering?

"No I wasn't wondering but, now I know what KF stands for with the merchidice my friend got me when I arrived." Nico stated

"So who are you and how did you find another Superboy clone?" Kid Flash asked

"Well Catwomans Mission survival had me and my team to break into Cadmus and and well find our teammate." Nio responded

"Wait your Catwomans apprentice and you were in a different location, damn her for misleading us." Kid Flash exclaimed

"who the hell said we were her apprentice I could easily dismember her if I wanted to, besides I only used her for my own gains as well." Nico rveled

"Wait minute are you a bad guy or a good guy, and how'd you find a new clone?" Kid Flash wanted an explanation.

"An explanation would be great after we stop the second clone of Superboy." Aqualad in formed then as h stood by them.

"Apollo tie this to one of your Arrows and fire at take him down when you can get a clear shot." Nico instructed as he handed him a dagger of Stygian.

"Do you think that this would actually do any damage. to that monster?" Apollo asked

"It should After all it 'was bathed' in the River of Styx, so it 'should be' able to do some damage." Ghost king Responded

"Hazard I will need you to do something out to shoot out three of my daggers?" Ghost King.

"GK what are you going to do and how do you expect me to shoot these at him."

"Are you telling me that the son of Hephaestus can't build something that he could fire thee simple daggers?" Nico sly commented.

"Are you doubting my skills?" Leo asked feeling quite insulted.

"Then impress me cause when I create an opening I expect you and Apollo to demobilize him quickly." Nico stated and jumped into a shadow appearing on the fighting scene between Superboy and his look-alike. Nico created a rope out of the shadows around Matches wrist and pulled his into the wall be hind him match was up and glared dagger at Nico and speed right in front of him Nico bent matches shadow slightly to the left making Match to miss him by a quarter on an inch. Nico held onto his three-foot sword up as he took out another charged after Match as he flew at him Nico ducked with leaving his sword in Matches path causing his hilt to break in half at the impact. Damn my father gave me that sword. Nico shouted in his head. He was now pissed it was his only thing that his father gave him that mad him some one. as the smoke cleared his blade was embedded in the clones right shoulder.

"That is so going to cost you." Nico Raged causing everyone to flinch. The earth began to shake and ie erupting rom the ground.

"Hey amigo calm down I can't work in this condition," Leo suggested as he was almost done building his cannon.

Robin was sweating he really didn't know how powerful his friend really was, "Just how powerful is he?" Robin whispered not expecting an answer.

"You really want an answer. then I'll give it to you, we have no Idea how strong he is children of the big three are exceptionally strong but children of Hades are undetermined on how strong they can get. all I know is that Ghost King is extremely strong and is still getting stronger, but that is also what makes him a great allies he uses his power to protect those dear to him, their finished." Leo loaded the dagger onto his miniature made cannon launcher. he took out his grappling hook and shot it to a window with an edge.

"Wait he just made a cannon out of scraps! Also why the heck are we watching we 'should be' helping or something!" Wally stressed.

"Kid Flash I really don't think they need the help, I mean GK said he had a plan lets see if they can do it?" Robin said to Kid Flash.

"You seem to have faith in this so-called enemy, for you to have faith in them." Aqualad said

"Who ever said that they were the enemy they could have easily left him in our hands, but are fighting to help keep him form being loose." Robin kindly pointed out.

"Ah guy's are you getting a load of this?" Superboy stated as he was watching a demon like fight Nico was giving.

Nico was busy dodging and slicing with his daggers at the clone that was until the clone made his mistake and used his heat-vision heading treat towards Nico, who used this opportunity and deflected the vision right back into his eye's "Do it now'" Nico commanded..

Will released his arrow embedding it's self into Matches right leg, as Leo launched his daggers, piercing th palm of his hands and remaining leg.

blood 'was being released' from Match as he began to pant and release heat beams randomly. Nice manipulated the shadows to wrap around Match's body and slammed him into the ground and continuing until he hit a pole officially knocking him out. Nico walk up to him a grabbed his blade and pulled it out. and turned towards, his two teammates joining him.

It wasn't long before Nico 'was pushed' to the wall by an angry Superboy "Who are you, tell me how you were able to pierce his skin?"

"You really want to know who I am, well my Identity is a secret, and all I can tell you is that I am not you enemy, I am here in this dimension for a reason to bring the missing gods back. Mission survive is a success see you S man" Nico disappeared into the shadows leaving only behind the dagger in Match.

"Robin who was that, and don't think your going to get out of this by asking for a drink of water either?" Wally insinuated.

"Kid Flash just like everyone else we all have our secrets. this just happens 'to be' one of them." Robin firmly stated while crossing his arms.

What they didn't notice was the watching eye's of Luthor, "You have done well my feline friend, this new hero of hell is just what the light needs to end the justice league once and for all." Luthor licked his lips at the sight who would have thought a full clone of superman could be taken down by a mere child, he was

"But that 'might not be' that simple as that for he 'is attached' to his team, but that doesn't ment i didn't get a few blood samples for you to add to your project of cloning superman, or this child it's yours to do with for what ever you want mister Luthor." Catwoman stated

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea the dna of Superman and a child of Hades, the powers together 'should be' divine." Luthor chuckled with a mischiefs grin. Then he remembered about the little ultercation with the brat freeing his test subject. he needed to get speedy back before he meets Red Arrow it could definitly put a damper in the lights plan, and he had a plan to do so.

**Back with Paula and Artemis.**

"Mom how bad does it look that we have a teen half-naked with a missing limb sleeping in one of our beds? Because I would find it 'to be' quite disturbing, and doesn't he give a uncanning resemblance to Speedy." Artemis questioned.

"That I would not know of, but we must trust Nico's decision, it might not make total sence, but I don't think Catwoman actually ment for them to actually succeed, after all she only had to pay back one debt to me, I think it was just luck they found him." Paula responded with suspicion

Paula brought up another rag to the kids head grazing his skin king him moan some, he looked so worn out, that her heart reached out to him, it made he regret what's she has done in the past.

This was how Nico, Leo, and Will found them as they entered. They 'were changed' out of uniform and Will in a sun-kissed shirt and khakis, and Leo was in worn out work jeans and his fire resistant overalls jacket. lastly Nico was in a black skull t-shirt, and dark black jeans he also had taken out from the Chinese take-out "Hello I really hope you don't mind that I brought out take-out for us and our guest." Nico offered with a friendly smile

"He doesn't look like he will wake up soon, so it will be a waste, so why not give the rest to me." Artemis suggested.

"That would make you a terrible host for some one who, you have kindly looked after." the teen stated who was only just waking up.


	11. 11 Roy Harper

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for mispelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Don't worry Jason and Annabeth will come but I'm not sure when yet I'm just writing as I go.

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Artemis - Artemis - Archer

Bobby drake-Iceman- Ice person

Raven-Raven-magic

others if it happens

Mentors Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

People to choose from to join Nicos team

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :}  
Rogue - Rogue  
Thalia - Lieutenant  
Amara - Magma  
Tabitha- boom-boom  
Viktor - Cyborg  
StarFire - Alien

Mentors I thought of

Matt Murdock - Daredevil: he is a kick as super hero who can fight by seeing vibrations, he is kick ass.  
Hank McCoy - Beast  
Scott Summers - Cyclops  
Logan - Wolverine

* * *

Chapter 11: Roy Haper

"So let me get this straight, you three aren't from this universe/dimension, and you transferred here to help bring the gods back, were giving a mission to infiltrate Cadmus and locate a teammate that's me I'm guessing, and found me frozen in an Ice pod and fought together with or rather you fought a kryptonite clone from superman, then you have no idea what's going on in this world." the teen who 'was introduced' as Roy Harper summed up, as he managed with the chopsticks, he was currently borrowing a shirt and shorts from Nico surprisingly fit.

"There's that but there's question I want to know, what happened to you, and how you lost your arm?" Nico asked as he was eating with a fork after he gave up trying to master the chopsticks. Leo was sitting on the floor and Will was sitting on a chair from the kitchen and Artemis 'was sprawled' out on the couch in the living her mother was sitting near Roy ready to get him anything.

"There's not much point in hiding it sence you did rescue me, I am Speedy, Green Arrows partner, and I was checking out a smuggling operation from North Rhelaisa when Luthors goons got the drop on me and I remember feeling really embarrassing, and from that moment blank." Roy spoken.

Artemis and Paula were the only ones who 'were shocked!,' because they just realized why he looked so familiar.

"When you say you fought a clone of Superboy you don't think that he is a clone do you, mom?" Artemis asked

"Roy can you tell me what year it is today." Paula asked with a serious tone.

Roy lifted an Eyebrow and said "2007."

"Roy that was three yeas ago?" Paula stated

"What? then why hasn't Green Arrow found me, why did he leave me at the hands of Luthor and his men I thought I was his partner." Roy was beyond mad it doesn't take three years to find your sidekick mentally stated.

"The reason he hasn't found you yet is probably that you were, replaced by a clone that had all of your memories attached, so he probably doesn't even know that you have been replaced.

That's when Nico stood and said "I'll be right back a friend of mine is going to need to explain some things to me."

"And who would that friend be?" Roy asked with wonder

"Why Boy Wonder of corse I men I don't understand most of this and if there's some one that can figure this out it would be him." Nico said as he melted into the shadows and appearing into Robin's shadow who was busy talking to his team-mate Aqua lad and some one who looked like a creepy suit.

"Hello Robin." Nico stated as he had his arms crossed.

"Gah! Don't sneak up upon me and how'd you get into the cave?" Robin asked with a little hostility with his heart pounding he wasn't use to people sneaking up upon him.

"All of that doesn't matter right now, for I have a serious question of my own For you, You would happen to know a Roy Harper would you?" Nico asked unaffected by Robins hostility.

"Why do you wish to know about a such of a person." Aqua lad asked with a guarded reasons.

"It's kind of hard to explain but I can easily show you, but are mission that was from Catwoman was a fluke trying to ride me and my team, you see from what happened with the superclone but, what she did not expect ws that in Cadmus a single living soul was frozen for three years and had his right arm amputated, he said his name is Roy Harper and since I am not from this Dimension I was hoping you could take a look and get his story because what, Artemis said about him being replace by a clone could prove most dangerous." Nico relayed the information like it was programmed in his mind.

Both Aqualad and Robin were speechless at the thought of one of there best friends could be a clone.

"How do we know you are telling the truth" Batman asked with great suspicion.

"Fine if it mean's that much to you **I swear on the river of Styx that I am telling the truth about everything I spoke of.**" and with loud crash of ominous lightning having the heros flinch. "There it's now my life on the line if I am wrong now you can either stay here and be a bunch of pathetic saps and actually bring this Luthor down before that person actually does something stupid and get himself killed." Nico Glared.

"If it means that much to you I'll come." Robin said with a reasuring smile

"Good because you were the main person I could actually trust and considering you were with two others I really didn't want to look like a kidnapper. "I think we all will come." batman stated.

"What about Green Arrow shouldn't he know of this." Aqualad suggested

"I have to ask you Would you want to see your mentor who left you at Luthors mercy for three years and to find out your mentor never found you, to only realize he had been replaced, do you think that would be a smart idea he can come later right now I truly want answers." Nico countered Aqualad's suggestion

"That would be somewhat a wise move." Batman said agreeing with Nico

"Good now the three of you grab on and please ignore any creepy feelings you get.." Nico instructed.

They all grabbed on and disappeared into the shadows and reappearing into Paula's home filled with guests with a cooled feeling.

"Took you long enough, and i thought you said you were only going to bring Boy wonder not his mentor and Aqualad." Roy commented.

"Well it seems you were telling the truth it seems we 'have been played?" Robin asked

"And I hope you have been staying out of trouble Paula?" Batman asked with sincerity

"Ys I have gone straight as has Artemis, I will not have that life for Artemis." Paula responded

"Oh no Batman you don't go switching the fucking topic when it's my life that 'has been screwed' over she has been nothing but a good host, while my mentor replaces me with a clone so don't you go dragging trouble everywhere you go!" Roy shouted

"Listen Roy we didn't know you 'had been replaced' he acted just like you."

"Now don't go blaming the clone for this as well he may not even know he is a clone." Leo softly spoke.

"You make a very good point Leo. We can't really blame the clone for this since he 'was created' and was my replacement, we don't even know what his primary functions are" Roy agreed but glared at Batman "But I can totally blame you, you the greatest detective couldn't even tell a clone from a human being, what a joke?"

Batman glared and was about to respond when Nico had enough of them beating around the bush. "I didn't bring you here for a friendly reunion but know this if either of you continue this conversation and stop avoiding the main point I will personally silence you all!" Nico declaimed who had an annoyed air filling around him.

"Alright you made your point, Roy can you tell us what the last thing you remember." Robin asked siting in the vacant chair that Nico purposely left unattained.

"Well as I told Nico all I remember was that both Green Arrow and I was checking out a smuggling operation from North Rhelaisa when Luthor's goons got the drop on me and I remember feeling really embarrassing, and from that moment blank. then I remember waking up to them and they all explained who they were and that they weren't my enemies and talked about an invasion that they were sent to stop, and that they would want me to join them, and they explained about finding me in a concealed room that was like a freezer. Leo touched something while Nico brought me here for protection because he didn't believe it would be a good idea to introduce me when he returned that clone of superman with dark eye's attacked and with his quick thinking shadow traveled o what ever he calls it to a random place where you are stationed some how and they took down what Leo said was called Match, then returned here, and brought Chinese." Roy responded as Nico smacked his head.

"What invasion are you talking about, we haven't even heard of this so-called invasion." Batman softly stated.

"So missing the point will stated right now there is a clone of oy out there, and we have no clue on what he might be programmed with? So if you, want to discuss about an alien invasion let's do it later!" Will spoke up with a headache growing.

"The clone that you fought in the Flashes museum wasn't the only one, for what Guardian uncovered Luthor was tying to master the art of cloning and in oder to do so he would need a large amount of DNA? at his disposal and with the last of the Information that you gave us we now know the source of it. " Batman stated as he felt guilt riding over him by not seeing it sooner. "He amputated your arm and froze you so when Green Arrow found your clone three months of searching he didn't question the good fortune, and played right into their hands. and we now have a mole in our league, but as you say he might not even know that he's a clone or secretly betraying the league. the question is how we go about this information."

That's when Nico thought of an Idea "I am going to have to have everyone's word in this room that none of you will revel this information to anyone in the league."

"Why shouldn't the league know about this, I mean this is some pretty big information we got?" Robin asked

"Well you see with the Invasion that's going to happen. When I have no clue? ut, this is also something that could prove to the utmost advantage, for instance Green Arrow must not know that his partner is a clone not just yet, you see we just found out that you have a mole on your team who could give us information as well, like finding out his true goals are and if he could also be a distraction for all of you while your enemy might be playing in the dark because for an invasion to work you have to monopolize your opponents and hit them with what they can handle and you made it very clear that this Luthor guy is an extremely bad dude. So he might be apart of this invasion, that's coming, also if we go about exposing that Speedy 'was replaced' they could very well end Speedy who may innocent in this whole situation. also with the little that knows of this the less suspicious the Speedy 'may be', of the next time he goes to relay any information could be his last, life, but also if I were Luthor I would personally get his missing string back so the leagues won't find out." Nico offered

"So we play the enemy with their own creation, but also pull out him when he is into far deep, because speedy has a place in our hearts as well, so you move seems exceptional." Aqualad agreeing with the plan.

"What about KF he is also close to Roy?" Robin offered already knowing the answer to that question.

"I think would be unwise you see with the few who know of this the better I already know Batman there treats everyone with a distance and with how you two act I can tell you can go about as nothings changed, but what about Kid Flashes personality do you think he can go around as if nothing's changed o would he af first treat the oy he thinks he knows a little different as if he were hiding something, I know you can trust him with your life but this is very top-secret, and we can't risk Speedy doing something rational, I should know we have our very own person who takes unneccessary mistakes, named Percy." Nico declared with Leo questioning "Dude you realize you took a huge risk your self by locating the doors of death for your self."

"It was a necessary to risk my life to make sure Gaea from reawakening and destroying everything we have worked for." Nico calmly reminded.

"What's the doors of death." Robin asked

"Entrances to Tartarus, and the place where the gods place there enemy's and worst criminals in all of Earth." Nico responded with a painful expression "I enter it at the age of twelve tying to locate the doors of death hoping to aid my comrades in what little ways and I ended finding what I needed, but also getting trapped by Gaea and was bait for the others to come."

"So back to topic what are we going to do about the invasion, and what are we going to do with me." Roy retorted.

"I say we leave the invasion to us and to give a little revenge to Green Arrow and Speedy, how about Artemis joins as his new apprentice and she would be able to relay any information we could come across you could even go by the name both Paula and Artemis gave us, Team Hades." Will suggested

"Wait why would, you need me? Will is more capable then capable to fill that role?" Artemis stated.

"Because they have already been seen you haven't and it would make sence to send the one from the shadows in." Roy stated.

"If that's good then we should head back to the cave, and get you a new Identity, and paperwork you others have been given an identity yet?" Batman asked.

"They have but it would be best if you looked over it before anyone, after all you can't trust a feline to get a job done and not leave a gift behind." Paula stated firmly.

"True, I will do that, Robin Aqualad let's go we can get to the cave from here and you will keep Roy safe or you will it will be your head!" Batman firmly declared. and they were gone.

"So what exactly are you going to do with me, because I prefer to have another arm to use for my archery skills, and not 'to be' put on ice." Roy demanded with out the arrogance attached

"Leo how long do you think you can create a biconical arm for Roy?" Nico asked Leo who already had his sketch pad out "Amigo? I am way, ahead of you I already got the sketch out." Leo said as he was making a model.

"Wait you can actually create an arm for me?" Roy asked with some new interest.

"Dude if I can creat a ship and make it fly I can so build you an arm." Leo pointed his thumb to him and smirked with pride.

"Then I look forward to it, but I would also need it 'to be' weaponized, I 'will not be' completely defenceless." Roy firmly stated

"Dude I am way ahead of you, I just wish we had my ship we could easily use it as a base." Leo said with a depressed look.

"You mean that ship in the air up there?" Will asked pointing to the sky, where a ship was flying to them?

"You built that?" Artemis couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the ship nearing.

"Hey how did my ship get here? and whose driving it?" Leo asked with happiness and wonder.

"It's Jason and Annabeth." Nico responded

"Friends of yours I'm guessing, but do you think its wise to have them, flying here in that with out causing a panick!" Roy responded as everyone paled

**Oh now Annabeth and Jason arrived what will they do when the see Nico, what has been told at camp, and what are they going to do about a flying ship?**


	12. 12 Sky Knight and Owl Knight are born

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for misspelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Don't worry Jason and Annabeth will come but I'm not sure when yet I'm just writing as I go.

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Artemis - Artemis - Archer

Bobby drake-Iceman- Ice person

Raven-Raven-magic

others if it happens

Mentors Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

People to choose from to join Nico's team

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Rogue - Rogue Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Viktor - Cyborg StarFire - Alien

Mentors I thought of

Matt Murdock - Daredevil: he is a kick as super hero who can fight by seeing vibrations, he is kick ass. Hank McCoy - Beast Scott Summers - Cyclops Logan - Wolverine

* * *

Chapter 12 Sky Knight and Owl Knight are born!

"Jason are you sure, that we are even in the same Dimension because I could have sworn that soaring through a strange purple mist was ominous." Annabeth stated wearing her battle armour and trusted sword at her side.

"Well the voice in my head told me to go straight into the mist and if Leo is in this dimension then so be it I will not abandon my best friend because he mysteriously disappeared along with Will from Apollo's Cabin." Jason replied without looking away from the view. Jason was like Annabeth dressed in his battle armour.

"Do you think that it was the same creäture that got Nico." Annabeth asked with a saddened expression. She remembered Percy and Piper running into camp saying that Nico was dead and that there was an unknown monster and when they got there they were too late?"

"Annabeth I hate to break this to you but their was something fishy with their tale, I mean if Nico was truly in trouble he would have summoned his entire undead army, I know when I 'am being lied' to and they were definitely hiding something.

"So it took you that long to figure out that both of then were hiding something, you 'must be' getting slow?" a sarcastic voice from behind. Making Annabeth Gasp as she saw Nico, Leo,will and two other's they didn't know shadowed traveled on board.

"I knew it! Something was definitely going on that Percy and Piper didn't tell us." Jason stated with an intimidating stare.

"Long time, now see wise girl and the Jason, my now that Artemis had definitely pointed it out, I'm dying to do something." Nico Gave a lustful look towards Jason.

Leo and Will paled remembering what Nico did to them when they fell from the portal. "You wouldn't, Zeus would electrocute you right you stand!" They both sounding with concern, causing both Annabeth and Jason to raise an Eyebrow.

"And what exactly did Lady Artemis kindly point out to you?" Jason asked with sweat starting to grow with the very lustful look.

"Will you two relax, already it's not like Zeus is around right now, you do remember my mission right? and for you Jason, Artemis kindly pointed out my sexuality and now I take a closer look, I never got a chance to express my sexuality and who I'm attracted to?" Nico gave a friendly smile.

"Sorry Death Boy, not interested you know as fully that I am with Piper and I will not break her heart?" Jason finished with a glare.

"Nico, I am glad that you found out your sexuality, but if you make a sexually or make a move on Percy? I will drop kick you into the next life." Annabeth finished.

"First I'm glad that you show great loyalty to Piper but, are you even sure that she shows you the same, and Will can you tell me what happened to me in our dimension?" Will become nervous fo being put on the spot light. "Well Percy and Piper came back to camp with some blood on them saying that you 'were killed' by some unknown monster and they couldn't save you?"

"Well if the unknown monster is 'Lust' and 'Greed' then that is the truth other than that everything is false. then Secondly Annabeth it's quite hard to hit on an unloyal boyfriend that is sleeping being hind your back, seriously do you think of me so damn weak?" Nico's tone in voice changed darkly. "Then you really are blind to see the truth."

"No you lying! Percy would never do that to me? So Nico speak very carefully with what you speak next." Annabeth defended

"Oh really then how about this **I swear upon the river of Styx's that I followed Percy down to the beach only to meet up with Piper. they were half way though their clothes and touching to notice that I was watching them. and in return they tried killing me so you two wouldn't find about their loyal affair."** Nico swore with loud clash of lightning behind him, 'making the statement' true.

Annabeth was at a loss as she sunk down to her knee's and broke into a sob. Jason was holding the information better. "You could have easily held onto this information and used it against us, but you chose to tell us, were not even friends?" Jason asked with a little uneasiness at the thought of being at the mercy Nico?

"Do you really think o Nico as a monster that you have to make it know? From what I can already tell you don't even know who Nico is?" Roy simply stated it with a glare of his own. He could already tell that he knew Nico more than them both.

"And who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Jason matching Roy's glare head on.

"Roy Harper the life that Nico saved." Roy countered.

"Okay you two please don't get into this, the reason I told yo is because no one deserves to be lied to and it would have made it worse if you found out when you knew that I knew?" Nico responded pure honesty from his heart.

"That is a lot of bull from the person who knew I had a full-blooded sister and never told me." Jason challenged Nico

Nico stood his ground "That's because I wasn't there for you I was there for my sister Hazel and made sure she was safe and alright, you were of little of importance."

Jason just stood there with an unreadable expression.

"But, I can see where your coming from and it reminds me of when My eldest sister was still alive. Just know I know I have made mistakes and right now I am trying to change that about me to protect those who have made their way into my heart." Nico gripped his heart and looked Jason dead in the eyes "I knew I never belong at either camp but here I found a new family and friends, you two really couldn't understand my pain but, my past actions 'were justified' as well."

Jason sighed!, and admitted "I may not like you but, you have earned my respect?"

That's when Nico noticed "Will do you know where Artemis and Leo went?"

"I think he went to put us into stealth mode! or something while you tell them what's going on, not tell them of their relationship problems" Will pointed out while he leaned against the rail.

"What do you expect us to get over the fact that you reveled something that was totally obvious but, I was to blind to see it." Annabeth sobbed her broken heart out.

Nico walked past them and went to find Leo, Roy followed "Roy do you have anything special you can do like fighting wise?"

"I specialize in with the bow and Arrows, I quick at making decisions and, grenades." Roy responded as he was checking out the ship, he had to hand it to Leo if he built such a ship that looked like an actual ship and make it fly. Just think about what he can build with a biconical arm.

"Considering the clone Speedy may have your bows will you be needing a new one?" Nico asked.

"Don't you think it would be hard for one arm, to shoot a bow and arrow?" Jason spoke making it know he 'was interested' in the conversation.

"My right arm 'was amputated' by a mad man who love nothing better than to make people's live a living hell?" Roy reveled with malice in his tone.

"Why? What? How?" Jason was modified with the information.

"Jason there's no easy way to tell you this but, we 'are stuck' in a comic world so half the things we know are not all that they seem?" Nico reveled liked it was old news

"What? That's impossible!" Jason stated not willing to believe Nico.

Nico glared at Jason"Jason take your head out of your ass and take a good look around, they say that the Greek Gods aren't real but here we are. Jason realize this anything is possible with a thought, Chaos 'was created' at a thought and it popped out the Primordial Gods, and to think there is no such thing is what get's people killed."

"You definitely got more talkative lately, you really should learn your place!" Jason threatened. ony to get a cross-bow to the head from Roy.

"I really hope Artemis doesn't mind me borrowing her crossbow because, this douche bag is really getting on my nerves." Roy gritted out with anger he was not about to hear the arrogant from him.

"Oh I don't mind considering he just lost his hotness like three seconds ago, I will make this clear to you I already think of Nico as my little brother and I will not hesitate to remove you from this world." Artemis stated as she had her bow pointed at Jason.

Jason couldn't help but nod "Got it!"

"Amigo you really should let go of the past and move on Nico isn't a bad person, it's just that people give him little credit and with out his help locating the doors of death we would already be dead. So please just give him a chance." Leo said as he was wiping away the grease from his hands.

"Leo, not long ago you avoided him why does it seem you two have gotten close?" Jason wondered aloud.

"It's because I was wrong Nico is a wonderful teammate and ally I just hope you see it that way soon?" Leo expressed to Jason.

Jason was at a loss and just gave in "I make no promises, but I will try." Jason pouted crossing his arms

"I really hope you don't expect to join the team, because I don't think I can handle his cockiness." Roy remarked puting the bow away.

"Well he is the son of Zeus what did you expect?" Nico simply shrugged and walked into the dinning room.

"Son of Zeus is present in the same room so please keep any insults out of earshot." Jason suggested

Annabeth slowly strolled in as we all took a seat and I told them everything that is going on and what I 'was sent' to do.

"So you what you are saying is that you, 'have been chosen' for a quest that could affect both worlds, and you building a team to stop this invasion, and right now you have five people, Nico I hate to say it but don't you remember that only three are to go on a quest for its bad luck if more go?" Annabeth questioned.

"Then we are going to change that then now aren't we sence I need all the help I can get, but also don't get me wrong there's nothing I wouldn't do then to keep my team safe. If a situation arises where it's my teams life on the line then I would be glad to give up my life to keep them safe." Nico countered.

Annabeth and jason couldn't believe it where was the Nico that was all sulky, who wouldn't get close to anyone, but here he would give up his life to protect his team.

"Are you sure you can handle being a team leader for I could easily take ove for you?" Jason offered

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't follow under you and besides Nico has proven capable to be a great leader who can make decicive information." Roy pointed out?

"I have to agree with roy on this you don't even know what's going on so lets just keep it the way things are." Artemis agreed

"Dido for me as well he helped us out of a situation that Leo had accidently created." Will put his voice in.

"I'm sorry amigo your still my best friend but, I think it's Nico's turn to prove himself. I have faith in him." Leo commented.

"Well after hearing that I really can't disoppint them, So I stated this team and I will continue this team." Nico Firmly stated

"Good then count me in, this seems to have gotten interesting, and as a nickname call me Sky Knight." Jason admitted putting his hands behind his head.

"Well your not leaving me behind on this! I will chose the name Owl Knight." Annabeth said with pride.

**My Nico's team whent from 5 to 7 find out who will be next?**


	13. 13 Star City, Oh my!

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for misspelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Artemis - Artemis - Archer

Jason Grace - Sky knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl Knight

Raven-Raven-magic

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman- might become YJ member don't know

others if it comes to me

Mentors Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

People to choose from to join Nico's team

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Rogue - Rogue Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Viktor - Cyborg StarFire - Alien

Mentors I thought of

Matt Murdock - Daredevil: he is a kick as super hero who can fight by seeing vibrations, he is kick ass. Hank McCoy - Beast Scott Summers - Cyclops Logan - Wolverine

* * *

Chapter 13. Star City, Clayman,Black Adam, Chesire, Sportsmaster.

it was next day when everyone got rested and fed that they reached Star City. they decide to split up and if they ran into trouble with Nico accompanying them. Nico could easily shadow travel them on board. Jason, Artemis, and Will stayed on board as Annabeth and Leo followed Roy

"Look Annabeth I know this is the last thing you might need, but just remember that you can still care for Percy as a person, but you don't have to stay with him out of the pressure at camp. He was currently hiding underneath Annabeth's hat" Nico said trying to comfort Annabeth as they were walking to the hideout that he remembered.

"Thanks Nico, but i don't think I will be able to think of Percy of such light again, I know he cares for me but I don't think I could love him like the way I did." Annabeth reveled.

"It's okay to feel that way, but you can also use it as a oppurtunity to show Percy what he lost as well, and with a huge opportunity like this being in a different dimension you could easily pick up new Ideas for Olympus." Nico suggested getting her attention.

"Like what kind of idea's

"Well the Justice league has a headquarters located in space and Zeta beams that transfer you to different locations." Roy suggested, he was able to get along better with Annabeth then with Jason as soon as he asked leo when he thought the biconical arm would be finished.

_*flashback*_

_"Wait? Your building a biconical arm!" Annabeth shouted with a hidden desire._

_"Well you can't expect me to shot an arrow with one arm all the time now are you?" Roy asked Annabeth with a raised eyebrow._

_"I guess you can't, but that wasn't why I was asking I was asking because I want to join in the model!" Demanded leaving no room for an objection, well except Roy who asked "Are you sure you can handle it?" _

_"Please my mother's Athena Goddess of wisdom and battle strategies and if making sure your new arm will help us on this quest your going to need my help in weaponizing it." Annabeth replied giving Roy 'how dare you insult me look!'_

_"I'm not trying to insult you I was just makin g sure your up to it. Since you want to weaponize it there's a hideout that Green arrow had created for me in Star City, it's filled with bows and grenades that you could use." Roy offered._

_"Well you could have told us that in the first place, Leo head this ship towards Star City asap." Annabeth demanded, damn you Percy! Now we have to deal with a bossy Annabeth!_

_*End of Flashback*_

"The hideout 'should be' close about a couple more blocks." Roy whispered trying to not draw attention.

That's when Nico noticed a familiar figure with sunglasses and red shirt and black jacket looking at him from a few blocks behind.

"I knew it you are a stalker." Nico accused pointed at Robin who casually joined them.

"I am not I just **happened** to have business in Star City, and I just **Happened '**to be' in the same area as you, so you really can't blame me." Robin countered with a smirk

"You just **happen** to be a lot of things." Nico mumbled.

"You do remember that you ow me a dinner **date**!" Robin implied

Leo, Annabeth, and possible Roy were looking at me like I left out something very important.

I was blushing and mumbled "Well now I really can't forget about the date now can I."

"Now that's the spirit!" Robin grinned

"A Nico you didn't tell me you already had a boy friend, yet you have been flirting with Jason, Leo, and Will?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh you just misunderstood we just friends, really good **friends."** Robin smirked as he said this.

"You do realize if you want any kind of those relationships with Robin your going to have to take it up with Batman and he is extremely protective of Robin." Roy stated making Robin jump at the invisible voice.

Robin lifted a brow asking for an explanation.

"Annabeth has an a cap that makes you invisible and right now Roy is leading us to a hideout he remembers so we can work on his arm?" Nico responded.

"Cool cap, but you could always ask Batman to creat an arm for you?" Robin suggested.

"Like hell, I am not going to let design something that I already made a sketch out for." Leo responded

"This our project and I really hate sharing my projects, but considering I am going to need Leo to build it." Annabeth agreed for the most part glaring at Robin for even recommending a ludicrous Idea.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are?" Robin told Annabeth

"Careful Robin, Annabeth is probably the only one capable of figuring out your identity. without breaking a sweat, she is after all a child of Athena, and quite making people think were doing something were not suppose 'to be' doing we barely know each other this is like the third day meeting you."

"Dully noted and I just can help my self you make to tempting." Robin responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Nico you sure have been busy these past few days?" Annabeth noted.

"So you noticed that to? He's definitely moe talkative and expressive then he was before." Leo pointed out

"Well they say that a way to change your personality is to have a change of scenery. That is where the hide is located behind that alley way?" Roy pointed out.

"Um Roy I hate to break this to you but, there's nothing there." Annabeth pointed out with soe mild disappointment.

"Oh contraire looks can easily be deceiving, Nico can you tell me if there's anyone behind this wall?" Roy pointed towards a brick wall.

Nico shook his head no!

Roy removed the cap and placed his hands on the wall as a brick slide to the side reveling an eye scanner, **"Recognised Red Arrow."**

"Wow so new Roy goes by red Arrow now! Like that's an original name?" Roy stated as the walls opened reveling a concealed room filled will arsenal weapons, both to Leo's and Annabeth's delight.

"We definitely have to get one of those when we return back to camp." Annabeth said as she was already looking at the grenades think of how to use them.

"There's plenty here for you if you want some, Green Arrows always a packrat."

"Won't Green Arrow notice them missing?" Robin asked as he sat down in the chair.

"Are you kidding with how he has Red arrow and would probably think he took them." Roy commented as he picked up Speedy's hat.

"It makes me quite mad to think that he doesn't even know that the Roy he knows isn't even the real Roy." Roy tossed the hat away.

"Hey let's just for get about him now, and focus on why we came here for" Leo stated as he picked up mini darts and put them in the bag as well as the mini arrows.

"I 'have a question' our opponents well be facing their mortal aren't they?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah they are, why do you ask." Robin responded.

"Well the weapons most demigods use are Celestial bronze nd Imperial gold they affect monsters, demigods, and gods but not mortals, so it would be best for Jason and I to borrow the bows and arrows until we can find a metal for our own use." Annabeth responded trying out a bow.

"You do realize that in this world we try to prevent killing even the bad guys it's really not our right to take their life, that why we bring them to justice instead." Robin firmly stated

"Well that would have definitely been good advice from the beginning? I would have finish off any enemy we have come across." Nico stated putting seventeen quivers through his shadow to the weapons area.

"What? but you didn't kill the second Superboy clone." Robin asked shocked

"Oh that was because we needed to check on speedy and he looked like he wasn't going anywhere? also the other Superboy had me against the wall."

"Wow Nico when you say that you sound like something sexy happened." Annabeth smiled oh she ws definitely going to have fun with Nico now. He seemed so different.

"Shut up, it does not?" Nico pouted

Robin was laughing at Nico's perdictament. "Oh now it's pick on Nico day."

"You just make it too easy Neeks." Robin said

"Don't go calling me Neeks! It's Nico or ghost King. I hate nicknames." Nico pointed out pouting even more.

"Well I'm ready!" Roy said as he was now wearing his costume. carrying a bag "I also have been thinking since speedy died three years ago how about the name Arsenal?"

"The name fits considering all the arsenals at your disposal." Annabeth stated as she pulled out a belt and put in the hand grenades and bolt heads, she put a grenade launcher, and a bunch of detination cords into a had bag. and she was ready as a daughter of Athena

"Leo almost finished over there?" Nico asked.

"Yeah just got the last of what I will need." Leo stated

"So you have how many teammates Nico?" Robin asked

"Seven two joined us last night when you left. Well that and Leo got his ship that well be using as our base. luckily Leo put in a stealth mode or we would literally be mistaken for a terrorist attack for bringing in a warship." Nico told him

"You have a warship?" Robin asked Leo Who asked Nico to shadow travel the bags to the ship "Yeah were where in a middle of a war and we needed to travel to different locations fast. So we had built Argos II.

That's when the sirens went of and a screen came down showing Clayman and Black Adam causing havoc to the city.

"What the hell is Clayman and Black Adam doing here there not even Green Arrows nemesis."

"Well if that's the case then lets leave it to Green Arrow he can handle those two we have to get Roy to the ship?" Annabeth suggested.

"Are you kidding I can't just sit back and let him take care of this I have to help this is my city as well not just his!" Roy stated.

"If that the case then your going to have to 'have a different' costume for if you go out like that you will draw the wrong kind of attention." Nico reason.

"Nico you 'can't be' serious he has one arm and who knows what his abilities are?" Annabeth trying to persuade that this was a bad idea.

"right now he's showing true determination of a Greek soldger, also this a great oppurtunity to show the world that we are here to protect them as well, maybe fighting in the shadows will prove to be a hindurance to our quest. and considering we don't have time to create a new costume where Annabeth's hat for the time being." Nico instructed

"Annabeth you and Jason might as well show your selves as greek soldgers." Nico turned to leo only to find him already dressed up

"Don't forget about me?" Robin stood in his costume.

"Well if your sure about this then yu better get the other's they will totally kick your ass If you don't include them." Annabeth sugested as they shadowed traveld to the ship to launch there asult

**With Black Adam and Clayman**

"Luthor owes me big time for pulling this stunt. to top it of he had to pare me up with you." Black Adam glared at the disgrace of a villian he began to demolish buildings after buildings creating a mess of people running for there lives.

while clayface shot gump and acid at people

"To go to all this trouble for just one runaway expirement." Black Adam complained.

"Well as much as I would like to here you complain I can't let you demolish more of my city Black Adam" a voice said behind him ass arrows failed to pentrat his durable skin.

"Ah Green Arrow and Black Canary two of the people I wasn't hoping to draw out but since you here lets have a little fun shall we." Black Adam grined wickedly as he zoomed towards green arrow as Canary became focused on Clayface."

"Why are you two even here Clayface is far from home." as she use her canary call to push Clayface backward.

"Well doll face haven't you figure it out we aren't here for you you were minor annoyances in the way. We're here to change that" Black Adam commented for Clayface as he knocked Green Arrow unconcious. "Pathetic excuse for a hero could even stand up to the might of Black Adam."

Black Canary barely got the chance to respond before Clayface covered her mouth with the slime of his body sinking her inside him.

"Then how about trying us on for size." Ghost King shouted from untop of a random building

"Awe so your the upstart that took down Match with little energy, Mr. luther has instructed me to take you out, but not before getting the information about his missing property?" Black Adam commented to wards the seven people on the building.

"Well you can tell Mr. Luthor to go fuck his self until he nice and raw." Ghost king replied as he commanded his shadows to absorb Black Canary.

Having her appear behind the team.

"Thanks for the assistance but you kids really shouldn't get involved... Robin what the hell are you doing here?" Balck Canary shouted!

"Would you beleive me if I told you if I was shadowing Ghost King, and I was to see how well they work together."

Black Canary got a better look at the people and noticed three people who looked like the one's who took down Match. and three others she didn't know but nothing could have perpare her for what she saw next. A strong gust of wind from Captain Adam had everyone hold on tight and a single cap reveling a younger version of Roy in his speedy outfit with a missing arm.

"It can't be?" Black Canary gasped.

"Canary nows not the time to act suprized." Roy Stated saying that there was another time to ask qeustions.

Black Canary never got a chance to respond as a mace struck her against her face knocking her out.

"Teach!" Robin shouted.

"So you finally decided to show yourself have you Speedy. Luthor has been missing your company so much why don't you come back" Sportsmaster.

"What a family reunion My daughter and my adoptive son and my eldest dauter alltogether.

"What?" Artemis asked

"Ah dear sister don't tell me you for got about me?" a Female wearing a a chesires mask.

**Well next time an epic battle between team Hades Vrs Sportsmaster, Chesire, Black adam, and Clayface**


	14. 14 Team Hades Attack!

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Artemis - Artemis - Archer

Jason Grace - Sky knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl Knight

Raven-Raven-magic

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman- might become YJ member don't know

others if it comes to me

Mentors Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

People to choose from to join Nico's team

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Rogue - Rogue Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Viktor - Cyborg StarFire - Alien

Mentors I thought of

Matt Murdock - Daredevil: he is a kick as super hero who can fight by seeing vibrations, he is kick ass. Hank McCoy - Beast Scott Summers - Cyclops Logan - Wolverine

* * *

Chapter 14: Team Hades Attack

"Well It's time to get this party started doesn't it Black Adam?" Sportmaster suggested as he swung his hammer on a chain causing a Divide

"If we can take out Clayface first we would be at a better advantage." Robin suggested

"What's his weakness?" Annabeth asked

"Electricity could make him immobile for a few hours." Robin said taking out his shock gun

"Sky Knight." Annabeth shouted .

"Right!" Jason shot a stream of lightning towards Clayface taking out immediately.

"Well I really didn't expect to much out of Clayface he was more of a diversion to lure out the real Roy harper that Ghost king helped free yesterday?" Black Adam said

"Robin you, Apollo, and Roy take Mace guy Artemis and I will take Catmask girl, and Ghost King, Sky Knight, and Hazard you take big Elfman." Annabeth divized. they nodded and began their assault.

**Owl Knight and Artemis Vrs. Cheshire**

"You really shouldn't give your enemies bad nicknames girl." Cheshire threw her shurekens at her . Annabeth rolled to the left dodging the stars and let loose a volley of shock arrows at Cheshire. she ducked and dashed drew her sword and brought it to the right to block Artemis arrow. Annabeth barely dodged Cheshire sword in time as she 'was forced' back. 'damn she's good even better than most of the children in Athena's cabin. if only I could use my sword but it would do no good against mortals' Annabeth thought. Cheshire dodged the foot towards her head from Artemis Cheshire used that moment to grab Artemis's leg and swung her into Annabeth. knocking them both off the edge of the building Artemis quickly shot her grappling arrow hooking on to the building s ledge she held onto Annabeth and they came to a rough landing. "Damn it if I could use some sort of blade I could beat take her out." Annabeth said.

"Don't underestimate my sister with her one false move and you won't get another chance to strike back this just her toying with us." This just made Annabeth mad and glad, but no one takes it easy on a child of Athena that would be too insulting. Annabeth took out six grenades "Then lets use that against her." Artemis looked at her "With out killing her!" Annabeth stated.

"You really think you could use that against me little girl then you have no Idea what your up against in this world?" Cheshire warned Annabeth

"Then you should also learn not to underestimate a child of Athena!" Annabeth cried throwing all six grenades towards Cheshire. Cheshire dodged easily and was going to dash when they exploded far sooner than she expected casing her to flash forward from the shock wave losing control of her sword Annabeth used that opportunity to strike Cheshire in the face with her fist knocking her down as she leaped for the sword Cheshire dropped.

"My I sure did underestimate you but don't think you won yet girl." Cheshire growled with the blood dripping from her lip.

"I must thank you as well this sword will do quit nicely." Annabeth taunted Cheshire.

"Girl do you honestly think you can wield my blade and expect to live, my blade is specially coated with jellyfish poison so on false move and your dead girl. Artemis you stay out of this between her and me now." Cheshire firmly stated bringing out her sais, and dashed forward towards Annabeth. only 'to be' erupted by a grenade from beneath her." She backfliped and glared "When did you plant that grenade girl."

"Well look at that the cat has lost her cool, and quit it with calling me girl we are practically the same age." Annabeth taunted.

"Girl do you realise who the hell your dealing with?" Cheshire demanded!

"Do you?" Annabeth smirked knowing her enemy has finally taken the bait, and ran forward one 'to be' interrupted again by another grenade and backfliped Annabeth took this time to hit her with a shock arrow almost taking her out.

"I will admit you do play a good game, but be careful of next time girl for I won't play so nice." and threw a smoke ball disappearing from sight.

"Wow that was amazing and you came up with that in the predicament you were in!" Artemis exclaimed

"Yes and I got something out of it as well." as she held onto her new sword that she would train with, until she masters it.

**Robin, Arsenal, and Apollo Vrs Sportsmaster.**

"Your friend put up a good fight against Cheshire but don't think you'll be so lucky." Sportsmaster commented. as he swung his hammer at Robin at Robin at blinding speed to only be blocked by Apollos Bow that 'was made' out of celestial bronze painted gold. it was more durable than most metals Robin used this as an advantage and grabbed onto Apollo's Shoulders and threw his destructive disks Sportsmaster, who sidestepped and pulled back his hammer, to block the shock arrows from Arsenal.

"Not bad for a bunch of children but do you really expect to beat me a trained assassin." Sportsmaster insulted

Robin Glared "We're not children." and throwing more destructive disks, as Roy let loose two hand grenades. causing Sportsmaster to move back wards to miss the cross explosion and to thrusted his Hammer towards Robin. Which Apollo use this opportunity to stick at the chains pinning his weapon against a wall.

"Sorry but this child took away your weapon,it really must take a blow to your system to have you precious weapon taken away from a child." Apollo taunted Sportsmasters very words.

"I will make you swallow your very tongue boy.

Sportsmaster drew two of his javelins and thew them at Apollo. Apollo Shot at the javelins but wasn't e for the impact by an explosion taking him off the building.

"Apollo!" Robin shouted.

I told you not to underestimate this child!" Apollo Demanded Swing into view on a string from his grappling hook and swung his foot into Sportsmasters face. knocking off his mask . giving Robin and Arsenal the a fatal blow from, Robins shock gun and shock arrows. Apollo spun around and kick sports master in the face knocking him out and his mask.

"Man you so got to love this team. It's like were already professionals." Robin was super happy with taking down a professional assassin.

"That's what he gets for underestimating a child of Apollo." Apollo said.

"That was a very skillful move you pulled." Arsenal complemented.

"Well it helps to have the necessary tools to pull it off." Apollo blushed.

"Yes that's all great but, now I want answers why are there two Speedy's, and who you that girl down their and those three over there who are against Black Adam?" Black Canary demanded she was up and supporting a rather nasty bruise.

**Ghost King, Sky Knight, and Hazard Vrs Black Adam.**

"Well now that those two are done mind Introducing yourselves.

"Ghost King son Hades." Nico stated as he was the only one still on the ground.

"Sky Knight son of Jupiter" Jason responded

"Hazard son of Hephaestus." Leo replied as he commanded his shoes to go with a turbo burst.

Black Adam couldn't have been happier the thought of fight against demigods both greek and Roman made it even more special.

"I will coat my gloves with your blood." Black Adam grinned with absolute desire taunting them.

"Don't you even dare think little of us as weaklings." Jason sneered flying toward's generating electricity in his body lifted his hand to strike Adam to only fail as Adam caught his fist and punch Jason in the chest cracking three of his ribs. Adam Continued and rammed his knee into his stomach Jason began coughing blood terribly. 'What on earth are we dealing with? the fates expect us to fight against people like him and survive.'

"Jason!" Leo and Nico.

"Oh how disappointing and here I gave you too much credit for a son of Zeus your pathetic." and lifted to give a finishing blow.

Leo shot out fire from his mouth hitting Adam in the back losing his grip on Jason. Leo followed up by creating a fire wall creating a distance between Elf Ears and them, "Nico catch him!" Leo shouted as his fire wall was wiped out with a gust of wind from Black Adam's wind "You may have individual powers of your parents but my powers are from seven gods of Egypt. do you think your little fire could do real damage. Black Adam used his super speed and rammed an expecting Leo into the ground creating a huge crater.

"Leo!" Damn it What have we gotten into! Nico, shouted in his mind He caught Jason and grabbed Leo 's collar and pulled him through the shadow. and shadowed traveled them towards, Apollo.

"Apollo medical status asap!" Nico shouted for medical assistance

"Annabeth you help as well?" Nico turned and was going to take on Black Adam with everything he had.

"Wait where the hell do you think your going?" Black Canary shouted.

"Were do you think?" Nico retorted.

"Do you actually think you stand a chance against Adam, he is now as the strongest villain on earth, he even fought against superman to a stand still."

"And I fought Superboy clone with his powers and won, and I wasn't even using all of my powers. I am going to take him on with everything, I have. now if you excuse me ugly woman I have work to do." Nico commented and disappeared from sight.

"OH HE DID NOT JUST CALL ME UGLY. OH YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE AND DROP KICK YOU INTO NEXT CENTURY, BRAT!" Black Canary screeched

"This 'should be' good. **Cerberus I COMMAND you to come and fight. Undead warriors Furies come to my aid and fight for me!**" Nico commanded and threw six of his Stygian dagger to the ground causing three craters to form quake in the earth and a Skeletal warrior and Fury came from the earth

"Do really believe these pathetic creatures can stand up to the might of Black Adam. then let them try." Black Adam stated before he felt chills run down his spine. He turned around and paled at the gigantic three-headed rottweiler dog with demon red eyes with black as nightmare teeth.

"Let me tell you this Cerberus doesn't like being called pathetic."

"What is your command my Lord." the Furie asked

"The God like State."

'God like state what kind of power does this kid posses' Black Adam thought with a lick of his lips. at the chance of a true rival that he could kill. he really had to thank

**"Note I didn't make Black Adam to strong Young justice just made him too weak I looked it up. It said that he could fight the entire justice league and be little damaged after all he has the egyptian god power and god like body" End of side note. Back with the others**

"You have got 'to be' kidding me that thing 'should be' a myth, what the hell does he think he's doing calling such a huge creature to city we try to do as little damage as possible gah I am so going to have the talk with him!" Robin stated"God Like State!" another Fury stated appeared.

"I don't know but I think were about to see an extraordinary fight.

"Your kidding me Nico's could have achieved what others has tried to do!" Annabeth cried.

"What's god like state." Robin asked who was busy helping taking care of Jason.

"God like state is a second form for children of the gods, the second form is latent and very hard to access. a few has tried and succeeded but died right after." Annabeth responded.

"Why?" Robin wondered

"Because were half-mortal, and mortals aren't ment to wield that kind of power and when they go back to the regular state their body's disintegrate into ash." Annabeth warned

"Then why is he takeing that risk we have the Justice League most likely on their way here to stop Adam?" Robin Stated.

"They are almost here." Canary stated still trying to wrap her mind around things.

"What you fools don't realize is that he has already achieved God Like State, ever since he entered this world we could tell from his blood that he's achieved the unthinkable." The Fury calmly stated.

"Your kidding me but wouldn't Zeus have killed him by 'know for holding such power?" Annabeth asked.

"Girl are you truly stupid or just acting dumb. Why would the son of Hades revel something that could get him killed."

that's when the worst kill ran down there spins.

As they turned around and found a cyclone of darkness purging threw Nico's skin and wrapped around him. Cerberus, the Fury and skeletal warrior dissolved swirled with in the cyclone so merged into a huge terrifying sphere that shrank down until a single form of a demon like silhouette. "Man I really hate to be the receiving end of him?" Roy pointed out as Black Canary silently agreed.

"This unbelievable, but I am here witnessing it." Annaeth said as both Jason and leo were out of danger and began to stir.

**"With Nico"**

Nico's new appearance gave Black Adam a thick coat of swear as fear was upon him. Nico's body and 'was red' as blood and eyes glowing red, and charcoal black lips and pitch blak hair he had claws of Stygian metal stretched out of his tips and teeth made of Stygian metal teeth, and the black leathery wings that pushed out of his back with a small amount of blood dripping off them, his body grew a lean medium built male teen, with twin Stygian swords produced from his back. He was meanecing looking and could give the gods a run for their lives. At a new type of speed Nico's fist rammed right into his face sending him straight into the ground. 'to be' pulled back up by a strand of shadow up so his foot could impale his stomach into a build. Black Adam was not about this upstart be him he was the almighty Adam and no body beat's Adam. Adam coughed up some blood and looked up to find Nico in front of him who picked him up and threw him into the air as he launched his shadow condensed ball of energy towards engulfing him in a frightening sphere Black Adam was not going to be beaten so easily. and called upon nature's furry and launch a Lightning and wind striking Nico in the stomach taking him to the ground to disappear in his own shadow. and appeare from the one Adam created once he was free of the sphere. to be hit into the ground followed by a barrage of Stygian claws piercing Adams godly skin. "Damn you lets see how you like it when it's your friend's lifes at stake as magma erupted from the ground on the building they were on.

"I thinks it you who underestimates me." as he shadow travel everyone off the building, to the alley way of the hideout. That's when his limit in being in God like form was wavering. He knew he had to finish this now or he wouldn't be able to. he drew his twin blades and slashed the air releasing a moon crest towards Adam that would have left a huge gash if he hadn't said **"Shazam" **lightning clashed around him and a little boy barely dodge the slash. Nico used this as his last opportunity and caught the little boy as his form disappeared. Once his body regained function and carried what little strength he had left into a shadow and landed next to Black Canary and the gang and passed out.

"Ok I thinks it high time you told us what the hell is going on. everyone follow me and pick him up?" Black Canary who left the boy who appeared 'to be' unconscious in a dumpster and had them follow her into the hide out and into the Zeta beam " Tell me why does it sem I forgot something?"

"Oh no Black Canary you have everything you need." Roy fake flirted so she wouldn't figure out what.

"Fine I'll figure it out later to watch tower." Black Canary commanded.

"Man Wally is so going 'to be' Jealous.

"Who's Wally?" Apollo asked. and they were gone.

**"What she forgot."**

"Well the fighting's stopped now if Black Canary would just get this ruble off me I would be great, man such a wonderful woman who would never forget about me." Green Arrow sighed in relief.

**"Oh Black Canary forgot her boyfriend." I hope you enjoyed**


	15. 15 Divide we fall

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for misspelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Artemis - Artemis - Archer

Jason Grace - Sky knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl Knight

Raven-Raven-magic

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman- might become YJ member don't know

others if it comes to me

Mentors Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

People to choose from to join Nico's team

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Rogue - Rogue Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Victor - Cyborg StarFire - Alien

Mentors I thought of

Matt Murdock - Daredevil: he is a kick as super hero who can fight by seeing vibrations, he is kick ass. Hank McCoy - Beast Scott Summers - Cyclops Logan - Wolverine

* * *

compramise/divided/Meet the team.

Batman arrived thee day's latter with robin so he could go check on Nico whose condition left him in a coma He then explained to Justice league member's Supeman, Wonderwoman, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary what's been going on for the past seven days and why Nico was here and if he was new alie. "So what are we going to do with them they not only help us with finding out the Roy we knew was a clone through Catwomans miscalculations wasn't ment to do, and took on four criminals and, saved Star City and all of them survived. not only that Ghost King A.K.A. Nico Di Crock previously know as Nico Di Angelo beat a mindless clone but also took down Black Adam." Black Canary responded

"What worries me most is this so-called invasion, what invasion, I think we would know of an invasion that would happen." Superman stated

"If you ask me I say we should let them continue and have an inside man to report back if they do prove 'to be' a threat" Batman offered.

"That would prove useful, but what about Artemis. she said would join young justice as Green Arrow's prodigy.

**Meanwhile with the others were in a different part of the medbay**

**[Jasons not evil just misguided a little like in the book Jason trys to be perfect and a leade for his father Jupiter, and soon realize what values most]**

"So let me get this straight Nico can access 'God Like State' and somewhat survive. Also another thing what the fuck is wrong with this world if they, have power houses like that it's no wonder they need our help." Jason sneered, he 'was pissed' at the fact that Nico has achieved the impossible, when he's a son of Jupiter. It was an insult.

"You have a point Nico didn't even tell Percy but, I can see his point the Gods would have eliminated him if they found out. You also bring up the other point with this so-called justice league who has not only allowed there enemy run free or try to contain them they will sooner or later will over power them. We have to do something, I like Nico's plan of building a team."

That's when Jason got an idea he would himself build a team that would make Nico's look like a bunch of sissy's. and he would be in charge. and who ever was with Nico's would come to him and creat an army to stop the invasion his way! this was the way a son of Jupiter was suppose 'to be' like a leader he's not suppose to stand on the fucking sidelines. "You know what maybe you are right, I know this is sudden but how about we form our own team?" Jason asked.

"We already have a team Jason?" Annabeth reminded him.

"I know but maybe it would be better to create two teams, a team to counteract the invasion, if Nico fails to bring back the gods." It will humiliate the gods and Nico will take the fall for it and Jason will get the praise and that will show the little death trap who of the big thee rules and who doesn't?"

"Well that would be the best option. and we could also learn some new fighting skills. it could prove useful." Annabeth advised.

Jason smiled 'One down now all I need is Leo to join but he's busy building that arrogant bastards arm maybe a little pursuasion."Then it's settled we will get Leo to join us and head out for who knows when death brains will wake up? I'll be back" Jason told Annabeth, as he walked into the occupied room where Robin, Artemis and Roy were by Nico's side as Will was constantly checking him over to see if there was some signs of movement. Finally, the one he was searching for Leo, who 'was looked' as if he was almost done with Roy's new arm. perfect so nothing will have him holding ties to Nico. "Hey Leo. Almost done with Roy's new arm?" Jason asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah I am, I just have to give it some more touch ups and put in a cooling system so it won't overload or head up. then I will put a coating on it that will make the metals inside it undetectable. Lastly, Fake skin that matches his tone and I 'am done'." Leo responded with absolute glee and satisfaction.

"That's great then you won't mind me asking a question?" Jason responded and motioned to follow him. "No problem amigo!" Leo responded not really understanding why he couldn't ask the question with the group, so he followed with him.

"Hey Annabels how are you doing? have you seen our design for Roy?" Leo asked and gave her a hug.

"Yes Leo I saw it two hours ago, you haven't heard if there going to release us yet have you?" Annabeth asked.

"Not until Nico wakes up sence he's the team leader." Leo responded smiling.

"That's what we want to talk about? We want to start another team with the thee of us?" Jason offered

Leo couldn't believe his ears. After what happened in Argos they want to do this. "I thought you were okay with Nico leading this team?"

Jason gritted his teeth 'Not again, do they think I was being serious when I said that.

"Of corse not we wouldn't replace him we just thought that we could creat a team that could join later after all there's a war coming to earth and we need as many warriors to fight, since Nico already has Will and Roy and Artemis, we could use you as another member for ours? So we can use your ship to scout for members willing to fight for Earth." Annabeth cleared up.

"Look Leo we will need your help and your ship to carry them Nico can always shadow travel so we won't have any problems and it would be like old times when we were fighting against Gaea's forces as best friends." Jason persuaded.

It was tempting but he knew he had an ultimatum to make he could go on another adventure with Jason and help Nico out, or he can stay faithful and let Jason and Annabeth down. He hated letting people down and at least with Nico he knew he would protect his team. "Well let me finish Roy's arm first then we can head out." Leo compromised.

"I Knew I could count on you, Leo so hurry up with that arm so we can get out of here!" Jason exclaimed with much to his excitement.

"Yeah well I have total confidence in Nico's abilities, after what happened three days ago was enough to make a believer in his leadership skills." Leo commented.

"Leo it was me who came up with the plan so what kind of leadership skills have you seen?" Annabeth asked, she just laughed at the idea that any child out of Athena could come up with a good plan as hers.

"Well there was this one time." Leo tried but got shot down.

"I think she was talking about since we been here? Not when you were here. If I remember correctly it was Nico who is in a coma?" Jason reminded Leo.

"Well he did save us you know! Jason do you still hold hatred to him for not telling you about your sister?" Leo asked

they continued this argument until, Will came out "Nico's waking up and well be needing you in here pronto!"

**Inside Nico's head.**

**"**Where am I?" Nico asked as purple smoke was swirling around him.

"That's easy Young one you are currently floating inside your subconscious mind as I am talking to you." A voice spoke to him as the purple smoke began to burst.

"Who are you and why am I inside my mind when I 'should be' out there finding the gods?"

"You're a funny one, of course you will be able to find the gods you just have to find the information, they left behind for anyone seeking the truth of there disappearance. It also will talk about the one responsible for their disappearance." the voice said casually.

"But why choose me I am the least likely person, that they should have faith in?" Nico responded

"The Fates selected the strongest demigod that could get the job done, and then here you are the Hero that will do incredible things here." The voice responded with the same tone in the voice.

"But why bring Jason into this he would no doubt leave and form his own team due to my lack of understanding?" Nico asked the voice.

"He has his part to play in all this and a decision to make. That doesn't make him th Hero of this quest, and from the sounds of it I think you have made a few new friends who would rather that you lead them?" The voice commented.

"What Artemis, and Roy are great and Will is just warming up to me. I think Leo likes me but knowing Jason he would try to get him onto his side. Then with Annabeth and Jason they barely tolerated me because of Percy and Hazel, they would drop me at a single moment." Nico stressed his opinion to the purple voice who began to draw two shapes _**"Somebody pleases help me I don't want to die!"**_A girl of 12 cried as her unnatural purple hair fell into her face. as dirt 'was stuck' on her body.

A second one was of a teenaged male who was half machine. who was walking down a path solitary loneliness. "Some will leave your heart and may not return, but there are those that find a way to you to replace that void, like these two. a little girl who 'has been abandoned' by her people for something out of her control. and a man who feels like he could never be accepted by the society

"This is just the beginning of who will be joining you. Nico you have to believe in your abilities to lead these people who already trust you with everything you just have to have faith in your self. After all you're the only one who has fully achieved their 'God Like State.'" The voice replied.

"They look fo acceptance who better to achieve that then a son of Hades who knows so much rejection. but still looks for that home 'to be' his and grows to new heights. You Nico were born 'to be' a hero and leader now don't prove me wrong!" the Voice faded as others began to grow louder. He could feel his body ached in pain. he fluttered his eye's open to the sight of Roy, Artemis and Robin looking above him with smiles.

"Hey Neeks you had us worried with you. and you are so late for our dinner date!" Robin stated with friendly intentions.

Artemis smacked robin and scolded "Do you really think this is the place for that."

"She's right you know you need to know chivalry. he's in the hospital bed do you really think that now is a good time 'to be' flirting?" Roy questioned.

"I do know chivalry I'm tying to lightning up the mood." Robin told him he felt like he was just insulted on his intellect.

"Robin don't try to pull a Kid Flash. It doesn't look good on you?" Roy stated he did not sign up for getting a head ache every four seconds.

"I did not pull a Kid Flash I pulled a Robin, besides there's too much tension in here." Robin countered

"You have been hanging around Kid Flash too much haven't you?" Roy accused.

"How could you tell?" Robin questioned.

"I'm glad to see that you are up now if the others join that have accompanied you will join us as well." The oddly dressed man with a S on his chest said.

"So your related to Superboy and the other clone." Nico weakly commented

"unfortunately yes, my friends are Martian Manhunter, Wonderwoman and Black Canary. For some of those who don't know I am Superman we are members of the justice League and we would like to purpose an offer that we would hope to accept." Superman implied that we cooperate so there 'won't be' much trouble.

"Um sorry, for interrupting but Jason, Annabeth, and Leo said that they were discussing something and would be in shortly Will stated as he walked over to Nico's side.

"It's alright we were about to get to the part where Superman offers us a deal." Nico responded turning his attention back on to Superman.

"Well we would like you to join Young Justice and be part of their team you each can have your own room at mount justice." Superman was going to continue. when Nico interrupted him "I'm sorry but my team 'will not be' joining your team under two considerations of my quest. I have been given a quest to locate the gods and bring hem back not to fight for you. You have from what I have seen have been constantly falling for the enemy's bait. Roy is a good example of that. If it wasn't for my team finding him. Who knows how long it would be until you realized you had a fake. Second you don't want us to join you just because it would be good you just want to watch and put certain restrictions on us so we can't finish or objective on time. So you better come up with a plan that doesn't take away my attention of saving your asses." Nico commented with a serious glare.

"How disrespectful you do realize who we are, we are able to restrict your movements because the gods and goddesses are fine, I should know since I am an Amazon." Wonderwoman countered.

"Then you 'were misinformed' or are being deceived because the Fates would have not chosen me from our world to help you out by bringing back the gods, because when you have the Fates worried about their own existence then you have a problem." Nico responded back.

"And you think that the justice league can't handle an invasion?" Superman asked.

"To be frankly honest I don't even know of the justice league all I know is that I have a counter purposes if your willing to hear?" Nico told them having his team also wanting to here what he has to say.

Superman looked at his comrades and they nodded.

"How about we live at mount justice and switch members off and on like Artemis and Robin for example you can trust that we won't do anything to him and we can trust you that you won't do anything to Artemis. you get to keep an eye on us while we continue our quest to find the gods and if that's not enough how about two people can be apart of it, you will not only get a healer on a team but we will be able to keep in contact,and my team 'is called' Hades for giving our oponets a taste of hell?" Nico offered them a compramise. "And also I don't think that Jason or Annabeth will continue being apart of this team? Leo possibly for Roy?"

"And why not them, aren't they apart of your team?" Batman asked.

"No one is obligated to stay on my team if they see fit to cast me aside because I'm too weak, I didn't really force them 'to be' apart of my team." Nico informed Batman.

"Fair enough but, back to what your suggesting could work out to both our advantages, we gain knowledge of you and your friends we gain more members and possible allies." Superman agreed with the offer as did Wonderwoman and Martian Manhunter.

"It seems you have insecurities about being a leader." Martian Manhunter commented.

"I am not use to people looking to me for advise I am usually on my own as a son of Hades is usually treated like outcasts.

"Like I said before you saved my life and I am willing to stand by your side to the very end." Roy stated laying his crossbow down before Nico stating he was not going anywhere.

"You seem 'to be' lucky for someone who has little faith in himself then I think your stuck with me as a healer because I know your going to need it!" Will said laying his bow down.

"Your not going to leave me out of this, I was the first member before they started popping out of the air like daisys" Artemis commented pointing at Roy and Will. and placed her bow down with the rest

"Okay I feel insulted!" Roy commented crossing his arms hated being refurred to a daisy

"It seems you are their leader with out even trying maybe this experience will improve your confidence skills some. and it seems your three friends you call Jason, Annabeth and Leo have now left watch tower. but not before Leo left a gift for Roy." The green Martian commented as he when to the door and picked up the now finish arm 'to be' place for Roy's new limb.

"What the hell is Leo thinking I thought he had an understanding that Nico was the leader this time what was all that talk on the ship? Well who need him anyways?" Will ranted mad that Leo would become a hypocrite of his own words.

"In his mind he was hoping to keep Jason from destroying himself or endangering himself?" Martian Manhunter commented.

"Will it's fine I trust Leo enough to go with what he thinks is right? Also this could also prove useful if they do get in trouble we can help them out." Nico answered with a sincere smile. "Now Roy please step over here?" Nico waved.

Roy lifted a brow saying "I already am over here?"

Nico frowned and said "I ment lean down I am going to darken your hair to midnight black. and robin do you have another mask he could have for if we are still going to fool Red Arrow into thinking that nothing has changed we are going to have to disguise you and I suggest you take the Alias as Luke Castellan." Nico recommended

Roy leaned down "How exactly are you going to darken Roy's hair aren't you going to need die for that?" Robin asked with curiosity

"Not in my situation, because hair is mostly made of dead skin cells so I figured by densifying the hair will darken and become a dark brown or black if I mix it with the shadows Roy has. and it's different because I control how long the effect lasts or if i pass out which my work will be undone." Nico replied as he darkened Roy's hair all together. "Now I just need the mask and whalla a new Roy." Nico said as he hell out the glass of water for 'a reflection of' Roy!

"Gee Nico if being a hero doesn't work out for you then being a hairstylist will.

**Next time Team Hades meets Young Justice. This 'should be' exciting!**


	16. 16 Why can't Nico's plans work

Young Justice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain sorry for misspelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby

Nico's team will hold

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Roy/Speedy-Arsenal- Archer

Artemis - Artemis - Archer

Rogue - Rogue

Bobby Drake - Iceman

Raven-Raven-magic

Victor - Cyborg

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman

others if it comes to me

Sky Knight's temporary team.

Jason Grace - Sky Knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl knight

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

People to choose from to join Nico's team

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Starfire - Alien

* * *

Chapter 16: Why can't Nico plans work out?

August 6th two day's after the Amazo incident and Artemis saved Kid Flash. and before the original setting for when she entered.

A few day's after Roy's arm 'was fitted'. Nico,Roy, Will, and Artemis were on their way to mount justice.

"Hey Superboy have you seen M'gann!" Wally Stated eatting a bag of supersized cookies. "Man she is so beautiful do you think she would go out with me? Scratch that who wouldn't go out with me? If there were two of me I'd date me?" Wally zoned into his own fantasy world.

"Do I look like I give a damn about your love life. you are so focus on a useless emotion that you constantly put us endanger." Superboy scolded not getting the concept of love.

Wally just looked to Superboy in horror and fake cried "Where did I go wrong I thought I was truly rubbing off on you! What's wrong with showing love I don't mind it heck I would mind if it was a totally adorable guy I ended up with just as long as they take all my flaws and enormous appetiete."

Superboy scoffed "Love is a useless emotion that I don't understand but if you want my imput than anyone who ends up with you would most likely run out the other door at the first sight of your table manners?" Superboy insulted.

"Hey what's wrong with my table manners?" Wally asked

"Were do I begin?" Superboy asked Wally was about to respond when M'gann flew in asking "Hey guys did you hear from Robin yet, he said something new was happening?"

"Hey babe you are getting more beautiful each day I look at you?" Wally said huskily.

"Thank you Wally that was sweet of you? Hey Kaldar, you wouldn't happen to know what kind of information that Robin had?" M'gann said with a bit of a sweat drop.

"No M'gann Robin has been somewhat vague with what will be happening?" M'gann was somewhat satisfied with the response. she knows that her question 'will be answered' soon enough

"Babe don't worry about it it's probably has to deal with something about what happened with Amazo?" Wally spoke then "what if they came to give us our own reward for taking down a machine that took the Justice league twenty hours to destroy. maybe we have proven that we can join the Justice league even have our own Statues created in the Hall of justice!" Wally was ecstatic of the last option having a statue dedicated just to him!

"Wally please focus on the present instead of the future, We may have taken down Amazo but we are far from where our Proceeders stand. with enough training I believe we will get there sometime." Kaldar stated joining them. Awaiting the arrival of their young friend.

"Dude, I am totally a professional I just like to let loose and having fun while I am still young and full of energy!" Wally remarked

"When are you never out of energy?" Superboy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yada! Yada! Is all I hear from you mister Serious Face! You wouldn't understand me if you tried." Wally joked

"Unlike you I 'was created' as a weapon I don't have fun programmed in my functions. So is it really my fault that I can't understand a kid like you?" Superboy countered with a slight joking manner.

Wally 'was stunned'! "Did Superboy just joke?" He asked pointing to Superboy.

"If you ask me they I would say yes." Robin said giving scaring Wally "Dude don't you sneak up on me seriously how is it that your the only one, that can do that without making a sound?" Wally accused.

Robin brought "Now Wally you know a master can't revel their secrets? Plus it would just give you the upper hand?"

That's when M'gann remembered a couple of days ago when they ran into Catwoman's apprentices "Is this about the mystery three apprentices of Catwoman that took down the second Clone of Superboy?"

Everyone became quiet, and turned towards Robin as he smiled and said "Good guess, and another thing they aren't Catwoman's apprentices they were just following a lead to a civilian they rescue in Cadmus."

Wally lifted his brow this time. "Dude, what is the use of being best friends if you can't even tell me this before hand?" asked feeling a little hurt that his own best friend kept something from him.

"Dude, does the word top-secret mean anything to you?" Robin countered.

"Not really maybe give me a rundown of the definition?" Wally asked rhetorically.

"Maybe next time?" Robin said rolling over to his side pretending to sleep.

"That was a rhetorical question." Wally yelled playfully

"Wally relax there here anyways." robin said jumping up and running into the main room." The others followed him as the Zeta beam began to light up.

**Recognised 13 Black Canary.**

**Recognised 02 Batman**

**Recognised 07 Martian Manhunter**

******Recognised 08 Green Arrow**

Black Canary, Batman, and Martian Manhunter stepped through M'gann immediately went and hugged her uncle "Uncle J'onn, I missed you!"

"I'm happy to see you too M'gann. I hope you are fitting in well?" J'onn responded with a smile.

"Of course I have? I have even took up cooking as a way to learn more of earth" M'gann said as she looked towards Superboy and slightly blushed she hoped that her cooking could help Superboy notice her more and to get aquanted with the team more.

**Recognised H01 Ghost King**

**Recognised H02 Apollo**

**Recognised H03 Arsenal**

**Recognised H04/B07 Artemis**

"Wait, who's Arsenal? I thought it was the guy they called Hazard who created the canon! Which by the way was totally awesome!" Wally complemented who was totally oblivious as to why two henchmen who use to work for Catwoman had access to the cave.

"I'll have to tell him that you admire his work?" A familiar figure who was Ghost King said steping through the beam. as did a familiar blonde guy and the third one who 'was dressed' as a dark archer with a pitch black uniform and black arrows and bows matching his hair that was black as night and a black mask similar to Robins. The second Artemis. Artemis's uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. and a mask covering her hairline and continuing to her cheek bone. she had a lighter green arrow pointing up on her chest.

"Wow does all your teammates have to have a dark look?" Wally asked with being on guard.

M'gann smiled and flew up to them and introduced herself "Hello, my names M'gann and its a pleasure meeting you people, that have decide to go with a good direction instead of following Catwoman into darkness." and held out her hand

Nico looked at his three comrades and moved forward and removed his hood and ask reveling a newly cut brown hair making Wally's heart speed up faster than usual 'God damn he's cute!' "Hello My name's Nico Di Crock, or know as Ghost King. Also where do you get the idea that we were ever going to become apprentices to someone weaker than us? It defeats the whole purpose of being a mentor?" Nico asked shaking M'gann's hand

"I have question who are you? we seen Apollo and Ghost King, but you two are new?" M'gann asked biting her finger.

"Well that was rude you didn't even let me introduce myself!" Apollo commented crossing his arms looking away from the group.

"Hello Megan, I'm sorry. I'm still new to Earth and it I'm stil working on my manners." M'gann replied sheepishly.

"It's alright, I was messing around some my name's Will Solace, Son of Apollo. I took the name Apollo to honor my father." Apollo said shaking M'ganns hand.

"Your a demigod!" Kaldar stated with a little disbelief.

"Wow you must be informed." Will asked with a smile.

"actually the last demigod to be born was hundred years ago?" Kaldar commented

"Moving on I'm Artemis and I am going to be your new teammate as well as theirs. I'm Green Arrows new prodigy" Artemis boldly stated. Green Arrow looked at Batman who just looked at him and mouthed that he would explain it later. "Yes she's... My Niece and I have been on taking her upon as my apprentice ever since Speedy began his solo career and I hope you treat her with respect." Wally commented with bad acting

"A sorry we don't need any Archer's for this team so why bring us three, and if we did we would definitely chose Speedy to be our archer." Wally said with rudeness

"Who ever said Apollo and I were joining your team sparkles?" Arsenal insisted glaring at Wally.

"What did you just call me?" Wally responded with irritation of being called sparkles.

"I called you sparkles. For your sparkling personality." Arsenal replied back making Wally cross his arms

"And who exactly are you?" Wally asked

"My name is Arsenal I was frozen on ice for three years after a failed attempt to stop Luthors smuggling operation. I was transported to Cadmus who cut off my right arm for there cloning project. If it weren't for Catwomans miscalculations I wouldn't have been rescued by Nico, Will, and Hazard I would still be in the frozen pod and would still be missing an arm. My new arm was created by Hazard so I can continue to fight against the people who took my arm and bring them to justice. I currently on team Hades team" Arsenal introduced shaking M'ganns hand who stuck it out

M'gann, Wally, and Superboy was stunned at hearing such a bold introduction. "Dude, does that mean your related to all the genomorphs from Cadmus and Superboy Here?" Wally asked curiously.

"Possibly, if you were created by using my DNA in the cloning production then yeah he would be considered my little brother." Arsenal responded pating Superboy's shoulder.

"Wait wouldn't you find my self disgusting since I was created by your DNA?" Superboy asked.

"I don't really hold grudges against people who have no control over when their born into this world." Arsenal returned with a genuine smile.

Superboy smiled some.

Green Arrow 'was stunned' at the fact that he was frozen for three years, just like when Roy disappeared he did a double take a saw similarities when Roy had disappeared if he just added the color and remove the mask. "Roy!" Green exclaimed a little more than asked.

**Recognised H03 Arsenal**

Arsenal froze at his designation being said twice"Awe here comes little Red!" Arsenal commented with resentment and notched an arrow. and pointed it at the Zeta beam

"Damn they don't expect us to leave us alone for a couple of seconds do they? Arsenal, Artemis, and Will let me handle this!" Nico ordered preparing for an assault.

Nico focus on all the shadows in the room when Red Arrow stood before him. Nico wasted no time and wraped his shadows around Red Arrow. "What the hell is this? Kid do you know who I am?" Red Arrow shouted

"Of course I do but do you know who you are?" Nico countered.

"Hey Nico let Roy down he's on our side the zeta beam must be malfunctioning?" Wally tried to reason.

"Well plans change when people start playing a dangerous game. besides how are you certain that the Roy you know isn't just a clone who doesn't even know that he's a clone." Nico asked with challenge.

"I thought the plan was not to revel the information about the Roy we knew was a clone?" Kaldar asked.

"Like I said plans change when you don't have a choice but maybe it's better this way so you can remove the programing and be more productive while team Hades does their own thing." Nico said waving at everyone and asked Black Canary "Where will my team be staying?"

Nico just gave up with planing, and just go with the flow.

**Oh Nico!**


	17. 17 Into a different dimension we go

Young Justice/Percy Jackson/ Marvel Charators and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain and marvel companys sorry for misspelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby Leo/Tabitha

Nico's team currently 

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Roy/is now luke-Arsenal- Archer

Roy Harper - Red Arrow - team member switch

Rogue - Rogue

Bobby Drake - Iceman

Raven-Raven-magic

Victor - Cyborg

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman

others if it comes to me

Sky Knight's temporary team.

Jason Grace - Sky Knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl knight

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Young Justice

Kaldar- Aqua Lad

Robin

Wally - Kid Flash

Superboy

M'gann - Miss Martian

Artemis - team member switch.

Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

Logan - Wolverine

Scott Summers - Cyclops

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Starfire - Alien

* * *

Chapter 17: Into a different dimension

Nico laid down on his bed as he thought about how the past few days was pretty hectic with calming down everyone mainly Wally and Green Arrow who wasn't in the loop about clone Roy. The Clone Roy had his memories checked and they found that he had a programmed to infiltrate the Justice League unknowingly and betray the league. Roy became in denial when this was brought to the light Green Arrow didn't know what to think. the League didn't know what to do with him, but Nico being put in the situation he was in, decided to to take in Roy as his teammate much to the Leagues disagree. He turn around in his pitch black room with a skull hanging above

_*Flashback*_

_"It can't be! I would never betray the league! Being in the league playing shots with the big guys was my dream, how do you even know that they are even telling the truth?" Red Arrow shouted pointing at Nico as an enemy._

_"Roy listen we know your not the enemy or any of the sort we just think it might have to have time to adjust to the fact that we have two Roy's" Dinah spoke._

_"You are just going to make it more difficult if you go about that route." Nico commented making his presence known._

_"You realize this is a private. conversation right?" Dinah snapped making it known his presence wasn't needed._

_"The point is that I could care less if you are a clone or not, and neither does Luke aka second Roy, that's why I want to ask if you would want to join my team as the team switch?" Nico asked Roy._

_"Absolutely not!" Batman declared with a glare._

_"So what do you say want to join, as you can see I don't answer to the League. and if your still not sure, Luke what do you say should he join?" Nico asked Luke who just looked at Roy and said "What the heck it's not like I haven't got use to the fack that you are now my younger brother. So I am with Nico on this." Luke responded_

_"I said no, he will not be joining your team and that's final._

_"I don't think that's up to you to decide now is it, from what Nico said was that we would be switching members and you have already accepted Artemis as that deal now don't tell us that you will be going back on that deal now are you?" Will countered._

_"We never agreed to that your now making things up." Canary replied with irritation._

_"Oh really, then why did Green Arrow just accept her as his niece and protegé and said that she will be joining the team. That statement alone says it all that you accepted Artemis to the team. now its our turn and we chose Roy. if that's a problem we can just let Roy decide?" Nico replied mocking Black Canary._

_"You really would want the same person who physically replace you and be alright with it?" Roy asked Luke with wonder._

_"I said it's not a possibility for Roy to join you and that's final!" Batman shouted loosing his cool._

_"You are like a broken record why don't you have a cool down at the North pole." Nico Commented and phasing Batman straight through his shadow to who knows where._

_"What did you Just do to Batman?" Black Canary raged she seriously was starting to dis like this boy._

_"So you don't have confidence in you own comrades ability what a shame?" Nico said repeating his same move sending her to remote place._

_"You know your not going to make more enemy's in the league instead of friends." J'onn said with a little worry._

_"Don't sweat it. It's like they weren't asking for it they were all too damn serious they needed to cool off. now back to it will you join us we're not babies or do we need the justice league to train us. From what I've seen only J"onn here has my respect everyone else can go suck it." Nico commented. 'Great look at the habits I'm picking up!' follow with a mental note making the Martian smile."_

_"Well when you put it like that then why not?" Roy accepted._

_*End of flashback*_

Nico didn't know what to think except he couldn't just win and locate the gods!

"How right you are my hero." The same purple smoke came into view and shone bright as it did in his mind.

"Why are you here?" Nico asked not that he wasn't glad that some one had answered him

"I advise you to gather your team for I will only do this twice?" The voice responded.

"What why now?" Nico asked just when he was getting use to having three day's of quietness.

"Because I want to help and give you the strength to succeed that will also affect their world and also bring Hazard he will be apart of this journey as Well." The voice commanded.

"Okay, Geeze I liked it better when you gave advice." Nico retorted as He grabbed inside the shadow a dragged out Hazard "Amigo, I was in the middle of a game, you couldn't have just waited like seven more minutes." Leo whined.

Nico Dragged him out of his room towards the middle of the living room where Robin sat. "Hey Leo how goes traveling around with sy prince and wise girl?"

"It is the biggest drag on earth dude if i have to hear anymore flirt noises I am going to hurl." Leo stressed.

"Really then why not leave them and let them travel on their own?" Robin asked as he gave Leo his full and undivided attention.

"Because I know that they can't fully comprehend that this isn't Jason's quest it was given to Nico for a reason." Leo responded

"So your Leo, the one who created luke's Arm." Roy asked as he entered the room with his equipment.

"Yeah and you must be Roy the clone who Joined my buddies Nico." Leo asked slinging his arm around his neck in a friendly manner.

That was when Will and Luke came in with their armour. "Good were all here then that makes this easier." Nico said getting robins attention.

"Wait your leaving?" Robin asked Nico.

"Of course not I just was given a mission."Nico said as he motioned for the four to follow him. "Your welcome to come if you don't mind leaving for a while?"

"You really think I would miss out on a chance to go on a mission when your involved?" Robin questioned as he looked at Nico with an insane look.

"Wait your going to allow Boy wonder go but leave me out of it?" Wally cried as he Zoomed in, with his kid Flash uniform. "What I barely know you?" Nico said.

Wally took ahold of Nico hand and looked him into the eyes and said My name is Wally West highschool student, Grade A student, I love food and junk food, I love to flirt with people I have an interest. From the view I can see, it's quite adorable." Wally introduced and kissed Nico's left check. Leaving Nico blushing like crazy.

"Hey Guy's I was wondering what you thought of my brownies?" M'gann asked flying into the room as a purple light engulfed everyone in the room

**In a different dimension a bald main in a wheelchair awaited their arrival.**

five people stood awaiting their arrivals. Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Professor Xaviar, Ororo Munroe, and Logan.

"So professor can you at least tell us who we are to be expecting?" Scott asked

"They are from a different dimension where there's trouble brewing that could easily seep into our world." The Professor said calmly

"What and your letting some people from their dimension into ours! We already have enough trouble with Magneto and Mystique. and others that will mostly pop up?" Scott stressed.

"That's true Scott, one of them in particular is in need of help to finish a quest, to stop the invasion by releasing ancient entities. to concur it. The new protectors of that earth has ignored this cry of help." the Professor replied

"Wait why do they not heed such a warning?" Storm asked.

"They do not think such a threat exists, and want to control the one help that has been sent to them to make sure it doesn't happen. Its the same person who is being sent here as we speak." Professor X said.

"Who exactly is this person that you speak of?" Logan asked.

"His Name Is Nico Di 'Angelo. A demigod?" The professor X said as everyone Eyes bulged

"Is he child of Egyptian, Greek, or Roman gods" Storm asked keeping an open mind.

"He is a child of Greek as are two others who will be coming." the professor paused "Oh my he was only suppose to bring his archer friends and the mechanics, it seems we will be having three extra guest" The professor smiled. as a purple circle formed in mid-air and eight people fell out. a Green particular girl cried "Oh no! My brownies as the pan almost fell to the floor but Jean caught it in a nick of time and moved it back to M'ganns hands startling her. "What happened to us?" she asked a little worried.

"The blasted purple smoke had better have a better warning system before transporting us. I didn't even have time to tell them about the mission." Nico pouted as he blushed realizing they were in a room full of strangers.

"I'm sorry for intruding on what ever you were discussing before the purple voice dropped us on you." Nico said to the man as he got up and walked to Xavier and raised his hand "My name is Nico Di Angelo or Crock if you want to know? My companions starting with the Archers. the blonde one is Will, the dark haired, Luke, his older brother Roy. Leo the our engineer, Robin a friend, and his friends Kid Flash and Miss Martain." Nico introduced everyone. As Xavier

"So kid which god/goddess is your parent and from the smell of you is radiating with fear?" Logan snarled.

Nico paused as he sniffed his clothing "Really it took me, seven showers to get the stench of the underworld off of me!"

everyone had their jaws dropped. Nico looked up and smiled"I get that reaction every time. But yes I am the son of Hades and I really had no control of it." Nico replied to their reactions.

"I'm sorry it's just that the only Demigod we know of is Thor son of Jupiter!" Xavier pointed out "And besides were the last people to judge since we are mutants, and the world has very poor understanding of us?"

"Um what do you mean by mutants?" M'gann asked shyly.

"Mutants my dear, are people who have a mutated gene in their blood stream. either from birth, chemical reaction, or toxic waste and it gives you abilities that others can't comprehend." Ororo replied with a warm smile.

"Are there a lot of mutants?" M'gann continued.

"There are mutants born everyday." Strom responded.

"So why do people criticize you for having no control over how you are born?" M'gann asked softly.

"It's because of lack of understanding and people usually fear the unknown instead of trying to understand." Ororo responded softly.

"I think I can understand Miss?" M"gann began but paused when she realized she didn't know anyone of the people's names.

"Oh I am terribly sorry. Where are my manners. I am Professor Xavier or professor X. and I am a telapathic and these are the teachers for my institute a safe haven for mutants that have been disowned by their parents or are runaways. Ororo, Logan. and my aids for helping young students here to help their powers for good. Jean and Scott.

"Hi there!" Jean waved as yellow and red flash zoomed to her side "Hey beautiful, my names Wally AKA Kid Flash. How about I take you out on a date?" Wally asked as shaking not even paying attention to the chills running down his spin.

'Who the hell does he think he is flirting with me then showing I was nothing to him damn him straight to hell. No one makes a mockery of Hades" Nico's thoughts raged to the point where Xavier, Jean, and M'gann heard them giving him a look of sympathy. Scott was glaring daggers at Wally for pulling a stunt like that.

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend, and his names Duncan, I will also have to tell you to be careful with your powers some people in this dimension aren't as understanding as Storm put it." Jean said taking her hand out of Wally's hand.

"It's alright beautiful I feel so much safer with you around." Wally said again causing Nico to blow a fuse. shadows around Nico feet wrapped around him as Nico connected his own shadow to the one wrapped around Wally. Wally protested and looked at Nico who was a terrifying sight to behold Glares that had Wally almost wetting him self. "If theirs one thing I hate." Nico began sending shivers down everyone's spine "It's being played like a fool."

"What are you talking about?" Causing Nico's glare to intensify.

"Wally so the wrong thing to say? You would happen to of forgotten what you said to Nico like seven minutes ago." Robin asked.

"Not really was it something important?"

Nico raged "No one flirts with me and calls it nothing." Nico slammed Wally right through the door into far corner of the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Bub I really can't say that he didn't deserve being shoved but, was that really necessary?" Logan asked

"Well all I can say is that not to flirt with Nico unless you mean it." Will stated as Luke and Roy couldn't help but nod and show their pity to Wally.

Scott couldn't help but smile. "Nico I can tell we will get along just well." Scott told him with his arm put around Nico.

"If you say so." Nico said not really listening. he couldn't help wrap around the thought 'damn I was just a fool, who could ever love a son of Hades, great I'm not only a pathetic leader I am also not good enough to be with anyone.'

M'gann could help but feel angry with Wally, here was some on whose heart was bleeding for love and he dismisses it like nothing.

"Um before we get a little carried away i would like to say that I know why your here Nico and what you need to help stop the invasion, I will help on one condition." The professor started but was interrupted by Nico who said "I accept."

"But you haven't even heard what he was going to ask?" M'gann stated.

"I don't need to when I can get nothing but good vibes from him so what every he needs I can get." Nico said.

The Professor chuckled "I like that you have faith in me. but what I ask is something different from what you think. what I ask is for you to exchange the favor for it will benefit all of us. we can help train and prepare you as much as we can. Ororo please go and show our guests their rooms and I would like to ask of you to leave your weapons here, we'll make sure they are taken care of."

Roy was about to protest when Nico said "If you want that you'll have to tell what 'take Care of' means for they mainly fight with bows and arrows and him distructo thingy's.'

"Their not thingy's there called distructo disks." Robin snapped.

"We will put them in the danger room and if you feel better we can show you where the will be placed." Xavier offered.

"If that would be best then okay." Nico agreed.

"I have a question, you said this place is filled with mutants what are we suppose to be because last time I checked Luke, Robin and I were Humans." Roy asked

"Well this will work out better than I thought you see we are trying to show the world that were are no threat." Xavier said.

"I think I get it know you want us here to vouch for you and try to get equal rights." Roy responded.

"If you don't mind, it would be greatly appreciated.

Luke smiled "I have nothing better to do, and we wouldn't be heros if we didn't lend a hand."

Roy just shrugged his shoulder.

"Alright you five follow me." Logan instructed pointing to Roy, Luke, Will, Leo, and Robin.

"Nico I really hope you find happiness." Xavier said "Now Miss Ororo will you show these two to their rooms and Scott please bring Wally to the medbay.


	18. 18 New rooms, and the villian's plan

Young Justice/Percy Jackson/ Marvel Charators and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain and marvel companys sorry for misspelling it.

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.)

Pairing's:Nico/Wally Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby Leo/Tabitha

Nico's team currently 

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Roy/is now luke-Arsenal- Archer

Roy Harper - Red Arrow - team member switch

Rogue - Rogue

Bobby Drake - Iceman

Raven-Raven-magic

Victor - Cyborg

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman

others if it comes to me

Sky Knight's temporary team.

Jason Grace - Sky Knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl knight

Leo Valdez -Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Young Justice

Kaldar- Aqua Lad

Robin

Wally - Kid Flash

Superboy

M'gann - Miss Martian

Artemis - team member switch.

Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

Logan - Wolverine

Scott Summers - Cyclops

* * *

Chapter 18: getting to know your surroundings.

"This room will be your's Nico you can personalize it any way you like." Ororo said opening a door to a large room, with a king sized bed and blank walls a dresser.

"You can decorate it or do what ever you would like?"

"Thank you but I have to say I wasn't expecting to stay for a long time so I will be needing clothes?" Nico stated

"If you would like I could easily arrange for a shopping trip for you, M'gann, and your friends a trip to Bayville mall to get you some new clothes, and some things to stabilize your rooms

"Miss Ororo I don't mean to be a bother but I can easily shape shift into any clothes i would need." M'gann calmly pointed out.

"Ororo is fine, and you can come to help decorate your room. if you would like." Ororo replied laying a warm hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"I would love to come!" M'gann exclaimed she was beginning to think her accident ripe might prove to be great.

"Also you might not know this but I'm not a mutant I am an Extra terrestrial from your sister planet Mars." Megan said testing the waters.

"Well then it's an honor to you here and I bet the other residents of the house would be most excited to meet some one from another planet." Ororo said.

"I kind of had the same reaction, being a demigod and all doesn't have it's advantage of exploring the unknown." Nico commented with a small smile.

"Hey Miss O! we are about to go jam outside wanna come?" A girl in pink shirt and blue jeans and brown hair pulled into a high pony tail who was busy dancing trying to prefect her moves.

"Hello kitty I would like for you to meet two of our new house mates Nico and M'gann." Ororo said pointing towards Nico, and M'gann.

Kitty opened her eyes and saw the green girl with ed hair but when her eyes landed on Nico a whole new ball game exploded. "Man your totally just the most adorable boy I have ever seen you are totally going to be my new BGF."

"And nice to meet you M'gann I love your shade of green by the way!" Kitty gave a thumbs up to M'gann

"Thanks never had some one complement my skin before?" M'gann blushed

"Are kidding me first blue boy then green girl I have to say that dark skin and light skin is so last season." Kitty prided.

"Well that's sweet of you." M'gann smiled she could tell she was going to like this place. even if it was for a little while.

Nico was grumbling about be called cute.

"So you like have already had a tour?" Kitty asked as she pulled Nico into a hug.

"I was about to after I showed M'gann to her room?" Ororo smiled.

"Yah kidding right I could totally show my new peeps around right after you show M'gann her rocked room!" Kitty offered.

"Didn't you say you had a jamming outside?" asked Ororo calmly reminded.

"Well Kurt and the others can totally jam without me? After all when the other girls find out that we have a totally gay house mate who is like the most adorable guy on the planet. Just look at him he is so adorable that his cheeks are pinchable." Kitty pinched Nico's checks who couldn't stop blushing. 'Wait a minute?' "Since when are sons of Hades adorable." Nico shouted getting Kitty's to look at Nico as she asked. "What do you mean child of Hades?" Kitty asked with biting her finger.

Ororo and M'gann couldn't help but laugh. "Both Nico and M'gann aren't mutants?" Ororo kindly pointed out.

"There not but she's green and floating and does that make him a human?" Kitty pointed out.

"Well actually I'm a martian from Mars." M'gann replied.

"And I'm a Demigod a son of Hades." Nico said with a pout. He was definitely not going to like this girl much if she kept calling him adorable, what ludicrous son's of Hades were undesirable."

"Oh my god your from Mars. Wait until the others get a load of this?" Kitty squealed. then turned to Nico and she just had to ask.

"You wouldn't happen to have an older brother that's straight would you because, if all children o Hades are as attractive as you I want first dibs." Kitty declared.

"Wait aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself I'm not even from this dimension? I'm not sure if I have any brothers or siblings?" Nico said still blushing.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that logic considering I'm standing right here?" a dark voice said startling Nico, M'gann, Kitty and Storm.

"Wait who are you and ow did you get into the institute." Ororo demanded.

"Please forgive me for barging in but, my father felt a some what disturbance in his domain by a child he hasn't had? so he sent me to investigate and see if you are threat to him." the mystery teen said.

"Well dimension brother were I come from we introduce ourselves first before begin judging others Nico Di 'Angelo formally changed to Nico Di' Crock, the current Ghost King 14 son of hades in a different dimension" Nico said with a raised hand. to the dark shadow

"Black luke Carter son of Hades in this dimension. 17 and hells defender." Blake introduced with lack of emotion, and stepped out of the shadow, to Kitty's delight at the sexy dark son of Hades that had stepped out of the darkness.

He had pitch black army cut hair black eyes and paled white skin and a goatee. he had black as night armour and a four foot long blade of Stygian iron. He was muscular and had fear wrapped around him.

"What honor do I owe my younger brother?" Nico asked.

"Younger?" Blake asked lifting a brow

"My father stuck me and my sister in the layer of the lotus eaters, in 1930's. if you don't believe me you ca check my life book I bet its in there somewhere?" Nico responded.

"Okay enough with the chit-chat now tell me why your here and I might let you live?" Blake glared.

"Enough with the hostility, can't you just look in my life book to find out what I'm doing because I have had enough explaining to people I don't know that I'm trying to stop an invasion in one world that could easily seep into both our worlds. It might not be as catastrophic here but in my world and hers could easily be destroyed, but if they gain enough force they could do serious damage to yours and I don't think father would be to happy with having nothing to rule. Now would he!" Nico commented.

"An invasion?" Blake and Kitty asked.

"Yeah my team and I are here to gain new team mates to help locate the gods in Miss martian world to actually give her world a fighting chance! But I also gave Xavier my word that I would help him out with the problem here? So you can say I'm stuck here for a while and you will have no problems with me or my team." Nico responded looking into Blake's black orbs.

"Father may not like the invasion part but I will relay the information to him but, be warned he will not take to likely if you do something disastrous and you will be the one to pay the consequences." Blake warns as he disappeared in the black smoke.

"So how about showing us M'gann's room and the tour." Nico asked ignoring the bunch of protests from M'gann and Kitty.

"Wait that's why you didn't join Young Justice, that there was something big going to happen to earth? But why hasn't the justice League began to prepare for the assault?" M'gann asked.

"It's because they would like to keep tabs on someone who was sent to help save their world." Nico responded.

"Like, why would they do that? Do they want an invasion to happen or what." Kitty asked.

"I'm not sure but if this quest works out I will get new allies and people to help if they need it." Nico stated with a hopeful look.

"Well your here now. So take one day at a time and get stronger as well learn about your temporary new home." Ororo suggested "before we get anymore unwanted attention I would like to hope you wouldn't mind sharing a room M'gann I think it would prove useful since I'm not sure if your new to Earth." Ororo stated as she led her down towards her new room.

M'gann was so full of delight she was going to finally have that female bonding she has seen on T.V. on Mars "No of course not as long as she doesn't have fire powers I will be okay."

"You don't like being near fire?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah it's just that I could die from being near extreme heat or fire it's like an Achilles curse for us Martians." M'gann said.

"Have no worries M'gann no one here would intentionally hurt you and I will give everyone a note and warning to not set any fires." If that would help Ororo said giving M'gann a warm hug.

"That would be most appreciated." M'gann hugged back she felt safe around Ororo like she had this motherly feeling surrounding her.

"Now this will be your room." Ororo opened the door to a room with two sets of everything. M'gann looked in and saw a dark skinned girl running around putting things away in her dresser. when she noticed Ororo and rather shy beautiful green skin peering into the room.

Amara couldn't help but be releived "boy am I glad that I'm not the only bashful one." Amara said gaining a laugh from M'gann

"Hello I'm Amara, and you must be my new roommate. I also must say your quite beautiful." Amara complemented with a very warm smile. "M'gann and I am a martian from Mars and I hope you won't mind me being your roommate, and I love your hair." M'gann returned.

"Are you kidding I get to room with a person from a neighboring planet that's so far out! Also I would so get bored if I didn't have a roomie." Amara said laughing linking her arm around M'gann.

"Now Amara I would also like to advise that you try not to set many fires. M'gann's people are extremely vulnerable to fire." Ororo warned

"Wait then wouldn't it be a bad idea for her to room with me after all my powers are kind of like fire and i would feel so bad if ever did anything to her." Amara expressed.

"That's why I also trust you the most! It will give you a good chance to control your powers and restraint and I also have to say your personality are quite similar that you two would become fast friends. What do you think M'gann?" Ororo asked.

"Well why not give it a chance, I would love to room with Amara she seems so sweet and caring." M'gann smiled.

"Well if your sure about it then I'll give it a shot. Wait don't you have any things with you?" Amara asked.

M'gann smiled and said "My people really don't need clothes." As she transformed her outfit matching just like Amara's.

"That really must be a blessing and a huge money saver." Amara complemented.

"Wow Amara your so right I just hope the guys don't mistake her for Mystique that would be quite dangerous." Kitty responded.

Nico reminded everyone here that he was still present asked "Who's Mystique?"

"I'll tell you as I get down with the tour yo!" Kitty commented as shouted down the hallway and said away we go troops.

"As long as I can come and get to know my new roommate." Amara commented.

**With Logan.**

"Okay everyone listen up I will only tell you this once this the weapons room and you can get it when ever you really need it. If your lucky you can even join us in the danger room after we evaluate your skills." Logan said to them

"Wait what's this so called danger room?" Robin asked with interest.

"It's a training facility to help prepare new mutants or x-men to fight and use their abilite for good. Now put your stuff in here and if you need it just follow the path we took alright?" Logan instructed

"Got it." they all answered.

"You wouldn't happen to have a medbay would you?" Will asked.

"With the way the kids act around here? It would be stupid not to have a medic room." Logan replied

"Good because my talents mostly rely on healing, medicine, and archery I am after all a child of Apollo." Then why don't I Have Rogue there show you it." Logan said recruiting a skunk haired girl who just walked in.

"What just because you lazy to do things on your own doesn't mean the rest of us don't have a life." Rogue commented grabbing her bag she accidentally left in the room

"Kid what do you think you're doing leaving your stuff in the weapons room?" Logan growled.

"Will you keep a lid on it, it's not my fault that we gained a whole bunch of noisy nut cases. Rogue looked to the others and notice the tall red head and blond headed boys and immediately blushed 'damn those boys are fine even finer the Scott!"

"Well that may be true but, if you want to read in here again you'll have to do me a favor and show Blondie over here the medbay and try and set him up with a work space?" Logan bargained

"Wait your mutant ability is healing?" Rogue asked

"Nope I'm just a demigod, son of Apollo which gives me a nack for healing when I sing a song to Apollo." Will smiled at the pretty lady.

"Well then you better walk fast because I will leave you behind, if you start to lag! Got it?" Rogue asked already walking through the door.

"Got it!" Will ran after her.

"Then there were four?" Logan stated looking at the four wondering what he was going to do with them. Then his nose picked up on Lukes arm. "Bub have you forgot to mention your arm?"

"Well I don't recall you asking about my arm?" luke countered.

"Smart kid, taunt the people who has took you in. but now tell me why does your arm smell like metal?" Logan demanded.

"Well as you can smell my real arm was cut of by a mad mn to help process his cloning project. He took me by suprize when my mentor and I where looking into a smuggling operation he got me and cut off my arm and stuffed me into a freeze pod. I was their for thre years when Nico freed me and I found out my Mentor had replaced me with a clone." Logan noticed Roy stiffen "And Leo here was kind enough to build me a arm that had no strings attached. its buit with weapons so I can suprize my opponets and take them by suprize." Roy gave a deminstration as his arms compartments all releiced and showed the true fighting skills he now had.

"Wow you actually made this to where it works on command you got a talent." Logan complemented as he inspected the self made arm

"Ah its nothing? it would be an insult if I couldn't at least build a motorcycle by hand. I am after all the son of Hepheastus god of forge?" Leo stated like it was old news.

Logan smiled maybe this bunch of strangers might prove to be useful after all. "Is that so then you would mind building me a bran new motorcycle then by hand then?" Logan challenged

"you supply me the materials and I'll build you an almost indestructable bike?" Leo said grabbing his tool belt.

"Bubb. you just got your self a chellenge I'll supply you with the supplies if you can get it done intime?" Logan smiled.

"Name the place and time?"Leo said grabbing his sketch pad and started on the design" Leo said

"Three days from saturday when you tell me all the tools and materials you'll need?" Logan replied

"Whats today?" Leo asked half way through his sketch.

"Tuesday." Logan replied not evan noticing three missing people.

"Good then can you get me all the stuff on this list and heres your design. you remind me of a wolverine so your bikes going to reemble a wolverine." leo said and showed him the design

"Kid I think you and I will be getting along just fine." Logan said enjoying the new thoughs of that motorcycle.

**With Robin, Roy, and Luke.**

"So Robin what do you think of this place?" Roy asked still skeptical of the whole dimension travel thing.

"I think that I will never stop thanking myself for getting involved in Nico's life. I mean I hate to play a Wally but this totally awesome man have you ever had such an adventure like this not only will we be getting better training but we can actually have an aliance with them?" Robin said excitedly as the exited out of the .

"Thats true who would have thought that just by accepting his offer not only has a new world opend up I also got a new arm with no attactments. No doubt luthor would have tried to save his life from me by givin me a new arm that would most likely had some strings attatched?" Luke said not expecting a blue fuzzy man and dark skinned boy with blondeish bown hair to run into him disapearing in a blue smoke.

"What the hell just happened?" Roy asked alarmed that Luke has just disapeared.

"Oh don't worry about that that was just Kurt and Evan getting into mischief again?" Jean grey said floating into the room. "I think your group is getting smaller. I came to show you to your rooms? I have to say that if you would be kind and tell Luke this later, since you will be sharing a room with him?"

"She's right we started with eight but now were down to two?" Roy said to Robin

"I was just wondering do you think we should meddle in Wally's love life?" Robin asked Roy.

"Look guys if you try to set up me and your friend I will give you a world of hurt!" Jean warned.

"Relax it's not you he talking about. I think he wants to set up Nico and Wally if I guessed right?" Roy said as he looked to Robin.

"Yeah you got it right I just want Wally to be happy and to stop making a fool of himself and Nico has had little love in his life. You seen how Wally reacted in the cave so not Wally he would not look someone in the eyes like that. Not with out realising something deeper inside them." Robin pointed out

"Your an analysist aren't you?" Jean asked as she showed them up stairs. When Bobby and Ray came running through the door Bobby crashed into Robin almost into a wall if it weren't for Jean stopping them.

"Oh sorry man I really need to look forward as to where I'm going" Bobby apologized as he peered towards as dark brown looked into dark blue eye's.

'Damn whats up with everyone being cute around here? first if I was a little older I would so go out with that Scott guy' "Don't worry about it I've had harder knocks to my head then usual." Robin replied as he put his shades back on.

"Hi I'm Bobby Drake, or Iceman if you wanted to know?" Bobby introduced 'man pinch my self and call me gulasto. I never thought I'd see the day when I saw a boy cuter then a girl'

"Let me guess class clown?" Robin asked.

"What me a class clown never." Bobby said with fake insult.

"Please Bobby when are you not throwing snowballs and disrupting class? Also great timing since I was on my way up to show Robin to your room since he's going to be your roommate?" jean said with a smile of her own.

Robin looked to Bobby as did Bobby and back to Jean 'Did she read my thoughts.' they both asked.

Jean just smiled. as it confirmed their theory 'Well now if she can actually get us together let her try it's not like he would be interest in me, or is he?' they both thought and looked to one another.

"If you want to play match maker so can I and I have just the person in mind for you Jean said leading Roy away. leaving them both to wonder? "So want to go see your new room buddy Bobby asked dragging him up the stairs"

Oh he's going to be the death of me. causing Jean to laugh in the other hallway. 'Witch' "Hey! I heard that!"

'I was hoping you would. Robin smiled'

"Jean is of her rockers today? So what powers do you have mines Ice." Bobby stated making a Robin Ice statue.

"Well to be honest I am here for support of mutants if that's what the professor ment, plus different dimension traveler I have also am acrobatics, and have inhanced my own strength and speed." Robin replied.

"Wait so your a human who doesn't hate mutants that's a first for me by why hangout hear?" Bobby asked as he open a room painted Ice blue and stuff scattered.

"Well Professor Xavier thinks it might open people's eyes that your not evil." Robin replied.

"Well your lucky to be rooming with me because you'll find no one better to mutant shadow!" Bobby boasted his pride.

"Wow lucky me?" Robin said with a small smile

**With Luke, Evan, and Kurt.**

"Woah watch where your going man I really want to get out of this in one piece." Evan cried as he was busy getting out of the bushes.

"I'm sorry I just got a little carried away." Kurt said laughing.

"Not just that but I think you ran over somebody as well?" Evan pointed out.

"You think so?" Kurt asked

"I for one know so?" a voice said from underneath Kurt freaked and transported to the top of the tree they were next to.

"Who are you?" Evan asked?

"The person you ran over and somehow transported me away from my friend and brother?" Luke said as he stood up dusting off his clothes.

"I'm sorry about that my names Evan Daniels and he's Kurt Wagner, you must be one of the new mutants that arrived yesterday." Evan said holding out his hand.

"Hey dude I'm sorry for accidentally having my skate board taking you out like that?" Kurt said reappearing before Luke.

"Luke Castellan and I am a not a mutant the only thing that isn't human about me is my right arm. It is actually a biconical arm to replace the one that was cut of by a madman." Luke said wanting their reactions

"Wait if your not a mutant then what are you here?" Evan asked fishing out the skate board.

"Professors idea he wants three of us to live together so we can show the world that humans and mutants can live peacefully together. I also have to say I'm really digging the fuzzy dude." Luke said

"Easy now I like the fact that I'm appealing and all just not interested." Kurt said rubbing his head.

"who ever said that I like you that way I was just meaning that I've met a green alien Girl and now a blue mutant man I was wondering, when I'll meet a purple person." Luke said.

"Wait you've met a real martian?" Kurt asked forgetting the weird moment.

"Yeah she's around here somewhere?" Luke said.

"So you don't have a problem with mutants?" Evan asked

"Why should I?" Luke asked.

"No it's just that it's not everyday you meet open-minded people." Evan responded.

"Well then it's a good thing that we here to change that." Luke was determined.

**Else where with Magneto and three other mutants. known as Dr. Doom, Green Goblin, and Venom.**

"Is the plan ready" Magneto asked.

"Of corse it is the ultimate challenge is about to start we just need to even the playing fields a bit." Doom said.

"And exactly how do you plan on doing that every day they get stronger." Goblin asked

"How you ask? By taking out the pawns first." Magneto said.

"They can't come to their rescue when they come and losers will become our trophies as the winners become apart of our new army for world domination." Venom said


	19. 19 Spidermans capture& big three kids

Young Justice/Percy Jackson/ Marvel Charators and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain and marvel companys

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy, Bobby, Leo, Will

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.) only thing I own is Blake Luke Carter, Iro Magda, and Stefanos

Pairing's:Nico/Wally or Nico/Pietro Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby Leo/Tabitha Rogue/Blake

Nico's team currently 

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Roy/is now Luke - Archer

Roy Harper - Red Arrow - team member switch

Rogue - Rogue

Bobby Drake - Iceman

Raven-Raven-magic

Victor - Cyborg

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman

Blake - My character

others if it comes to me

Sky Knight's temporary team.

Jason Grace - Sky Knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl knight

Leo Valdez - Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Young Justice

Kaldar- Aqua Lad

Robin

Wally - Kid Flash

Superboy

M'gann - Miss Martian

Artemis - team member switch.

Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

Logan - Wolverine

Scott Summers - Cyclops

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Starfire - Alien

* * *

Chapter 19. Spiderman's capture/big three kids

It was a cold night that Spiderman was patrolling. He was swinging on his webs he shot from his wrist. he was looking down when he saw a mugging, happening. "Not on spidys watch your not."

he swooped down spiraling shooting out spider webs knocking him to the wall "Now you should know better then to take thins that don't belong to you?" Spiderman warned as he picked up the ag only to have a knock out gas spray in his face. "What's going on, why do I feel sleepy." As he passed out.

The lady removed her costume revealing a young blonde woman with silver lipstick, and a white fur coat she took out a phone and said "Magneto the jobs done?" Emma Frost said as she released the mugger mind.

"Good Job Frost your ride will be their momentarily" Magneto responded.

"No worries I can see it from here." emma stated as two silver metal spheres appeared out of the air. they opened up as Emma deposited Spiderman in one and got in the other one. "Boy the little hero's can't even stray from the people who crosses them. as they were both shut and floated to a new base of Magneto.

Magneto was waiting outside as the pods descended. Emma was out of hers first seeing that she was conscious. "Well done Emma you have proven to be most worthy of joining the competition."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Emma stated as Magneto put Spiderman in a tub and kicked up the knock out gas

"One down twelve to go!" Magneto said.

"This is getting interesting." Emma said

"Emma there is also one more thing I will need you to do?" Magneto said.

"What would that be?" Emma Frost asked.

"It seems as though that Charles has gained new mutants if you can quietly capture at least five of them and bring them here it would be most appreciated.

"Worried they could be a wreck in your plan?" Emma asked.

"Of course not! We don't need them considering my game is about to take place after the necessary pawns are taken care of? and those five mutants will be the ignition of the start.

* * *

It was the day Nico was dreading the shopping day where M'gann, Robin, Wally who had awoken up he was on official back to flirting making Nico mad, Will, and him.

Storm, Jean, Kitty, Bobby, and Amara was joining them. "Oh goodie more girls for Wally to flirt with and to ignore my feelings, well who need him any ways? I seem to be quiet attraction in this dimension anyways?" Nico said not really looking for someone to answer/

"Does little brother have relationship problems?" Blake asked as he was now occupying the other vacant bed he was currently in a navy green t-shirt and camoflouge pants, and army boots. he ha a skull necklace.

"What do you want? My relationship problems are none of your concern?" Nico glared. as he pulled on his dirty clothes.

"Well what a lovely greeting for your dear old brother, and after all the trouble I went to become your new roommate?"Blake responded pulling out a very horrifying cover book of Bloody victims

"What do you mean roommate?" Nico asked

"The old man wants me to keep an eye on you and by the end of this month if I see nothing wrong he would want to meet you to see if he could help in any way to stop this so-called invasion?" Blake responded flipping a page.

"Does the professor know your here?" Nico asked

"Of corse he does and he's okay with as long as I don't kill anyone in the building." Blake said flipping another page

"Okay then if he's okay with it, but let me make it clear you snore I will throw you out got it" Nico warned

"But it will be good practice if you fall for the red-haired guy I visited him and boy is he a snorer." Blake said baiting Nico

"Do I look like I give a damn if he snores." Nico shouted throwing a pillow at Blake.

"You must if I got to do something you didn't I didn't even tell you I saw him in the nude and I must say I'm not impressed." Blake responded not even looking up from the book

Nico blushed and said "Well then why would I want him?" Nico asked not making a difference in Blake's attention

"I don't know you tell me?" Blake said with a snicker.

"What I have no Idea what your talking about?" Nico tried to pull off but failing Miserably.

"So your the time traveler that father talked about." A female voice asked spooking Nico.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here?" Nico demanded pointing at the light brown-haired girl who had on a sky pink one piece swim suit with light blanket with an ocean roaring on it wrapped around her waist. she had long flowing blonde/brown hair and bright sea blue eyes She had orbs of water floating in the air with her hands.

"Ah dear cousin hasn't your brother told you about me and little Stefanos. I'm Iro Magda Daughter of Poseidon I heard the news from dad that a new son of Hades has entered their radar."

"Great let me guess Zeus wants to kill me!" Nico asked as he put on his shirt. and if the person who's? hiding behind the curtain you can come out as well?" Nico said.

Nico looked over and saw a bright wild blonde haired boy with deep purple eye's, and a splash of freckles wearing a blue t-shirt with a thunderbolt on it, and with gym shorts, and sky-blue shoes. he was at least ten 'Weird wasn't Percy like fourteen when he found me and my sister, and by the look of things he lacks Jason's 'perfect' attitude.' "Hello my names Nico Di' Angelo, and you must be Stefanos?" Nico asked with a warm smile. 'Okay what's happened to the old Nico who just grunts at people.

He just smiled widely and gave Nico a crushing hug said "How'd you guess?"

Nico was having little doubts about his sanity. "Well if it weren't for the symbol on your chest and having the guest of the son of Hades Blake and the Daughter of Poseidon Magda. It would only make sense if you would be the son of Zeus."

"Wow father said that you were smart and that's why he had me give this to you." Stefano said fishing out a crumpled letter and tossed it to Nico.

"So Zeus doesn't want to kill me?" Nico asked.

Stefanos panicked as he said. "Why would he destroy you he said that you would become my teacher and show me how to go into second state since you already accomplished it!"

Nico eye's bulged as he said that. as did Iro's and Blake's. "Wait you can go into second stated!" They both shouted causing Kitty to phase through "Will you be quiet some of us are trying to sleep?" and stuck her head back in.

"I didn't know this place had ghosts!" Sefanos said excitedly

kitty some how heard that and said "I am not a ghost, by the way whose the adorable kid?" Kitty asked phasing all the way into the room. "Whose everyone in this room?"

Stefano was already jumping up and down saying. "I'm Stefanos, son of Zeus those three are my cousins Blake and Iro they don't like to play with me. Blake says he's too busy defending Hell and Iro says she's busy rescuing the sea creature of the big blue. So father thought he would have the different dimension person watch after me and to train me?"

"I don't mean to be rude but just how much sugar have you had?" Kitty asked

"A whole bag why?" Stefanos replied.

'Is this how I acted when I was near Percy. man no wonder he wanted to stuff me in a meat grinder.' Nico thought as he opened the letter

Dear son of Hades

I have read your life book and saw many things gone wrong in your life. My child Stefanos life was quite the same lost his mother to a vengeful god and lost his only sister. you are the same. I would like to make an offer to make up for you to take Stefano in as your brother and love and look after him I really can't look after him and manage the Gods and the world. I would also like to relay a vital information as to why no other children of your dimension hasn't been able to access second state. It's because theirs a prophecy about a single demigod chosen by Chaos shall allow the next king of gods. You of your time has done the unthinkable and unlocked the god like state, I have also seen in my dreams that Stefanos has also unlocked his second state and will become the next King of the gods for this dimension. That's why I would like you to look after Stefanos and help him to grow into a strong and kind demigod, also you have no choice but to accept. I would also like to point out that if Stefano dies I will release my own type of hell on you got it

your loving Uncle Zeus

"Wow it looks like Stefanos has a new brother and protector." Blake said peering over Nico's shoulders.

"No way who? it you Blake or is it Nico?" Stefanos asked.

"Well go on Nico give Stefanos a newly brother hug." Blake said pushing Nico towards the over energetic boy who tackled him to the ground.

"I always wanted an older brother to look after me. So does that mean you'll teach me second state.

"Hold the phone and not yet we have to train you first before anything else where did Iro and Kitty go?" Nico asked

"They left when you were reading the note. Saying something about breakfast. Which by the way sounds awesome right now big brother!" Stefano pleaded with his big purple eyes.

"Fine come on!" Nico said leaving the room

"Don't forget about me big brother after all I'm hungry as well?" Blake said.

"You know where the kitchen is, after all your nightly visits to a certain red-haired boy." Nico replied.

"Make me breakfast and next time I'll take a picture." Blake offered enjoying the new shade of red on his brother. they made it down stares when Blake's eye's landed upon Rogue.

"My eye's have never laid upon such beauty before may I ask what your name is?" Blake asked kissing Rogues glove.

Rogue was at first shocked but her demeanor changed when she got a better look at him and blushed, "You can call me Rogue, and who would you happen to be?"

"My names Blake Luke Carter defender of Hell." Blake responded looking back into her eyes.

"Wow sexy name people just call me death touch since I can steal their energys that's why I just wear my gloves." Rogue said intrigueing Blake even more an took off Rogues glove much to Rogues protests and pressed his hand against Rogues. Rogue prepaired for the worst when she noticed that she wasn't feeling any headaces. "I don't understand how is this possible?" Rogue asked.

"The only energy Sons of Hades has is the energy of the dead so can call us the walking dead since half our blood is already dead." Blake responded not taking his hand away from the embrace of Rogues.

"I'm not sure I follow but, anything works for me." Rogue said smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to have any free time later today would you?" Blake asked.

Rogue just shook her head and said "I have all the time in the world?"

"Then how about I treat you to a five star restruant around here?" Blake asked rubbing Rogues hand.

"What you don't have to spend a lot of money on me." Rogue protested.

"Nonsence I am the son of Hades lord of the underworld and riches, and children of hades has a huge allownce, so moneys no big deal, expessially for such a beautiful woman." Blake replied as Nico placed four plates of food on the table.

"I hope you don't mind but I decided to make you something to eat since I didn't want you to feel hungry while we ate. Also carefull its spicey." Nico said as he and Stefanos sat down.

"Wow this smells divine, and I love to spice up my own food, you can never be too careful around here. lot of grabby hands if you catch my drift?" Rogue said taking a bit of the eggs and imediatly fell in love. "You have to tell me the recipe. Just the right amount of spice."

"I will?" Nico said as he noticed Stefanos glaring at him with tears in his eyes. "What? too spicy?" Stefanos just nodded not wanting to open his mouth afraid he would let out a roar of fire out.

"How about putting some sour cream on your tongue and spreading a bit on the eggs and breakfest burrito it will help balance out the spicynes Nico said placing it next to Stefano who just tooka spoonful to the mouth as he sighed with relief. and went to work with spreading it all over the food.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "And who would you be?"

"I'm Stefanos and what ever his last name is?" pointing to Nico and ate the food feeling relief from the spicyness.

"He just became my little brother this morning!" Nico stated.

"How did that work out?" Rogue asked in total love with the burrito. she was hopint to get the rescipy. As Blake was wondering if Nico could teach him how to cook it seems to have proven to have an effect for Rogue.

"Well Zeus chose him to look after me, since I have no other family I guess and he just happened to be close enough." Stefanos replied.

"wait your saying that your actually children of the greek gods, I would be laughing if it weren't for the face I have my powers, wow I'm actually going on a date with a son of Hades now that's sound so hot." Rogue said tuethfully.

"Hey Nico how was your nights rest?" Robin asked as he walked in the room.

"Terrable if you count that your best friend has plagued my mind." Nico responded as he dug into Robin jacket and pulled out his utility belt.

"You know you could have just asked for something with out violating me?" Robin said taking Nico's plate.

"I'm just glad you caried this around so I wouldn't have to break in it later." Nico said pulling out the collapsible bo staff and handed it to Stefano "Here you will be using this for now until I can get Leo to forge you a weapon."

"Wait why are you giving away my collapsible staff away?" Robin asked.

"And why would I be making a weapon for Blondie?" Leo asked

"Well for starters he's the son of Zeus and has been put into my care for the time being. So I needed to give him something to practice with until then." Nico responded "and it's not like you don't have a spare any ways." Nico said to Robin.

"No way your really the son of Zeus? Well amigo you do have some similarities to both Jason and Thalia. well hello I Leo valdez son of Hephaestus. and Will should be down momentarily, he's the son of Apollo." Leo said not expecting a crushing huge from Stefanos.

"No way you are the son of big brother that is so cool does that mean you can build anything?" Stefanos shouted in delight.

"Kid who gave you the sugar?" Robin asked with a growing migraine.

"Well the Nyads of course silly how else do you think I got fed." Stefanos said.

"have they ever heard of a balanced breakfast with no sugar."

"Well they asked what I wanted and I said a bowl of sugar and brought it out. it was awesome." Stefanos said laughing.

"Are you sure your the son of Zeus and why are you here?" Leo asked

"Good morning everyone how was your night?" M'gann asked floating in the kitchen

"It was great and why are you green?" Stefanos asked with a hyper smile.

"Well aren't you adorable!" M'gann said "and I am a Martian from Mars, that's where I get my green from."

"That is so cool. Evan cooler then being a demigod." Stefanos smiled. "Awe aren't you sweet."

"So who's ready to go shopping?" Jean asked.

**So how do you like the new characters please review**


	20. 20 School & Emma Frost

Young Justice/Percy Jackson/ Marvel Charators and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain and marvel companys

Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy, Bobby, Leo, Will

(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.) only thing I own is Blake Luke Carter, Iro Magda, and Stefanos

Pairing's:Nico/Wally or Nico/Pietro Artemis/Jason Richard/Bobby Leo/Tabitha Rogue/Blake

Nico's team currently 

team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team

Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader

Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer

Roy/is now Luke - Archer

Roy Harper - Red Arrow - team member switch

Rogue - Rogue

Bobby Drake - Iceman

Raven-Raven-magic

Victor - Cyborg

Tula- Aqua girl

Bobby Drake - Iceman

Blake - My character

others if it comes to me

Sky Knight's temporary team.

Jason Grace - Sky Knight

Annabeth Chase - Owl knight

Leo Valdez - Hazard - the weapon and ship builder

Young Justice

Kaldar- Aqua Lad

Robin

Wally - Kid Flash

Superboy

M'gann - Miss Martian

Artemis - team member switch.

Mentors

Ororo Munroe-Storm Hank

Paula Crock - Huntress

Logan - Wolverine

Scott Summers - Cyclops

Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Starfire - Alien

* * *

Chapter 20: New school year.

Nico, Robin, Wally, Luke, M'gann, and Blake stood in the Professors office.

"I know you six are new here and I would like to say that I have enrolled you into Bayville high where you'll still have a normal life if that is alright with you. "Here are your class schedule and please try to have a good time, and if you would like to enroll in an activity please let me know so I can send in an applications."

"Hey Professor do you think I could join the cheer squad, its been one of my dreams to be a cheerleader ever since I saw them on t.v. on Mars." M'gann asked.

The professor just smile and said "I don't see why not it's a perfect way to keep exercise I'll send in an applications."

"Thank you professor." Megan said smiling changing skin colors to match Jean Grey

"What about the rest of you. like Wally you could join the track team if you would like but to be modest of your powers. and Robin you could join gymnastics if you would like." the Professor said.

"What about my powers?" Wally asked.

"Don't you have control over them?" The Professor asked.

"Of corse I do but back home they tell us to keep a low profile?" Wally said.

"Yes keeping a low profile is great and all but, it doesn't mean you can't at least have a double live and be a child as well." the Professor responded.

"So your saying to live while we are young?" Nico asked thinking of anything he could be good at.

"Yes kind of like that way of putting it. now you best be off and tell me your decision later?" Professor said

"Will do Professor." They said as they left.

"Nico tell me why again I am going with you to school I am the son of Hades and have no reason for school especially with my dyslexia?" Blake commented

"Well if your going to live here you'll have to blend in?" Luke reminded

"And plus Rogue will be their and we all know you like her?" Nico reminded

"Just like you have a crush on the speedster who doesn't even pay attention to you?" Blake commented.

"Why the hell do you keep thinking I have a thing for that horny bastred he's already made it seem like I am last century." Nico sneered.

'Man Wally you just made my job hard then it needs to be. I just hope you two can actually be together, but first we must do something with your flirting.' Robin thought.

"Nico your leaving already?" Stefanos asked

"Yeah where about to go why do you ask?" Nico wondered

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and do brotherly stuff?" Stefanos asked.

"Sure you pick the place you want to go?" Nico instructed.

"Will do captain." Stefano said and went to join Jamie his new friend that he met wandering the mansion.

"Well when he's not on sugar he's not half bad." Nico commented forgetting the Wally situation.

What he didn't know was Wally eavesdropping. 'Man how do I fix this problem I know I like Nico but, I just have no way of asking him out I barely know him, and now I never will'

"Hey Cheer up f you want to go out with him you just might want to stop flirting with every one that's not him?" Jean grey pointed out then sending a message to Robin. 'Robin you weren't kidding he's infatuated with him and has no wat to actually to ask him out.'

'Really damn Wally your not making my job any easier.' Robin stressed

"But how do I ask him out. if you haven't noticed I am quite terrible at social skills." Wally said down;y.

"Thats why we are here to help!" Robin said placing a hand around Wally's neck.

they met Ororo at the door who had all their bags. "Everything you need is already in here including your class schedule and remember they're having an assembly today so you should hed to your 4th period after.

"Thanks Miss O. and good luck with the new mutants!" M'gann shouted

"Oh we will, but with our new hands who decide to help us it should be some what smoother."

"Man! Poor Will and Roy do you think they will be in one piece when we get back?" Wally asked when a loud crash came from inside.

"definitely not, but why isn't Leo coming as well?" Luke asked

"You know how he is busy building the motorcycle for wolverine, you can't really pry him away from the work he loves and you know that?" Nico responded.

"Look Nico I am going to go find Rogue, so why don't you do something productive and bag your man." Blake said disappearing in a cloud of shadows.

"Hey Nico why do you look beat red?" Wally asked checking his temperature. Making Nico blush even more. Come on Nico get real the only way he would even want you is if you were some one else. "Look I'm fine why don't you go flirt with some one you actually care about." Nico said brushing of his hand. Nico left Wally standing their shocked. "I messed up big time didn't I?" Wally asked.

"Look Wally I don't know how you were raised but, there are two sayings about love one if you love some one let them go and they'll some how find their way back. The second is that if you fight for some one and show them that you love them you'll cherish them that much more. So don't give up on him or you will really lose him." Jean warned

"Thanks Jean, I'll try but, it won't be easy since the increase of my hormones," Wally pouted.

"It doesn't hurt to try, now does it?" Jean asked.

"Well it shouldn't, so I'll give it a try." Wally said zooming away thinking of a plan to win Nico's heart.

"Hey I thought it was going to be me and Roy that sets them up, so when did you start?" Robin asked.

"Oh that's for me to know, and not for you to find out?" Jean responded.

**With in the institute.**

"Okay I think I have the job for you two and I would like to thank the two of you for helping us in our time of need." Xavier told Will and Roy.

"Well we both did graduate and you said you needed help training the new recruits, who better than to help out then us?" Will said with a smile as they opened the door to a room with crazy mutants using their powers. "Also from the looks of it you needed the extra help." Roy finished both of them were in their uniforms.

"Okay everyone I would like to introduce two of our newest Aids that will be helping us out." Xavier said getting everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry professor but, what can a bunch of humans can teach us." Bobby asked getting a laugh from everyone from the class.

"I see we have already found the class clown of the group." Roy commented. "First I want to point out ever underestimate you opponent and you will get your self killed."

"But what can you do exactly because from the looks of it we could easily beat you?" Bobby joked

"Oh really then how about this take if you can take me down I won't be your teacher but, if I win you will shut up and listen." Roy challenged

Bobby just smiled and said "Your funeral, Amara after this wanna go get some ice scream?" Bobby asked

"I'm sorry Bobby but, I think you have to win first." Amara pointed out.

"Roy do you think this is necessary." Xavier asked.

"If you can't show them how to respect your teachers you have to do a little convincing." Roy looked to the professor and said. "I'll go easy on him if that'll make you feel at ease."

"That would be most appreciative. Now Logan will be here if things get out of hand." Xavier was the last thing he said as he left.

"You go easy on me that will be a laugh?" Bobby said striding with his arms crossed.

Roy just smirked and said "Ready to begin" and charged Bobby.

"Wait you want to fight in here?" Bobby asked startled.

"Your opponents not going to care where you fight." Roy replied kicking up a chair and sent in flying at Bobby. who panicked and docked.

"Dude whats your problem, you're not suppose to hit your students!" Bobby shouted.

"Kid at the moment I'm not your teacher, I'm your opponent." Roy replied

"If that's how you want to play it then fine. Suck on this!" Bobby shouted shooting an ice beam at Roy. Who ducked behind and upturned a desk. which took the full brutal of the attack . The frozen desk was kicked from Roy sending it right back at Bobby who ducked and looked back to Roy who disappeared, from his sight "Okay were are you?"

"Why behind you." Roy whispered in Bobby's ears who freaked and shot his ice beam at Roy who kicked his hand upand wrapped his legs around Bobby and threw him to the ground and pointed an arrow at Bobby's throat and said "Checkmate!"

"Now tell me why is everyone still standing we got a lesson to get to. Also Will can you look over Bobby because I think I just broke his ego." Making everyone laugh.

"Kid who taught you how to fight?" Logan asked leading against the door.

"I had two mentors who taught me not to ever drop my guard." Roy responded

"To think you went easy on Iceman over their.

"What you weren't even going at full strength?" Bobby asked.

"What exactly do you think my class was about being able to use you powers, Please if you rely too much on your powers then that'll just be your Achilles Heel. For example if your in a position that you can't use your powers what are you going to do? How will you get out of the situation? Thats where I come in I will also teach you to use your surroundings to your advantage so you can keep up with your opponents for they won't play fair." Roy stated

Jubilee raised her hand "Yes Jubilee?"

"Ah Professor what will Professor Will teach us?" Jubilee asked.

Will smiled "I will be teaching a healing class so you can treat your wounds or help some one else, I am after all a son of Apollo the god of healing and from the looks of things your going to need it?"

"Please when will they not need it, half the time they are crazy and breaking through walls. Like Cannonball hear their going to need it big time." Logan said while Sam was blushing at being called out.

"Hey is there room for one more?" Stefanos asked panting.

"Hey who let small frie in." Bobby asked only to be blasted into the wall by a gust of wind.

"Looks like this small frie gots some moves." Stefanos mocked

"Yeah Bobby got owned." Jamie cheered giving Stefanos a high five accidentally creating four of him self. "Oops." Jamie said.

"Actually Stefanos I will be taking you on as my apprentice for a bit?" Storm said entering the classroom

"Really?" Stefanos asked with wide eyes.

"Well since you are the son of Zeus. I thought since my powers deal with climates that I could help you out?" Storm said warmly at the over energetic boy.

* * *

**Bayville high assembly**

"Can this be any more lame?" Rogue asked Blake as they walked into the assembly.

"Well at least I get to be near you more." Blake reminded having his arm wrapped.

"It's the only thing I'm actually looking forward to doing." Rogue replied. having her arms wrapped around his body.

"Uh excuse me, but could you tell me how long these assembly's last?" A goth-punk purple haired girl asked.

Rogue responded "Too long but, at least it gets us out of class?"

Both Blake and Rogue sat down beside her.

"Right class. My next one should be?" the girl said trying to make out her schedule

"Is Geometry with Mr. Bartin your new?" Rogue asked

"From Manchester, England. I'm Risty Wilde."

"I'm Rogue."

"I'm Blake if you're wondering also Rogues Boyfriend." Blake said holding up a hand.

"Hang out after words? I'll show you Mr. Bartin's Class." Rogue offered as they began talking about dark stuff.

Nico walked in with Luke. "Well this couldn't be anymore depressing Wally's at it again?" Nico said darkly.

"You really do have a think for Wally?" Luke asked

"It's not my fault I get to attached to people? Who say thy are attracted to me. there so few that actually are." Nico Pointed out.

Luke smiled "But you do seem popular with the female population. So if you are attracted to the speedster maybe you should try the jealousy strategy."

"Well then who could be my target of attraction then?" Nico asked looking around until his eyes landed on four people one huge guy with a mohawk , a bad boy a guy who wreaked worse than the mold off a dragons ass, and a guy with white hair, and a took cool attitude for this. He was perfect. "How about him?" Nico asked and pointed towards Pietro. Who now was looking at Nico.

"Possibly who knows?" Luke answered.

Nico and Luke walked towards the four. when the smelly kid hopped over to them and asked "What do you losers want.

"For staters whens the last time you took a shower?" Luke asked.

"What you don't like my stench it's nothing but my manliness, and for the record I shower like once a mon.." Toad never got to finish his sentence before pulled out a can of air-spray and spray him. "Too damn long."

"You carried around a air spray bottle?" Nico asked.

"What the first thing that assaulted my nose was a horde stench, do you actually expect me to sit and smell him he smells worse then a skunk, so I bought a can of air spray."

"Good point, but I don't think it's doing anything?" Nico said still smelling his stench. "If you want to get the job done you send him straight to a bath house." Nico said sending his shadows towards Toad. "Gah that's some freaky stuff yo" Toad said hopping on top of blob. "And you two why didn't you do anything? I thought we were pals yo!"

"First Toad he's right you smell worse then a skunk so spray away, but now the points out of the way what do you want?" Pietro glared at them but, once he got a better look at Nico he had to blush. "Damn your not bad looking for a twelve year old?" Pietro commented.

Nico almost stomped on his foot if it weren't for Pietro's speed. "Ah missed"

Nico smirked "But I won't miss a second time and for the record I'm fourteen." Nico said stomping on Pietro's foot who was stuck in place. Making him yelp. giving Nico ammunition he need and pushed him forward to meet Nico's lips into a kiss.

Meanwhile with Wally who was flirting with a random girl forgetting to try not to.

"Man take a look at those two?"

"Wait isn't that two guys?

"Yeah and there both totally hot."

"Girl your so right."

Wally looked to who they were pointing to and was lost to blinding jealousy 'Who the hell does that poser think kissing my guy?' Wally's thoughts screamed to where Jean heard them.

"Hey Wally hows it going?" Robin asked

"What does that white hair poser think he's doing kissing my Nico?" Wally raged.

Robin peered over his shoulder and saw it this is so going to put a damper on things, and disappeared.

Pietro released from the kiss and said "What exactly was that for?" not that he was complaining heck he wanted another one.

"Nico, what exactly was that about?" Robin asked pulling him to his earshot.

"Robin when did you get here?" Luke asked who was back to air spraying Toad.

"So that's where the stench was coming from, also you should remember I have moves like a ninja." Robin responded

"Okay I asked the question first so want to tell me what exactly that was for?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah why yah giving Pietro a kiss, yo a homo?" Blob asked

"And what if I am, and you that was for telling I'm interest, and Robin what are you doing here?"

"Okay first Luke I don't think your making progress let me try." Robin said as he trough a small sphere and it exploded and pink foam covered Toad completely.

"Wow you actually got rid of the stench just in time to, I was just about out of spray." Luke said.

A huge pink blob shot out of the foam "Yo this is so not cool! what have I ever done to you? Can't a guy just go around in his own filth?" Toad cried.

"First you assaulted our noses second, no, you can't go around in your own filth it's not ethical." Luke countered.

"Well you got to admit it smells a whole lot better around here without you stinking up the place." Pietro said. "Well first off I would like to know your name before I make any big decisions if I would go out with you?"

"Nico Di' Angelo, and you would be?" Nico countered.

"Pietro Maximoff."

"I'm Fred." Fred said offering Nico his hand.

"Nice to meet you Fred."

"And you already Toad, our other person over there is Lance who's making the moves on Kitty." Pietro said looking to the bad boy who failed to get Kitty's attention.

"Now I would like to introduce you to your new principle Emma Frost." and a beautiful blonde woman walked towards the pedestal when an earth quake started making her tumble and everything shake.

"Damn that Lance always has to show off." Pietro mumbled.

and it stopped. and started again and the score board broke free . Nico commanded "Luke" as Nico sent a shadow slicing it in half as Luke held out his arm and a circle formed out release to gusts of air knocking it away from the principle.

"Lance get a clue?" Kitty shouted and looked away from him.

"Well so much for you two blending in?" Robin whispered to the other two.

"Hey you two how'd you do that?" Pietro demanded

"Well Mr. Sexy boy figure it out." Nico said Winking.

"Wow when has the school been on a faulty line Emma said making everyone laugh. as everyone laughed Ms Frost sent several physic blasts at Lance 'Let this be a warning if you ever pull a stunt like that a gain I will kill you.' Lance looked at the principle in fear.

"Now I know that Mr. Kelly was suppose to be your principle, but he died two days ago, so I hope you allow me to be your new principle and also has our girls soccer team knocked the others right off the map." at that everyone was cheering.

* * *

**I hope you like it please review and like if you like it**


	21. 21 Ghost Goddess's revenge

_**Young Justice/Percy Jackson/ Marvel Charators and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain and marvel companys**_

_**Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy, Bobby, Leo, Will**_

_**(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.) only thing I own is Blake Luke Carter, Iro Magda, and Stefanos**_

_**Pairing's:Nico/Wally or Nico/Pietro Richard/Bobby Leo/Tabitha Rogue/Blake, **_

_**Nico's team currently **_

_**team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team**_

_**Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader**_

_**Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer**_

_**Roy/is now Luke - Archer**_

_**Roy Harper - Red Arrow - team member switch**_

_**Rogue - Rogue**_

_**Bobby Drake - Iceman**_

_**Raven-Raven-magic**_

_**Victor - Cyborg**_

_**Tula- Aqua girl**_

_**Blake - My character - Cerberus**_

_**Stefanos - Tempest**_

_**Iro Magda - Ocean**_

_**Jason Grace - Sky Knight**_

_**Annabeth Chase - Owl knight**_

_**Percy Jackson - Sea's Knight**_

_**Leo Valdez - Hazard - the weapon and ship builder**_

_**Tara - earth mover**_

_**Hotspot - fire user**_

_**Young Justice**_

_**Kaldar- Aqua Lad**_

_**Robin**_

_**Wally - Kid Flash**_

_**Superboy**_

_**M'gann - Miss Martian**_

_**Mentors**_

_**Ororo Munroe-Storm**_

_**Hank McCoy**_

_**Paula Crock - Huntress**_

_**Logan - Wolverine**_

_**Scott Summers - Cyclops**_

_**Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Starfire - Alien**_

**Note: ****_in the marvel universe, my story the big three allows the children of their brothers into there territory for a certain amount of time. so Stefanos could go swimming or visit his uncle in the underworld if his father needed something and like wise with Iro and Blake can fly on a plain to get some where with running it by Zeus_ first**

* * *

Chapter 21: Ghost goddess plan /Hades begins his assult

Stefanos and were standing in a cleared out room with huge windows and the warmth of the shown threw the window. the thoughts going threw Stefanos mind were jumbled from the past week that Nico and him became brothers. so today Stefanos couldn't wait, he was going to spend time with Nico as brothers. It has been a long time since he has had a family. he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard much of Storms speech he smiled sheepishly as he felt bad for not paying attention and tuned back in. "Now Stefanos I would like you help creat a fog in the room!" Storm said releasing a fog around her hiding her in a mass of fog. "The point of this exercise is to help give you cover and be too able to hide from your opponent, it will confuse your opponent if you talk in the fog."

"Why would talk to the fog help confuse the enemy?" Stefanos asked.

"Have you ever gotten lost in a fog from some one and called out for them?" Strom asked

Stefanos remembered the time when he was five. _It was extremely foggy out his mother and sister and him were walking to the store and he had to stop and tie his shoes. Not knowing that his mom and sister had kept walking. when he looked up they were gone. "Stefanos!" his mother cried. he couldn't tell where it was coming from. _"It's because they can't tell where it's coming from." Stefanos answered.

"Exactly, do you know why that is?" Storm asked

Stefanos had to think, why was that "Is it because we lack training with our sence of hearing?"

"That is part of it. but his has to deal with the moisture in the water. Did you know when your under water you can sometimes hear better or aquatic voice speak. Fog is another type of water that is spreaded around you that captures the voice from who ever is trying to speak to you. now think what you can do while running around you can confuse your opponent and spook them and they drop their defences entirely giving you an opening."

"Wow that sounds really useful." Stefano said, now liking the idea of what storm is trying to teach him.

"How do you know I can do what you're doing?" he heard her explain that he could probably do as much as her since being a son of Zeus, who is the god of the sky.

"Well like I said before, being a child of the sky should give you some control over the change of weather, and I would be nice to have a student to teach. Now I would like you visualize your self being hidden in a cloud of fluff, then walk in a circle."

Stefanos closed his eyes visualized himself in a cloud of fluff hiding and slowly walked in a circle. he felt a small chill go down his spine as is spreaded out of his body. he continued until Storm said "You can go on head and open your eyes."

Stefanos stopped and slowly opened his eyes and saw fog lifting out of his body and turned and noticed the whole room covered in fog. "Did I do all this?" he asked with awe.

"Amazing isn't it?" Storm asked standing next to him.

"Yeah I only thought I had the powers of wind and Lightning?" Stefanos asked.

Storm smiled at the cute boy and chuckled. Stefanos just raised a brow "Well your father wouldn't be king of the sky if wasn't the master of the weather now would he?" Stefanos let out a laugh when he thought about it. "I guess your right. So do you think I can actually do all the things my father and yo can do?" Stefanos asked. Storm just ruffled Stefanos hair and said "I know you can because not only do you have me as your teacher but, you are also a son of Zeus so theirs no reason why you can't accomplish the techniques I will be teaching you. Now I would like you to turn this fog into a cloud. The trick to this technique is simple one. Imaging the fog turning in a bright white fluff flowing into a center of your mind, then fill it with something that sets you at ease. The point of this exercise is to help calm your inner mind so you can make quick decisions with out panicking and losing control and losing against your opponent." Storm explained.

"So my powers are controled by my emotions is that why you want to train me? So I can hone my abilities and use them to protect the good just like the X-men." Stefano's replied.

"You really bright for an 11-year-old." Storm smiled. Stefanos smiled and then wondered I never told anyone my age. "How'd you know I was 11? Everyone but, Jamie knows my age. Nico my brother just thought I was 10."

"The Professor is a telepathic and can pick up thoughts by accident. so when Nico thought you were 10. you responded by thinking 'Come on do I look like I'm 10. I am 11 big difference.'" Storm Responded "So when are you going to tell Nico that you are actually 11?"

"I was going to tell him when he asks or accidentally puts 11 on the birthday cake for me." Stefanos replied.

"Quite the little trickster now aren't we?" Storm said to Stefanos

"Well now I did hang around my older brother Hermes."

"Okay that explains it." Storm laughed but decide to set aside the conversation later. " let's get back to the exercise, before Nico comes back. After all you two are going to be bonding like you said" Storm reminded

Stefanos nodded smiling closed his eyes and centered the fog to one point in the room, he felt the cool sensation leave him and form in the middle of the room in the mind he saw cloud becoming bright as he filled it with the thought of having a second chance at having a family he smiled.

"Very good you're a quick learner." Storm complemented. "Now I think you have some planning to do with where you and Nico will be going? After all he promised he would." Storm reminded.

Stefanos smiled at his accomplishments. "Hey do you think I can have a cool hero's name?

"Of course you can every one here does like Logan is wolverine, Scott is cyclops, Jean Grey is just Jean, the Professor is Professor X, so you choose the name.

"Okay then I choose the name Tempest. It's to go with my winded personality." Stefanos said to Storm.

"I like it gives you a meaning just like your name **Stefanos means **a reserved man and quite introverted; he is though quite brave and he is ready to fight for his beliefs when it is necessary."

"That is so me! I am so brave and ready to follow what I believe is right!" Stefanos replied with smiling.

"I'm glad. Now get along." Storm said pushing the giggling kid.

Stefanos was happy, he felt like he was beginning to belong. He ran down the hallway until he came to an abrupt stop when he thought. 'What was he and Nico going to do for bonding. Darn it I don't even now what I want to do? "Oh I hope I think of something before Nico comes back!" Stefanos said bitting the side of his finger. "Ah darn it why can't they let me join?" he saw Jamie walking down the hallway pouting an mumbling.

"Hey, Jamie hows it going?" Stefanos asked as Jamie stood near him.

"Oh hey Stefanos how was your training session with Storm go?" Jamie asked.

"It was awesome! I got to discover other things about my self I didn't know I could do how about you?" Stefano replied feeling warm when he was near Jamie. he doesn't know why but when he first met Jamie he felt drawn to him in an unusual way. It felt nice he looked into his Blue eyes and was mesmerised.

"Oh that's cool, the other teens are out having fun and not including me in it. they say I'm too young and I would only get in the way?" Jamie said looking outside with the drawing son out the window. Stefanos looked out and saw Jubilee, Ray, Bobby, and Sam playing catch the others were who knows where. Stefanos felt some anger towards them. As he felt protective of Jamie. 'Wow I seriously need to find out why I am feeling like this towards Jamie?' "Well that's not good." Stefanos relied glaring at the four teenagers.

Stefanos saw Ray shoot out electricity from his hands and knocked the ball of its directory into his mitt. He immediately had an idea to get back at them for picking on Jamie "I have an Idea."

Jamie looked over to Stefanos and saw the wicked grin placed upon his young friend and smiled "What do you have in mind?"

"Well for starters this." Stefanos opened a window peering at his soon to be victim sent a shock wave to Jubilees behind from his hands. Then pushed Jamie down and placed his hand over his mouth creating four of Jamie so they could hear.

"Jubilee it wasn't me Honest?" Ray pleaded as Jubilee sent.

"Oh really was it Storm, or was it Stefanos who is currently training with Storm I can't believe you?" Jubilee raged

Stefanos looked out of the window and saw another chance. Jubilee had her head turned up and Ray was looking away trying to fix this some how. He struck her with a stronger bolt an ducked .

"Ouch!" They both heard and loud slap. "I can't believe you! You pig!" Jubilee raged and sparks started flying. "Jubilee stop. it wasn't me I'm honestly telling the truth!" Ray pleaded. "Like I haven't heard that line before." as they heard crashing outside. "Hey Jubs what are you doing! Chill out!" they heard Bobby shout.

"Listen Jamie I want you to follow along and put your best acting face on were about to have your revenge." Stefanos grinned then put on a panicked face and ran out of the building towards the chaos.

"Ray please tell me you didn't do what Bobby dared you to do to Jubilee." Stefanos acted.

"So you did do it on purpose! You worm haw dare you violate me." Jubilee raged and sent more sparks at Ray and Bobby this time.

"Hey Jubs we have no idea what he's talking about?" Bobby tried to reason.

"Thats a lie and you know it. If you hadn't held Jamie's stuff ransom for him over hearing the bet he could have warned her!" Stefanos accused pointing his finger at the sweating boys.

"Wait Jamie knew about this?" Jubilee asked with even more anger.

"I'm sorry Jubilee I was hoping to protect you from Ray's inappropriate shocks to you by jumping in front of them but, you know how Bobby and Ray keep me out of everything so they thought that would be the perfect time to erect the dare. Thats why I ran to Stefanos to presuade them from doing it. You know I would never do that to you? Your my friend unlike some people." Jamie Glared at the gulping boys.

"So that's why you didn't want to include him today?" Jubilee was seeing red at both of them.

"Dude we are so dead." Ray shouted running for his life. As Bobby was thinking of a way to get Jamie and Stefanos, but right now he had to survive from Jubilees wrath.

"Dude thanks! That was fun." Jamie said placing an arm around Stefanos looking into Stefanos purple eyes. blushing, as Stefanos felt his heart race looking into Jamie's blue orbs. "Of course why wouldn't I? You are my friend." Stefanos said smiling. His eyes slowly looked towards Jamie's shoulders that looked so inviting that his body took control and placed his head on Jamie's shoulder. he felt warm as did Jamie it wasn't unwelcome feeling just an unknown feeling. Jamie was soon wrapping his other arm around Jamie and laid his head on top of Stefanos and closed his eye's In truth only Jamie had a slight idea as to what he was feeling and was okay with it, and all Stefanos knew was that he doesn't know what he's feeling but, he really likes it a lot. both of them was clueless as to see the purple smoke surround them and taking them to Chaos's realm. as was the following.

With Will who was busy patching up both Bobby and Ray from Jubilee's rage was enveloped in this light taking the two charges with him.

This was also happening to Roy and Storm who were busy talking about how the students were doing.

Leo was busy putting the last touches on the bike as Scott was busy telling him his girl problems with Jean and how she was with Duncan. He knew that Leo was so engrossed in the motorcycle that he wouldn't be listening to him rant. that Logan wanted. as they both were sunk in the smoke.

Both Robin and Wally were still at school discussing Wally Flirting problems. "Look Wally I am going to just come out and say it if you can't get your head together? You will not be able to win Nico's affection."

"But I can't help it When I see someone I'm attracted to I act with out thinking?" Wally whined, he never though he would hate his powers so much.

Purple streams began to flow up words wrapping it's self around both of the unsuspecting teens and pulled them in the circle of purple chaos.

Iro Magda was currently talking with M'gann, Amara, and Kitty about boys and gossip. She rarely got to do this since she was the only child of the sea and didn't have any girl friends to talk to. they were spooked when the purple smoke enveloped them all.

With Nico, Blake, Luke, Rogue

Nico And Luke were in a conversation as they were walking back towards the mansion. during the drawing sun.

"Hey Nico so what was that all about with you kissing snow-white over their? I thought you liked the red-head?" Blake asked as Rogue was leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I do but that doesn't mean I can't play the jealousy game. so if he wants me he's definitely going to have to stop flirting or I will never go out with him." Nico said firmly.

"Do you think you should be doing this at all not that I give much to Pietro but you should not play with hearts!" rogue warned.

"I know but, this is my only chance to actually find happiness! Either with Pietro or Wally because, once I go back to my own time I won't get this shot at love. Back there everyone avoids me like plague never being invited to parties, the only time they want me is to play for them against Percy in capture the flag. To them I never existed. I'm just somebody they use for their own needs. This whole experience with being accepted and people actually wanting to be with me is so new and it's scary to think I could have everything but, to lose it at the same time." Nico reveled.

"Wow and I though I had it bad! So this your only chance at finding happiness for how ever long it lasts?" Rogue responded with sadness.

"Yeah, I just wonder what going on in my dimension." Nico wondered.

Not knowing he was going to get his question answered. when the four of them were taken by surprize by purple smoke.

* * *

**In the young justice Dimension.**

Artemis was held in the cell room since her association with Nico and the disappearance of Robin, M'gann, Wally, and both the Roys. the only person who believed that she had no Idea where they were as was telling the truth was Superboy.

"Hello Artemis. I have brought you your super look I know that you are not to blame for the disappearance of the team or that they were forced." Superboy said with a sincere voice.

"Thanks Superboy and don't worry Nico wouldn't kidnap anyone he doesn't do that. "You heard that he asked Robin if he wanted to go on a quest and agreed. it was just that M'gann who entered at the wrong time and Wally was just being Wally." Artemis stated.

"Yeah after I calmed down I re watched the security footage and saw that Nico was taken by surprize as well. So someone else is at fault." Superboy responded. Artemis looked to the ground and gasped "It looks like were about to find out who?"

Superboy looked down as they both were enveloped in the light.

Mean while with Jason and Annabeth who were sailing through the air on Argos with two new team mates.

"I just wonder what happened to Leo he would be back about now." Jason told Annabeth, he worried for his best friend

"I know what you mean but, don't worry we will find him and at least it hasn't been a total lost we did find two new teammates to help us if Leo is in trouble.

"Yeah your right. I just hope I am not in over my head." Jason said to Annabeth, 'but somehow I feel like I am still incomplete. We also haven't heard from Nico as well would he check in and see how we are doing after all he still thinks he's the leader right?

"Hey guys so have you found out anything about your missing teammate." an African male asked as he and a blonde female walked onto the deck.

"Hey Hotspot, Terra so your finally up?" Jason asked

"Well we wouldn't be up here and talking to you if we weren't." Terra joked.

"You two should go rest and we'll take the night shift and we'll keep watch." Hotspot said he joined them when they explained what was going on and that they were forming a team to help stop an invasion to earth and that the Justice league could no longer be the protectors of Earth. Since they wanted to keep them from accomplishing this task he had agreed to help them. He also warned them that he really doesn't like it when people tell him what to do. He also had a short temper.

"Yeah we will keep watch so rest up." Tera demanded with pointing to the door. She joined almost as the same convincing as was Hotspot. Annabeth and Jason were impressed with her abilities and noticed her lack of control over them that they told her that once they found Leo that they would find a way to help improve her control over her powers.

"Look Terra I know you have taken the sister of our group but. please know that I will rest when I need to!" Jason shouted. Jason covered his mouth he didn't know what was wrong with him he was suppose to be perfect just like every fucking son of Jupiter has to be. but here he was losing control.

"Jason watch were your going!" Annabeth shouted as the same purple mist that brought them to this world appeared before them.

Jason was too late to turn around when they ran into the mist disappearing.

* * *

**In Chaos's Relm.**

A smoky hooded figure sat upon her throne watching the purple smoke and mist form in her throne room as the guests began to appear with in the smoke.

Jamie and Stefanos were the first to appear out of the smoke. becoming startled and she counted. "Theres 1, 2, 3, 4, and f?" as Will, Ray, and Bobby appeared. "6 and 7" Roy and Storm popped out. "8, 9" As Leo and Scott dropped out of the mist. 'Ouch' they cried. "10 and 11" Wally and Robin appeared. "What's going on?" as they saw the others and more coming "12, 13, 14, 15." Magda, Kitty, M'gann, Amara appeared startled. "16, 17, 18 , 19" Nico, Rogue,Blake and Luke dropped in a pile. "Will you quit doing that!" Nico raged. "20, 21." Artemis and Superboy apeared. "Artemis!" Nico cried as he saw her state "Superboy!" M'gann shouted crushing into Superboy with a hug. "M'gann?" Superboy asked. "Hey, that's my ship!" Leo cried as it dropped out of the mist as final four dropped out of the mist. "22, 23, 24, and 25, good your a; here now!" the voice said as Jason, Annabeth, Terra, and Hotspot landed on the ground.

Stefanos looked over to Nico and ran to him and asked "What's going on Nico? Where are we?"

Jason saw Nico and he was enraged! He wasn't sure where all this hatred was coming from. He just knew it was directed at Nico "You did this!" Jason shouted and shot out lightning from his hands and knocked Nico down. "How dare you do that to my big brother bully!" Stefanos raged. as he held his hand to the sky and release his own thunder bolt at Jason. Jason dodged it and drew his weapon and charged at Stefanos. "I could careless if he's your fake brother, I will not have the Son of Hades be stronger than a son of Jupiter! I will cut anyone in my way." Jason raged striking at Stefanos only to be blocked by Nico's dagger. Jason peered into Nico's glowing red eyes and shivered as he saw the frightening glare, that Nico was giving him. "Harm my little brother and I will slay you were you stand!" Nico threatened.

Jason's rage was rising 'how dare he, threatens the son of Jupiter!'

Everyone was about to stop them but, Chaos stood upon the throne. and said. "This is not your fight. It is theirs! Now stand down!" the voice demanded

"Who are you and how can you justify by bringing us here and to sit back and what a pointless battle over children." Storm demanded.

"I am the Primordial Goddess know as Chaos. So be careful with who you speak to wind rider" the hooded figure stood.

Storm was about to object, when Iro covered her mouth and said. "Please head this warning do not mess with Chaos, or enrage her, she is god of our reality and can easily end our lives. If she wants Nico to face the son of Jupiter then it must be for a reason. So don't be so rash!" Iro demanded.

"If that's the case then he will need a better weapon then the dagger he is holding." Blake responded by removing the hidden necklace he had creating his second to main weapon. deaths triad. a sword with three blades of Stygian metal of five inches. Annabeth was shocked at such a weapon but, looked back to Jason she needed to stop this somehow. when she thought about it why does she care about Nico anyways. just because he was changing doesn't mean it will last. After all he lied about knowing about where camp Jupiter was and that he found Percy. She really had no feelings about Nico's safety.

"Jason stop please be rational?" Annabeth pleaded. "I may not care about Nico but, we must not fight him we may need his help later!"

"Annabeth we both know that children of Hades is trouble and needs to be disposed of! The only child of Hell that is even worth my time is Hazel" Jason declared.

"So child of Jupiter you challenge my choice of hero." Chaos asked Jason as the throne room changed into a battle field.

"Like hell I do!" Jason answered glaring at Nico who wasn't letting up on on Jason as well.

"Why is that?" Chaos asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"Because he's just a son of Hades who no one wants around he not only lied about knowing about my origins he hid the fact that I have family out their, and he not only made our job harder for closing the doors of death, He was so weak enough to get captured by Gaea, his death would be mostly appreciated. It would make Hazels life easier since he is just burdening her with unnecessary emotions, she will thank me someday for killing Nico, He is a burden to Camp-Half blood that has only taken pity on him and allowed his kind into their camp. I bet if the camp had their own way they would sacrifice him in no time. Nico belongs no where on earth, heaven or, the ground normal demigods walk. I don't even know why he stays when he knows his presence is not even tolerated. Why he can't get that hint is beyond me. Just like his father once an outcast always an outcast. " Jason sneered. Nico wasn't focusing so much on Jason's rant as he was feeling a ghost near by, he couldn't even get a reading on it, but something was definitely not right.

"Then how about this if you can prove to be better than Nico then I will have you finish this quest as my champion but, if you fail I will kill you where you stand. permanently fixing your self-esteem issues.

"Jason just shrugged "Fine with me but, what happens when Nico looses?"

"He and anyone who follows him will be anything you wish for them to be." Chaos offered making her the most hated person in the room.

"Perfect." Jason agreed smiling at the thought of plunging his sword into Nico's beating heart.

"Chaos please let me change the deal a bit." Nico offered. Jason smile disappeared as wondering what could Nico possibly be want.

Chaos smiled as she already knew what Nico wanted. "I don't think that killing Jason is necessary." making Jason glare what does he not think that I am not worthy to kill, the little runt.

"Why is that?" Chaos asked.

"Jason is just a lost soul who is just trying to be his fathers perfect soldier. It's not his fault that he has fallen far from the person I had admired." Nico told Chaos. shocking Jason at the core at these words.

"Just like I still admire Percy, even though he has done wrong, I still see the heros that you both once were." Nico began Nico closed his eye's and gathered his thoughts "I really don't know what's gone on to make Percy and you to fall so far to not even see the truth."

"Oh really and what is that?" Jason retorted, he couldn't believe what a front Nico was putting up just to get out of fighting him 'coward' Jason scoffed.

"That some one is playing you? this hatred your pouring out is far from the Jason I knew, and the Percy I know would never cheat on Annabeth. I realize you may hold true resent ment towards me for not telling you about your sibling or you where you came from. But now you are dangerously crossing a line you won't survive from." Nico tried to warn Jason but having no avail "Are you threatening me?" Jason sneered at the thought that Nico could ever do anything to him.

"Jason do you even know what your fatal Flaw is? Are you really that blind can't see it?" Nico shouted getting his attention. "What do you know about being a child of Jupiter?" Jason scoffed

"The way you are right now you could never defeat me. Here's the deal if you can figure out what your flaw is and fix it I will battle you but, as of right now you could never beat me for you have forgotten I could beat an enemy you underestimated and rushed in. I have surpassed both you and Percy in achieving God like state that could flatten you in seconds. and for your information I could easily choke you were you stand." Nico said turning away from Jason who was bleeding pissed and charged forward to strike behind Nico who. "I have no weakness I have a perfected my skills to the maximum." Jason declared.

both Iro and Blake shouted "You idiot!" How dare he say something so obscure and false. Like Athena has told them there's no such thing as a perfect warrior. For '**_Perfection'_** is worst fatal flaw any soldier can ever have. It leaves no room for profection and an enemy could be easily surpassed your protection. and you will die.

Jason's blade became paralysed as the shadows on the ground came a live and rose to the sky . "Jason you are in my range." Nico simply put as more tendering shot beneath Jason's foot, piercing through his bone completely blood oozed from the bottom of his foot and squirted from the top. Jason held in his scream of pain as he couldn't drop his guard. "So will you stop this pointless battle." Nico asked looking into Jason's eyes directly. "Fool do you take me for some pathetic weakling that I would back down from an insect like you." Jason shouted jerking his foot of the shadow pushing forward into Nico Back. Jason widen his eye's as he felt his blade piecing through his right arms arm bone and all. "Jason your fatal Flaw is Perfection. Your reality is warped with it you struck first thinking you had it won that you underestimated me. Shadows are every where you can imagine have you noticed that inside my shirt are shadows and the inside of your body? Anything that casts a shadow or if its dark is my domain." Nico said.

"No you're lying I am suppose to be perfect i am the child of Jupiter we have to be perfect and stronger than any child therefore I am stronger than you, and who gives a dame if you have second state! Your not allowed to be stronger than me!" Nico turned his attention to Jason and glared as his glowing red eyes turned back to brown. He raised his hands as the tendrils towering in the sky above Jason spiraled towards Jason. who dodged backwards as fast as he could to get out of their reach. "Ha this just a piece of cake. Jason sneered summoning a giant tornado at Nico hoping to catch him off guard. Jason stopped thinking when his taste buds tasted a coppery liquid. flowing up his throat.

"Jason!" Annabeth, Tera, and Hotspot screamed.

Jason shaking badly, he looked down to see Nico's blade sticking out his chest. blood poured out of him. Nico stood behind him and raised his foot. "Nico Stop, he's beat you don't need to stoop to his level." Robin shouted he really didn't want to witness his friend to kill. That's just something that they did not do.

"Robin do you think I want to start a war between camps! I just want to free Jason from the control that hold him captive." Nico said kicking the rest of sword through Jason's body towards the wall. Jason fainted Into Nico's arms.

Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs as everyone except the demigods and Storm who New Nico shouted at him. "Nico Why can't you just accept your fate."

With a wave of Chaos hand everyone was silent. As Jason began to stir in Nico's arms "Nico whats going on? Why am I in your arms?" Jason asked not remembering anything to deal with the quest.

"It seems that an old enemy of mine has upped her game. She used your body as a vassal for a ghost to trick me into killing you. just like she did with Percy to slay me." Nico said pointing to the sword holding an ungodly like creature.

Everyone looked to the wall and found a empousai ghost, pierced to the wall. "That's impossible how can't he be dead from the pool of blood?" The empousai cried out.

"Dude that thing is so going to give me nightmares." Wally said looking at the misshapen "Empousai you forget I am the King of ghost's and from the moment you began your stupid rant inside Jason's body reveling all his hatred towards me I sensed a ghost I wasn't sure where it was coming from it wasn't until I pined point it to Jason's and remembered something from one of my quests I am not the only one who has control over ghosts, Melinoe is the greek goddess of Ghosts. and it seems she has learned some new tricks." Nico informed

"Wait a minute You mean that ugly creature was inside me?" Jason asked trying to stand up only to wince at the pain on his foot. he looked to see blood dripping from his right foot and left arm. "Nico did you do this?" Jason asked as he started to feel the pain. "Sorry about that, here." Nico said lifting his hand as shadows wrapped around his foot and arm covering his wounds.

"So why does the Ghost Goddess want with my body and Percy's." Jason asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"A war she wants to recreate a war. between camps and Hades. I am an insult to her for controling Ghosts." Nico responded.

"You think your so smart do you death kid that you failed to realize that your father is on a war path to Camp Hal-blood right now?" The squirming monster stated.

"I have already thought of that, and I would have said screw them like what have they ever done for me?" Nico said gained a glare from Jason, Leo, and Will. "But then I remembered that Percy did save me from my self when I wanted revenge on him for letting my sister die. So call it repaying a life debt I owe Percy." Nico pointed out.

"You really think that Hades would stop this invasion just because his son has returned to the playing field. hades has been wanting revenge on the entire Olympian twelve for years do you think he won't cut you down with everyone else?" The monster asked starting to fade away.

"If not then I will use my entire power face my father if I must." Nico responded.

"So you would give your life and revel your God like state even to Zeus who would kill you with out hesitation?" The ghost asked.

Jason was shocked at what he heard 'Second state the son of Pluto accomplish something no other has before!'

"Like I said before I owe Percy a life debt if sacrificing myself is the price the so be it. It not my life to the camp will make a difference, hell it's like Jason said they could cares if I was dead or a live, it's not like I belong to either camps I'm just an outcast that no one wants." Nico reveled.

Stefanos felt like crying "But that's not fair why do you have to owe him something if it weren't for his girlfriend leeping behind his back none of this would have to happen." Stefanos shouted making his opinion known.

"I wonder who will win. Ghost king or the Ghost Goddess. to bad I'll miss it." The Ghost said fully disappearing.

"I knew the fates chose right. Nico what ever you feel like it or not you really are a leader. Now Nico I would send you back and help stop your father but you also promised the professor that you would help him bringing peace between th mutants and humans." Chaos asked.

"Then give me 14 days to try and stop my father if I an't then send me back with the rest of the campers who are still alive back to their world" Nico said pointing to Storm. "And before I go I have to take care of one more Ghost." Nico said Looking to a panicking Annabeth

* * *

**Back in the demigod's Dimension.**

Hades was mad, no scratch that he was boiling mad. not only has his son not answered his summoning it had taken him three weeks to find out a certain Sea and dove kid decided to attempt and kill his only son. This was just the icing to fill his hatred to his brothers. He stood at the doors of Olympus, and burst threw the door. "I have had enough of you brothers, you dare sit here while my son was almost killed by that retched sea brat and Aphrobitches slute of a daughter." Hades seethed.

"Brother why have you come here?" Zeus demanded, he didn't have time for this not only was his son missing and three others. Now his unsightly brother has barged in his throne room.

Hades just looked annoyed. "Did you not hear my dramatic entrance or are just deaf I said I had enough of my brother's games and I demand retribution! The heads of Poseidon brat and Aphrobitches slut of a daughter, brought to me or I will destroy camp Half-Blood. Your choice Brother?" Hades declared. As the gods heard this they raged at hades Demands.

"How dare you accuse my son of destroying your brat, you must be out of your mind to think I would he would do that?" Poseidon raged getting into Hades face.

"First, I would like to point out my names Aphrodite not Aphrobitch." Aphrodite raged. "Second, what proof do you have that they attempted such a deed." she questioned.

"Shall we look at exhibit A shall we. Oh Iris be a dear and show these people the Night my son discovered Aphrobitches daughter and Sea brats secret affair now would you?" Hades asked.

The Goddess only nodded and opened up an Iris message and showed the gods what exactly happened. How Nico found them together. and Percy saw him and tried to drive Nico to the sea only to be attacked the nyads. Nico shadow traveled only to be gutted from behind by Piper. and left for dead.

"Now does this awful sight of my bloody son not declare war upon both Aphrobitche over their and starfish head or shall I get what I want." Hades suggested.

"I'm sorry Zeus but, I will not hand him my sons head!" Posiedon said. but did not receive an answer.

He looked to Zeus who was still watching the iris message. "Hades, what is happening to your son?" He calmly asked.

Hades looked to the scene and saw his son disappear from sight. "Do I look like I care, My son is a weakling that was a disgrace to my name but that doesn't excuse the actions from my traitorous family. So you both refuse my demands.

Both Aphrodite and Poseidon shook their heads saying no.

"Then this means war!"

"Uncle please be rational I know I would get my revenge on Percy but war i not the answer." Athena tried but, Hades disappeared from sight.

"Zeus what do we do We can't take another war! we have already had two wars a third one is not going to be any help!" Athena cried.

"I can't help them I have to look for my son. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find my son." Zeus shouted and dismissed the gods.

"What are we going to do?" Athena asked

thats when Apollo Spoke up.

_The child who has reached God state and survived;_

_shall bring forth ten from three different plain;_

_into battle to stop an the Goddess of the ghosts plot;  
_

_the fate is now in the hands of Ghost King;_

"Who in blasing sea reached god state? Isn't that state impossible to reach?" Posiedon asked

* * *

**I didn't really like doing the God counsel thing but I hope you liked it?**


	22. 22 Prepare for Battle

_**Young Justice/Percy Jackson/ Marvel Charators and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain and marvel companys, **_

_**Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy, Bobby, Leo, Will**_

_**(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.) only thing I own is Blake Luke Carter, Iro Magda, and Stefanos**_

_**Pairing's:Nico/Wally or Nico/Pietro Richard/Bobby Leo/Tabitha Rogue/Blake, **_

_**Nico's team currently **_

_**team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team**_

_**Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader**_

_**Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer**_

_**Roy/is now Luke - Archer**_

_**Roy Harper - Red Arrow - team member switch**_

_**Rogue - Rogue**_

_**Bobby Drake - Iceman**_

_**Raven-Raven-magic**_

_**Victor - Cyborg**_

_**Tula- Aqua girl**_

_**Blake - My character - Cerberus**_

_**Stefanos - Tempest**_

_**Iro Magda - Ocean**_

_**Jason Grace - Sky Knight**_

_**Annabeth Chase - Owl knight**_

_**Percy Jackson - Sea's Knight**_

_**Leo Valdez - Hazard - the weapon and ship builder**_

_**Tara - earth mover**_

_**Hotspot - fire user**_

_**Young Justice**_

_**Kaldar- Aqua Lad**_

_**Robin**_

_**Wally - Kid Flash**_

_**Superboy**_

_**M'gann - Miss Martian**_

_**Mentors**_

_**Ororo Munroe-Storm**_

_**Hank McCoy**_

_**Paula Crock - Huntress**_

_**Logan - Wolverine**_

_**Scott Summers - Cyclops**_

_**Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Starfire - Alien**_

**Note: ****_in the marvel universe, my story the big three allows the children of their brothers into there territory for a certain amount of time. so Stefanos could go swimming or visit his uncle in the underworld if his father needed something and like wise with Iro and Blake can fly on a plain to get some where with running it by Zeus_ first**

* * *

Chapter 22: Prepare.

When Mr. D was in an awful mood he would go on a rampage. he was inches away from camp half-blood when the clouds upon the sky began to bleed red rain down upon him. He made hast as he got back to camp half-blood before the storm. Dionysus took in the scene he saw before him. breeze felt nice and the shining sun on his skin he drew in a huge breath he shouted on top of his lungs. "DAMN YOU PRISSY JACKSON HOW DARE YOU AND DOVE 'S SLUT SLAY THE SON OF HADES? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU TWO JUST COST US ANOTHER WAR WITH THE GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

Percy was in the middle of the lake floating on his back thinking about the past two weeks. He wasn't sure what he has done or did. He contacted his mother to ask if this was normal. "I'm sorry Percy I don't know what to tell you, maybe you should ask Annabeth or Jason." problem with that they were no where to be found. 'Something was not right he could feel it.' missing campers and then hearing about the death of Nico. Even he felt like he was loosing grip of reality. He had broken yet another promise, a promise to Bianca's final words to protect Nico. He couldn't tell what was up with what has been going on with life anymore. the Girl he loves the most is no where to be seen the Son of Jupiter MIA, Leo MIA, the son of Apollos cabin MIA, No ones heard from Piper for ages after Nico's death, and finally Nico's dead so no annoying almost like brother. Percy paused did he really think of Nico as a little brother. Ah man Percy felt like a mess, Grover was making out with Juniper. Percy felt alone.

"Hey man what did you do?" Grover the Satyr shouted surprizing Percy out of his stupider and plunging into the water at startled voice that Grover had. He looked to see the overly panicked Satyr.

"Grover calm down. Whats going on?" Percy asked as he got back to shore.

"I heard a rumor that has been spreading ever since there D man came back from the meeting on Olympus. He's saying that both you and Piper killed Nico or tried to." Grover said shaking.

"Wait hold on why would I kill Nico he's like an annoying little brother to me? What do you mean if tried to?" Percy asked, does this mean he's not dead? Then why not return to camp. Man Nico if this is some kind of joke I will make you wish that you were dead. Its a wonder why no one even likes him. Both Grover and Percy made their way to the big house as other heads of the cabins gathered.

They all hushed and turned towards Percy. "So tuna breath want to tell us how exactly love bird and you found Nico?" Clarisse sneered at Percy like he was a pice of shit on her shoes.

"What are you talking about, Tin Can." Percy replied with the same attitude.

"Don't go getting an attitude with her when just cost us a war." Drew shouted finding Percy's attractiveness has gone down a lot.

"What are you talking about I didn't start a war!" Percy shouted he hated drew so much. ever since she tried to use her give on him into cheating on Annabeth.

"So you deny about cheating with someone else that wasn't Annabeth, and of all the people you could have chosen. you chose Piper." Drew responds with disgust.

"Take that back, why the hell would I cheat on the girl I love with my entire heart?" Percy shouted he hated it when people assumed the worst of him.

"Dude they have proof of you going at it with Piper, and Nico finding out. That day you came running out of the woods with Piper. Both of you saying that the son of death was dead and killed by an unknown monster. That was just a lie to cover up your secret love life. So what are you going to do know Percy lie about it even more? I may have not liked Nico but, that does not mean you have to kill him!" Connor shouted throwing up his hands. Percy has never seen him so mad before.

"Wait I don't understand, why would i be in the woods with Piper? Seriously do you think of me as a murder Nico Di' Angelo he's like my dark and scary little brother?" Percy tried again."

Miranda Gardiner, Katie Gardner, Travis Stoll, Butch who remained silent, Jake the fill in for 'Leo', Lou, arrived, as Pollux, Kayla Fill in for 'Will', and Clovis were already in the building.

"Percy don't you remember you and Piper came running out of the woods saying that Nico was killed by an unknown monster. with blood smeared over you and her." Rachel asked with a worried look as she appeared before them.

"To tell the truth I can't remember half of the two months. I thought it was some kind of fase i was going through. Guys do I look like I would willingly kill Nico?" Percy tried.

"Percy the key word is **willingly.**" Rachel responded with a comforting smile

"Priscilla then would you mind telling me why this is you and love slut trying to kill Nito." Mr. D. demanded an Iris message appeared as two figure came into display. Percy paled as he saw himself with Piper kissing and everything he should be doing with Annabeth. Campers began to stop ad see the Iris message turn to Nico finding Percy and Piper. They both saw him and only Percy panicked as Piper's voices demanded **"Percy I command you to kill Nico!" **soon Percy and Nico where in a heated battle with Percy driving to the Sea getting hammered by the nyads in the back. the sea was ing tainted with the son of hell's blood. as Nico's last attempt to flee he shadow traveled away only to have his stomach plunged with Pipers sword. Nico fell to the ground.

"So you not only lied about a monster trying to kill the son of Hades but, with your and Piper hand you decided to kill Nico but, were idiots to not realize he would have gone to his father either way?" Mr. D. cursed at Percy's stupidity.

"Mr. D. we got trouble not only is Piper not present but Hade's is Practically on are door steps!" Grover cried as three other Satyrs quickly confirmed his stories.

Chiron " Everyone prepare for battle sound the alarms and send word to the hunters we are now at war!" Chiron shouted as the darkening of the cloud skies became red.

"Chiron the hunters just arrived. Percy I do have to warn you that Thalia is pissed, scratch that she is on a whole new level of mad.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU GOD DAMNED IDIOT. I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THEN THE FUCKING AVERAGE BEAR BUT, I GUESS I GAVE YOU TOO MUCH CREDIT FOR YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND START A DAMN WAR!" Thalia raged, Percy gulped for his life as lightning was shot towards him. Percy closed his eyes awaiting for the strike to hit and finish him off. He waited and waited but, the strike never hit. Percy opened his greens peering into Nico's brown eye's. wait! "Nico!" Percy cried as he realised he was on the fireworks beach.

"Thalia leave him we have a war to fight." Clarisse raged

* * *

Nico returned out of the forest with dragging Percy to wait for the people who has agreed to help fight his possessed father or should he say posed father, after thinking about it clearly. It has to be Melinoe, she was rather mad about the war so she might have possessed father. first how was she able to possess someone has she discovered a new power? Nico wondered.

"Nico was brought out of his mind when he remembered to stop walking when Percy reminded him "Ah Nico I don't think you want to walk any further." Percy pointed out. He looked down ad noticed he was six inches away from the water "Boy that was close." Nico said as he turned around. "I'll say but will you now tell me what's going on thought I killed you?" Percy stressed Giving Nico a bear tight hug. "Uh I really hope this not another temps for you to win Wally's heart?" a voice asked startling Percy out of the hug. he turned to see a black-haired male come out of the sky and purple smoke "So the Calvary has arrived?" Nico said looking at Luke who was dressed in his archers outfit and arrows mixed with all three precious metals. Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron! Nico paused, Luke! "Luke wait you decided to come to help fight the god of the underworld?" Nico asked with confusion, wasn't only demigods supposed to enter camp Half-blood? "If you are then I would have to admirer your guts." Nico said moving out of Percy's embrace and fist bumped.

"Ah Nico who's he?" Percy asked he hated being left out of the dark. "What does he mean win Wally's heart, Who the hell is Wally." Percy asked.

Nico just looked to Percy evilly and said "Poor sweet naive Percy you really are clueless as to whats going on?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Percy felt uncomfortable. Under Percy's look

Oh Percy this is called finally leaving the past behind me?" Nico responded.

Luke couldn't hold in the laugh anymore and laughed at Percy's discomfort "Man by the time Wally actually realises that you like him he won't ever let go?" Luke said.

"What does he mean? Nico stop evading the question?" Percy demanded grabbing Nico to face him not expecting Nico to react out to him tenderly.

"He means that he doesn't want me to to this." Nico said holding Percy's face and bringing it down to his. Percy looked like he was going to protest but, felt weak at the ghost like touch of Nico's lips nearly touching his. "My! You have no idea how tempting it is right now to not kiss you?" Percy split his lips as his body felt out of his control. Nico's warm lips were against his. His eyes widened as he realised he was kissing Nico Di Angelo, Nico slowly slid his tongue into Percy's mouth tasting what he's secretly has been wanting to taste but was so unreachable. Even if he had liked it but he closed his eyes, his body felt rejecting.

Nico released his lips from Percy's and said "It seems i have out ground my crush on you because, all I see is Wally when I kissed you so that means your just something else."

"Look I don't care if you like guys but, did you have to kiss me to get that point across? Also hurtful!" Percy asked touching his lips when has Nico been so open 'Wait I think I just missed something important.' "Since when did you have a crush on me!" Percy shouted. only to be ignored.

"It seems the second on has arrived?" Luke said rubbing his arm after feeling a stinging sensation.

The second one out of the smoke was Blake who's amour was similar to Nico's pitch black Stygian metal with greek fire for the fluff on top. Blake's weapon was a seven foot halbred Stygian metal hanging on the side. with his four-inch sword hanging by his side "Wow now this is your camp that you went to? if you ask me not to much to look at?" Blake said noticing Luke's arm. and smile "Well it looks like you have been full integrated in the Hades family Luke?" Blake said placing his arm around his shoulder.

"What do you mean integrated?" Luke asked.

"That Helmet makes you a son of hades now?" Nico said

"Don't blame me that freaky ghost character pushed me through and marked me with a symbol with a freaky ass tattoo of a helmet." Luke responded showing Hades symbol. the helmet of darkness.

Blake looked to Nico, as Nico looked to Blake "Are you kidding out of all the people Nico brought with him into our dimension? You have to be one of the alright ones."

Percy couldn't help but, feel even more jealous 'what does that make me?' "Wait a minute who are you?" Percy asked glaring death at him

"Blake Luke Carter, Son of Hades also the defender of hell at your service." Blake responded joking at Percy's distress.

The next person stepping out of the shadows puzzled Percy was a like a 10-year-old with bright blond hair and deep purple eyes. he had twin swords tied to one side and dark grey armour on gave Nico a crushing hug saying "Big brother I have come to help stop uncle Hades from taking over your camp."

Nico had a comical reaction and spinned him back into mist only to be push out back at Nico. "But I came to help you out? don't you want my help?" Stefanos pleaded.

"Of course I do but, you also have to realize that I can't let that happen, both you, Blake, and I'm guessing Iro aren't even from this dimension, your father gave me explicit instructions or rather threatened that if anything happens to you I will be responsible and could possibly cause an inter dimension war between our worlds?" Nico explained trying to get the kid to leave.

"But, that would mean leaving you in trouble? I don't want to leave my only family member that might die!" Stefanos replied with tears in his eyes, he did not like the idea of leaving his only family behind.

"Nico who's the kid?" Percy asked starting to get annoyed 'What is it annoy Percy day?' Percy thought.

"Hey I'm Stefanos Di' Angelo. Son of Zeus? Nico's now adopted brother." Stefanos smiled cheeky Leaving Percy beyond jealous what did Nico do bring an entire family with him. "Wait a child of Zeus, is now your adopted brother but, I'm not?"

Nico feel Percy's discomfort. so he kissed him on the lips again. Bringing him out of his pout. "Nico why do you keep kissing me."

"To remind you how dumb you are? Look if you wanted a brotherly relationship you could have saved me from kissing you like an ex-lover." Nico said laughing at Percy's.

"So you're telling me that you have no hidden feelings for our sea boy, at all?" a sarcastic voice asked Nico everyone turned to Nico who saw the fourth figure pop out of the purple mist. "Jason!" Percy stated, okay now he was confused was Jason and Nico into such a joking manner. "I'm confused?"

"Don't worry Percy not all of us could have gotten the brains of the family." Nico commented.

"Hey!" Percy shouted.

"What can I say Zeus got the leadership skills, Poseidon got the bravery skills but," Nico looked Percy dead in the eyes with glowing red eyes. "Hades got the greatest skills of all Cunningness and slyness skills that could rival even Athena's wisdom. How else do you think that the big three beat Kronos?"

"Well contradicting much aren't we Leadership takes brain power you forget dear cousin." Jason reminded stepping up behind Nico, and placed an arm around Nico. "So I think that the one who has got the worst of decision-making, is our dear cousin?"

"Jason you are right that Percy has no brains and about my not so secret crush on him is so last century. I am currently crushing on the speedster who has a flirting problem?" Nico gloated looking to the smoke that was forming.

"Hey! when have you two been so close as last time I remember you both were at each others thoughts!" Percy shouted.

Stefanos was barely holding in his laugh when he Teased. "You are so jealous? At least you got to feel my brothers lips you should be grateful."

"Percy's just a brother who needs to loosen up or he will never be as strong as me." Nico said

"Hey I hate being redundant but is it pick on Percy day? because if it is will you stop! I already feel bad with almost leading Nico to his death and cheating on Annabeth. I don't need to have your sarcasm." Percy shouted with tears flowing down his cheek, dam he did not need this.

Percy looked to Nico who was greeting Iro Magda from the purple mist. She had blond and brown hair braided with water liquid holding it together. "Percy would you shut up for about five minutes for me to intro dunce you to your half-sister Iro, also I know your innocent some one was pulling your strings."

"How can you say, that I saw the Iris message and saw myself, driving you to the see and myself making out with Piper. You should have just let me die at the hands of Thalia!" Percy shouted looking down.

Nico was enraged and strided up to Percy and backhanded him. Luke was about to protest his actions but Jason just said. "If Nico didn't back hand him I would have. The Percy I would know would never wallow himself in pity, he would find the cause of him attacking Nico and cheating on Annabeth, even though I have a feeling who it was that controlled Percy?"

"So Jason what will you do if your right?" Nico asked, Nico had already figured out who was controlling Percy. It was only Percy who wasn't fooled by Melinoe's illusions since he had hi guard up. So it had to be a friend with the powers to control him. Meaning Piper, seriously who would suspect a friend to control him who fought beside him and was kind and like a sister. but that doesn't make up for his memory?" Nico questioned.

"Wait what do you mean control?" Percy asked

"Well you see my dear sister has decided to creat her own war by having you cheat on Annabeth and Killing me. If you're not following then I'll break it down to you. Piper has been controling you by her own free will. first she had purposely exposed herself, by having both of you mysteriously into the woods and I followed sensing something was wrong the first war would be between Hades and camp half-blood while were at war Piper tells Camp Jupiter or Jason of an alleged rape causing a civil war between camps. Afterwords the survivors will become victims of Melinoe's new ability she discovered by having her ghosts possess them into her undying faithful army." Nico reveled.

Percy and Jason were gaping, Jason was the only one who thought is was Drew who posses Percy, but Percy could easily keep up his guard around her seeing as she had a way of doing what she wanted so Nico's assumption was well thought out. "How do you come up with that assumption and how will she be able to prove this assumption?" Jason asked.

"Wow and here you were telling me you had a brain. Think about it? Percy how long has your mid been out of it?" Nico asked as he saw Iro walk towards the water."

"My minds een out of it for at least two months?" Percy responded still somewhat clueless as to what Nico was getting at.

Jason was getting angry, he had a feeling that Nico's thoughts were going to the one lace he never wanted to hear.

"And what's the number one way for females to prove a false accusation about rape?" Nico asked.

Jason was boiling after hearing this question. Iro was the one to answer at the silence

"Thats and easy answer my dear cousin pregnancy, now let me just show you what a daughter of the sea can do." She giggled as she stepped on the water and commanded it to become "Amour!" water rose and wrapped around her and deep blue armour covered her body and a trident rose out of the water.

Both Stefanos and Blake shouted "Show off!"

Getting a laugh from Iro "Well cousins we all can't have easy armour like I can't

"Yeah we get ours by hard work?" Blake responded as he turned to see Jason stand in front of Nico.

"Nico this is a serious accusation your making how do you know your right?" Jason shouted picking Nico up by his shirt. He didn't want to think of Piper betraying him like that.

"Then this may be salt on the wounds and proof. for you see before I left Chaos's realm I asked for Piper's Life book. interesting thing on the 20 thousand page was a written Piper became pregnant a month ago at the secret meeting before I was tricked into following. What they weren't counting on was Chaos getting in the way of your disappearance." Nico was roughly dropped to the Jason grabbed the book and opened to the page that said pregnant. Piper McLean became pregnant, father of the child Perseus Jackson.

"Jason's knees buckled. He was mad he was furious at Piper for betraying him.

"Look Jason I'm sorry its my fault I should have been in control.

"Look Percy I know it's not your fault you were under Pipers influence but, I am going to need to process this information. a bit more."

"Well you Better do it fast, we are now under attack!" Luke said letting loose three arrows at the Skeletal warriors that arose from the ground.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot?" Nico said embarrassed.

Luke paled "How the hell do you forget that your father who may or may not be possessed by your half-sister Melinoe. Is on his war path here?" Luke questioned.

"He's right and You're the son of hades!" Blake commented slashing through the skeletal like cake.

It was Leo and Will numbers six and seven out of the purple cloud next who Join in the fight. "Sorry about the wait we were trying to persuade some of the people in Chaos's realm it was not their fight but they wanted to come saying if Luke got to fight they did too.

The final three were out of the shadows. "Robin, Wally, and Bobby! What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Nico shouted dodging the sword from the skeletal warriors That popped out in front of him.

"What you think that just because Luke gets to come I can't?" Robin asked drawing out his bo and slicing through the skeletal warriors? "Besides we heros of a different dimension will show you how do things." Robin said.

"Then you will have to kill any one not fighting against the demigods and from the looks of thinks, " Nico looked towards the camp seeing the flames rising. "it's going to be a rough battle."

"Don't diss us without knowing our strengths first?!" Bobby warned.

"Says the person who couldn't beat my clone?" Luke said.

"Fine what ever theirs twelve of us so three teams of three." Nico commanded.

"First team Will, Luke, and Stefanos you will have the distance attacks and will be able to give signals, also Stefanos prove to me that you are worth training by surviving this battle.

second team will be Bobby, Iro and Leo your team 2,

Team three will be Robin, Wally, and Blake your team is tactical elemental users

Team four is Jason, Percy, and I, will be blunt force as children of the big three we should be able to protect our teammates. So any questions?" Nico asked wanting to get it out-of-the-way.

"So any particular area you want us?" Robin asked.

"Team one you will hide in the trees. and fight long-range.

team two you will be near the lake so you can use what ever you need for water or ice attacks.

team three you will be following Blake's orders since he is a child of hell and will know how to take them down."

"While the big three faces the biggest threat. My possessed father."

Percy was asking "How will we win against your possessed father if I may ask"

"Simple we go all out on him. Now it my turn to send out my battle signal." Nico brought his figures to his lips and whistled "Cerberus come!" Nico called out.

"Since when have you had control over Cerberus?" Percy asked.

"Since I achieved god like state! Now everyone go!" Nico commanded. They nodded. he followed team one. as they edged out towards the battle area Nico jumped in front of them. "I need your team to save as much arrows as you can, so I will be taking the front. Luke tell me where you want to set up." Nico said taking out 'Blake's sword that he allowed him to borrow.' and sliced down enemy's after enemy.

"Jason why are we following Nico's commands?" Percy asked confusedly.

"Well scatter brain, He has not only accomplished something thought impossible and we already got our chance to lead so lets see if Nico can do it?" Jason replied copying Nico ad slicing through his opponents. they neared the edging of the battle field as luke pointed towards the thickest trees branches and covered with leaves. "This should be good."

"Now Stefanos this is your biggest task if you see any archers running but or are in trouble use your one day training and help some and if possible relocate them to the trees to help fire out at the enemy." Nico commanded.

Stefanos just nodded "And what about you how will I know you'll come back alive?" Stefanos asked.

Nico just smiled and place his hand in the shadows and pulled out a gold figuring. "This was a gift from my sister Bianca she wanted to give it to me since it was the only one I didn't have, so it's very important to me so I want you to hold on to it . for safe keeping."

Stefanos grabbed the figuring and looked to Nico and smiled.

"I didn't know my big brother was a nerd. getting a stifling laugh from Percy and Jason.

"Glad you can joke in a time like this?" Nico said ruffling Stefanos hair. "Now as my parting gift." Nico focused on the trees and out popped twenty quivers of arrows. "Just so you don't run-out of Arrows."

Stefanos just looked at Nico as they left with Percy and Jason towards the thick of the battle.

"Stefanos will you be able to lift us up their?" Will asked pointing up.

Stefanos grabbed both Luke's and Wills arms and lifted them to the top of the trees . It gave them the Perfect view of the battle. Luke took one tree branch as will took another. As Stefanos was on the look out. "So no holding back on the creatures?" Luke asked launching his arrows.

"Monsters in our world don't stay dead for long. They disintegrate and go back into Tartarus where they stay until the escape from hell again. But I'm glad that the mist isn't effecting you like other mortals. I guess it has to deal with the marks that Chaos gave all of you?" Will said taking out a hell-hound that were attacking his three of his siblings. "Stefanos your up?"" Will said whispering

Stefanos just nodded and focus his mind and created a fog around the Apollos kid confusing the hell-hounds giving Luke and Will the perfect time to stick. he Stefanos started to multimind task and try and create clouds around them and transport them in the opposite direction of them.

"Stefanos what are you doing?" will asked.

"I'm giving the enemy a false direction of our location we wouldn't be much help if we gave it away." Stefanos responded as he fastly navigated them to their location not realising they were being followed.

As soon as he dropped them bellow he floated to the bottom "They turned to him with armed bows "Who are you?" they demanded.

"I'm Stefanos Di' Angelo Son of Zeus adopted brother of Nico. My mission was to find any archers and bring them here and take them up so we can take the enemy down by above. Stefanos pointed up. They followed Stefanos finger and saw their missing brother. they were about to shout when Stefanos covered two mouths and a mystery third hand covered their mouths. "Are you nuts do you want to give away our positions" Stefanos whispered. They shook their heads. as Nico turned to find three more archers dressed in silver. on stood out more as she was dressed in more of a punk outfit and a death to barbies button "Hey are you here to help?" Stefanos asked with a friendly smile.

"Well these two will be, little brother." Thalia responded as the kid held in his excitement at having anther sibling "What will you be doing?" he asked.

"I will be helping you in gathering an army in the trees to take down this accursed army of Hades." Thalia responded.

"Wait don't you know that Hades is being posed to attack camp?" Stefanos asked.

Thalia eyes widened at this notion as did the archers "What do you mean possessed?"

"Well sister I will tell you and the others after we get out of view!" Stefanos replied and pulled them up to the trees much to Thalia's distress to hights.

* * *

With team two Bobby, Iro, and Leo. who made it to their post.

"Well this is going to be intense better put on my shell." Bobby said allowed and frozed his body in broke through as Iceman. "Now that's better." he commented. Leo took out his two hammers andrelease his fire. as Iro stood on the lake gathering all nyads.

"Nyads I command you to obey me and strike down the enemy as daughter of the sea shall take down the enemy at once!" the water ripples as armoured nyads rose at their masters demands.

"Ha a child of the sea and a female?" one of the Nyads said.

"Did our King break the oath again." a second one asked

"Wouldn't we know if another one was born?" a third asked.

"Questions latter, right now we have a fight on our hands." as she raised her trident and manipulated the water to flow as an outer shell as she spun her trident around crashing it down on a group of skeletal warriors running towards them. the nyads shot out arrows of water at them drawing them towards the lake where. the nyads charged them taking them out.

Bobby was busy working with Leo. He froze his targets as Leo smashed them to pieces. "Wow even if out powers are completely opposite!" Leo started.

"They complement each other finely." Bobby said as a hell-hound tried to bit down on bobbys skin only to be frozen solid.

"Leo Valdez how dare you disappear out of camp with out tell me!" Nyssa raged as she ran towards him. She paused only for a second to see the child of Ice and a female controlling water. When a huge Hell-hond shot out of the shadows towards her.

"Nyssa! Duck!" Leo commanded but, she was out of time, as the hell-hound was on her . the only thing that saved her was the arrow that struck the beast in it neck dropping it to ground and disintegrating to gold ash.

"Thank god for Nico's plan." Leo was relieved. "Who knew that Nico could come up with a plan that would work so efficiently?"

Nyssa eye's widened "Nico's alive?" she asked tripping a hell-hound. Giving Leo the perfect time to smash it it's head with his hammers. Not noticing a hooded figure approaching

"My hasn't this taken a deadly twist not only has the sea-god broke his oath the camp has allowed in humans.

They all turned to find Charon the ferry man of hell."What's the ferry man doing here?" Iro shouted

"What does it look like child I am here on my masters order to kill the campers and you just happened to be in the lucky victims." Charon laughed wickedly.

"What ever you do do not underestimate him. He may be a frail old man, but he is an excellent fighter!" Iro warned as the four of them prepared for the worst.

* * *

Team three Blake, Wally and, Robin arrived on time.

to see a new flock of hell being brought forth as a Minatour, Neimean lion, Cannibal Giants, and Cyclops Colchis bulls.

"Oh man this just had to get more complicated." Wally whined.

"Spineless coward come and fight me." A gruesome looking female shouted. as she smashed her spear into the mechanical looking bull.

"Just looking at her would make me swear off girls for ever?" Wally commented. Not expecting to be heard. "What did you just say!" she roared changing targets.

Wally gulped as he quickly side-stepped her.

"Wally let this be a lesson never insult girls holding a electric spear." Robin offered his piece of mind.

"At least the child of Athena get's it!" Clarisse spit at Wally who just dodged it.

"Child of Athena?" Robin asked?

Blake answered. "Your shoulder shows the symbol of Athena. Like Wally's has Hermes." Wally looked to his shoulder, and their was the caduceus tattooed on his shoulder. He looked up just in time to see the cannibal giants try and grab him but being as Wally "Too slow. " the giant swiped again but, missed and stuck again but Wally was too fast for him and moved at super human speed around the giant taunting him. Clarisse just stared no one was suppose to move like that.

It was Robin who decided to take on Nemean Lion and threw his distrito disks. Not even putting a dent in the lion, who now put his attention on Robin. "Robin you sure you can handle the Nemean Lion Blake asked.

"So that's what I'm facing that helps out a lot more. Just his mouth is vulnerable to attacks." Robin said taking out his grappling hook and wrapping it at the nearest object and went to higher grounds. away from the lion.

"Well that just leaves all the rest?" Blake commented Charging after the Cyclops not knowing his fate was sealed.

* * *

team four Nico, Jason, and Percy

Nico was leading them towards where the biggest threat lied. His Father. He new he was the only one that could stop him but, he wasn't blind not to know that their would be obsticals in their way. Just like the other teams, he put a child of the big three in all of them. and put Stefanos in the safest one. He had already put in the necessary help before he grabbed Percy from the shadows. They will only come if things start to look bad.

"Look Nico do you even know where your father is?" Percy asked he desperately wanted to take charge for he felt like he was suppose to.

"I can sense him in this direction I think he plans on fighting Dionysus, to take out the only god who can enter the battle, no doubt we will be running into my half-sisters. Hades Melinoe Goddess of Ghosts and Pluto's daughter Lucifera Light bearer Goddess." Nico responded.

"Wait they actually get along?" Percy asked, they ran past Thalia's pine tree

"Of course Hell doesn't give you a lot of places to go and they get along just well. How they do I don't know?" Nico replied as he could see his fathers throne.

"My little brother you just won't die now will you?" a sickening laugh got their attention.

They turned to find three figures.

"Nico I thought you said their were only two?" Jason asked.

"Well it's finally nice to meet you, my dear little brother. I am Macaria the goddess of blessed death Father told us that we had to destroy the camp, I feel so bad that we have to." the female with dark purple hair and lipstick she was dress in all black and like she was going to the funeral. She she had a sickle and chains.

Next was a female with Blonde hair and shining eyes. and a black battle dress with a bright yellow spot "Hello I'm the daughter of pluto the light bearer of hell I am what gives life to mothers gardens. Goddess Lucifera."

and Finally Melinoe who decided to go as Nico's dead sister Bianca, he raged. "What no hello for me dear brother? and after I went and disguised my self as are darling sister." Melinoe taunted.

"Melinoe Release father?" Nico commanded.

"Oh so you figure it out have you? My cunning aren't you?" but that won't save you." She glared.

"So this is where it stands the ghost Goddess verse the Ghost King. So if I win you'll release father and plead guilty for posessing father." Nico offered.

"Fine what ever? lets just get on with this." Melinoe demanded drawing wasabi.

* * *

**I hope you like it and Please like and leave reviews**


	23. 23 Half-Blood vrs Melinoe

_**Young Justice/Percy Jackson/ Marvel Charators and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Riordain and marvel companys**_

_**Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy, Bobby, Leo, Will**_

_**(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.) only thing I own is Blake Luke Carter, Iro Magda, and Stefanos**_

_**Pairing's:Nico/Wally or Nico/Pietro Richard/Bobby Leo/Tabitha Rogue/Blake, **_

_**Nico's team currently **_

_**team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team**_

_**Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader**_

_**Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer**_

_**Roy/is now Luke - Archer**_

_**Roy Harper - Red Arrow - team member switch**_

_**Rogue - Rogue**_

_**Bobby Drake - Iceman**_

_**Raven-Raven-magic**_

_**Victor - Cyborg**_

_**Tula- Aqua girl**_

_**Blake - My character - Cerberus**_

_**Stefanos - Tempest**_

_**Iro Magda - Ocean**_

_**Jason Grace - Sky Knight**_

_**Annabeth Chase - Owl knight**_

_**Percy Jackson - Sea's Knight**_

_**Leo Valdez - Hazard - the weapon and ship builder**_

_**Tara - earth mover**_

_**Hotspot - fire user**_

_**Raycrisp - Besurker**_

_**Jamie - Multiply**_

_**Young Justice**_

_**Kaldar- Aqua Lad**_

_**Robin**_

_**Wally - Kid Flash**_

_**Superboy**_

_**M'gann - Miss Martian**_

_**Mentors**_

_**Ororo Munroe-Storm**_

_**Hank McCoy**_

_**Paula Crock - Huntress**_

_**Logan - Wolverine**_

_**Scott Summers - Cyclops**_

_**Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Starfire - Alien**_

**Note: ****_in the marvel universe, my story the big three allows the children of their brothers into there territory for a certain amount of time. so Stefanos could go swimming or visit his uncle in the underworld if his father needed something and like wise with Iro and Blake can fly on a plain to get some where with running it by Zeus_**** first**

* * *

**Chapter 22: camp half-blood vrs Melinoe and her army**

Thalia was mad she didn't want to think it wasn't impossible but, lately things hasn't been impossible seeing how the gods were still around. She was on her way to Chiron to tel him of the new of Percy being innocent and that it was Piper who orchestrad this whole plan with Melinoe. she still had a bone to pick with her. For her illusions, no one choses her mother as a sign of attack. From what Stefanos has told her that it could be Nico who can take down his father because, he reached something no other child has God like state. 'Oh she had a reckoning with Nico. Not only has he found a son of Zeus the while has claimed him as his adopted brother, but he has neglected to tell her that he's achieved God Like state. She was happy that Jason was back and him, Percy and Nico were heading after Nicos father. Smart he created teams giving Will an adopted son of Hades with the archers giving him the sent of death concealing their sent. Plus Nico not only had a good plan for having the achers in the trees taking out the enemys, it also gives her hunters a way to lure them in to a trap. She had Pheobos tell the other hunters to lead them to the spot where Will and Luke's tree being discretely with out giving their locations. "So Nico you have decided to be the hero this time, good luke?" She whispered. But her thoughts were on Melinoe she wanted revenge on the ghost goddess she just hoped that they left her for her. She saw both Chiron and Dionysus and a few of the cabin leaders making plans to counter act Hades.

"Chiron I were not truly faceing Hades?" Thalia shouted.

This got their attentions.

"Thalia what do you mean were not facing Hades." Chiron asked before Dionysus counld retort.

"When Pecry, Nico, and I went into the underworld to retrieve Hades unfinished sword we ran into a goddess, this goddess was the goddess of Ghosts and from what Stefanos has told me she has now figured out a way to implant ghosts into beings and creat monster ghosts like the empousai who possed my brother Jason." Thalia said.

Dionysus was the first to ask "And you think that she some how possed her father Hades?"

"No it can't be her for the nymps just caught sight of her facing Nico as Jason and Percy are facing two other goddessess." a satyr replied running up

"Then how do we go about things? Malcolm asked? he didn't calculate Nico and Jason being here as a plan.

"That's okay Malcolm you didn't know they were back, now let me take over for you. seeing the Athena's cabin needs you to lead them." a familiar voice offered.

"Annabeth your back?" Malcolm asked and hugged her .

"Of corse after Nico got ride of the ghost controling me I was back incontrol of my body?" Annabeth replied hugging her brother.

"Wait when did you get back?" Thalia asked confused Stefanos never told her Annabeth was back.

"Don't worry Thalia Stefanos never new that I and some others Nico found brought us here before they found out?" Annabeth said moving to the map.

"Also Thalia if you want to get back at Melinoe you will find your brother, Nico and Percy fightning! You better hurry iif you don't want to miss out!" Annabeth informed thalia.

"Oh yeah but, you better explain everything when I get back." Thalia demanded lookng into her eyes. she turned and ran out to find Nico's group.

"Now I will be going over the strategy that Nico helped come up with?" she quickly drawed on the map where his four teams where at. "These ares are exactly where Nico teams are stationed one group is in the trees holding Will, Luke new guy, and Stefanos a different deminsion son of Zeus. Next area is at the lake this holds Leo, Bobby, and Iro a daughter of the sea. from a different dimension, thirdly the frontal attack with Wally a person with super speed, Robin who's smart as any kid of Athena, and lastly Blake the son of Hades as like the other two different dimension. Team four includes Nico, Percy, and Jason who are currently fighting Melinoe, Lucifera child of pluto, and Macaria."

Dionysus just looked at Annabeth like she grew two heads. "Your telling me I have to baby sister another set of the the big three brats? he ragged.

"I wasn't finished, their is also a fifth team Nico created ahead of time I was apart of it as were seven others, who are stationed to help when things get out of hand think of them as somewhat reeiforcements. I would also like to point out that most of these people are Mortal so any questions.

* * *

with team two. Iro, Bobby, Leo, and Nyssa

"Don't worry about the other creature's malady we nyads, and nymphs will take care of them." the first nyad replied striking the skeletons.

"Alright I'm leaving the three of you in charge." She instructed.

Bobby started out shooting an Ice beam at Charon who quickly pulled out his staff and twirled it around blocking Bobby's attack and charged at him, leo chose to spit out fire at him hoping to get his attention. Charon just dodged and hand spun around kicking Leo in the face. hoping onto his feet twirled around dogging Booby's ice attacks he tripped him and stabbed threw his Ice armour causing Bobby to scream out in pain.

Iro manipulated the water knocking Charon off Bobby who hopped backwards landing on his feet. "Damn I didn't think that Charon would be this good. Bobby are you ok. " she asked.

"Yeah but, his staff it barely grazed my skin before it executed throughout my body. Not only that but he pierced my Ice body."Bobby pointed out.

"Wouldn't surprize me after all he does sail the river of pain for thousands of years, so no doubt he's using the stick that he has soaked with pain. the next is that hes probably dipped that stick in the river of Styx making it unbreakable except for on spot." Iro pointed out. Healing Bobby's arm with the water.

Damn maybe I should of stayed back, but no time for crying I have to give it my all. Bobby kneeled down showing ro the Trident tattoo. So chaos decided to make him apart of Poseidon's family, makes since seeing as he's ice. Bobby decide it was time for him to take and air strike. he used his ice and floated in the sky as well as firing Ice shards at Charon who miraculous dodge them all as dodging a Iro's attack he jabbed her in her armour denting it some as she rolled to the ground. Nyssa waited as Leo shot his fire as she charged in raising her electric javelins and threw them at Charon who dodged them. and maneuvered he swim and stabbed through her arm. She cried out in pain Charon hit her in the back of the head knocking her out. "Now that's one." Charon said pulling out his staff. "Which one's next?" Charon asked looking at Leo.

Leo pulled out Sportsmasters hammer that he took as spoil of war. He was mad he took out on of his favorite siblings. If Nico can prove to be go at being luck so Can I we just need to get him of the ground. Leo swung the hammer around as he charged at Charon "Bobby get ready!" Leo shouted as he trusted the hammer towards Charon who as he suspected descended to the air . Bobby who took this as his shot at him with his ice beam Charon blocked with his staff. It was Iro's turn to act, she focus all her attention on the water lifting it high into the sky for a finishing blow. And struck Charon in the back driving him to the ground. "Bobby!" she shouted as he understood and froze the water and Charon along with it.

"Good job" she congratulated dropping by Bobby and Leo, they walked towards Nyssa, to look after her wounds. It was at this moment that they heard a cracking sound behind them. "Impossible!" Bobby said sending another Ice beam filling the cracks.

"Do you think so poorly of me, that this little trick would stop me, puny pathetic mortals don't even know who they're dealing with!" the pillar of ice exploded. Making everyone close their eyes, then you have no Idea who your dealing with. The deities of hell are the strongest forces that Hades put together, if he ever needed to go to war. I am one of them." Charon said rising from the ground "I definitely know who to take out next he said disappearing in smoke. stabbing Bobby from behind through his abdomen. "Just don't die to quickly." he said removing his staff. as Bobby fell paralyzed with pain.

"Bobby!" Iro and Leo shouted.

"Now were down to two." he said not paying attention when his gut was invaded by two arrows exploding him apart.

* * *

team three.

Robin did his best dodging the beast as he took to the woods avoiding the beast who was currently chasing him. Man how will I get him to keep his mouth open long enough to through my detonating disks?' Robin thought as he dodged from the Lion. Maybe I can tame it. he looked back to the beast who roared giving Robin a chance to throw his destination disks. The lion closed it's mouth allowing the explosion shielding robin in the depress which Robin used to hide. in safe distance. 'How do I defeat him?' he looked closely at the beast as his nose poked through the mist, giving Robin the perfect idea, He jumped out of safety and drew all of his gas pellets at the beast. causing the lion to roar out of pain in the eyes just like he hope throwing seven distructo disk in his mouth Robin pulled his grappling gun out and blasted it towards the lions mouth wrapping around closing it in time of the explosion going off in the lions mouth, killing it instantly leaving behind it's pelt. Robin picked it up as it magically turned into a golden cape, Robin remembered the tail of it still being useful during battle as bullet proof cape this should come in handy! he said replacing it with his old one. that's when he heard a huge moo. He turned just in time to see the Minotaur fighting against two campers that looked exactly the same. then both looked like they needed a hand so he had decided to lend his. Sending in his Distructo disks exploding at contact.

he dropped in saying "Need a hand?"

"Holy Hermes your Dick Grayson." one shouted causing Robin to lose grip on his stance.

"Connor I think your right the mask and the weapons, but I don't remember an all golden cape. Dude you way taller in the comics tell me did Lou create you, is Bruce Wayne here as Batman?" Travis asked.

"He must be seeing his sidekick is here?" the other answered

"First off, I am robin to you second, I'm his partner, third if you don't focus I will personally through you the ax's way got it!" Robin stated with a glare at the brothers," as the Minotaur rebalance himself from robins attack. and charged at them Robin pulled out his stunner and shot it at the charging man cow giving the the cow man the worst shock to his nose ring. he looked at the two brother and said "if you want to finish it off now would be the good time to do so."

The brothers just nodded and shoved their swords in the Minotaur heart. as the beast disappeared in a gold smoke.

this is way to easy!" Robin spoke bored.

"My aren't you a smart one, must be a child of Athena, a silky voice spoke causing three of the warriors to turn around to find Arachne in their way.

"Man I think we will leave this one to you! they both said leaving a somewhat strangled Robin shouting at them.

"Man I really hate spiders." he said running away from the creature hoping to come up with a plan.

"Come back child of Athena I just want to eat you!" She shouted.

"That's the thing I have a problem with, I don't enjoy being eaten!" Robin responded at the idiot spider.

"How do you know you never tried it?" She persuaded.

"I don't have to know if I don't like being eaten. he said looking backwards not realizing the Spiders trap.

Robin ran through her silken web that tangled him "Oh man If I survive this I am so going to kick those bastards ass's" Robin cursed.

"You don't have to worry about that we were caught to. ad for son's of Hermes that's embracing!" Connor said as he reveled himself.

"I know I can't believe of all ways to get caught it had to be a spider's web." Travis whined.

"Oh joy I get to hand out with twiddle dumb and twiddle dee for company before I'm devour by a freakish spider." Robin said with fake joy.

"Really that's so awesome so do you want to sing a song that could totally awesome spider song?" They both said happily not catching Robins sarcasm.

"If it's about how the spider climb up the waterspout I rather die now." Robin spoke but, wished for even quicker when they began to sing the song.

"Oh the spider went up the spout Down came the rain and wash out the spider." Robin gritted his teeth

It was at this moment the Arachne crashed through the leaves. "There you go? I knew you couldn't resist being eaten." She cackled sending chills down all three of their spines.

"Then why not try and take a bit out of me." a red beam crashed into Arachne knocking her off her directory

Wally was still taunting the Cannible giant as he speed around him creating a spinning vortex around the giant taking his Oxygen. Wally picked up rope and threw it into the the spinning cyclone. It tangled up with the giant . As it fell to the ground barely able to move. Clarisse jumped on the giant and pierced threw his heart and disappeared in a puff of golden smoke. "For a dressed up freak your not bad of a soldier." Clarisse some what complemented.

"Thanks!" Wally said holding out his to be wrapped around the waist by a scaled tail and getting thrown into the air.

"So the puny Draken has come once again to face me!" Clarisse raged with so much glee she was fearful at sight. the only downside she didn't see the second charging mechanical bull knocking her into a tree denting it in the process.

"Geez what's up with this freaky camp. I have never been to a more Dangerous camp then this!" Wally cried as he fell towards the opened drakens mouth. Wally was seconds away from being eaten. he had a laugh being eaten was not a way he saw himself going out. Everyone was busy with their own opponent. He neared the cavern of breaths ungodly breath. When he swore if he survived this he would ask out Nico. He closed his eyes.

Waiting for the teeth to tear him apart. "Wally you can open your eyes now!" a voice demanded.

He peeked them open "Oh Superboy I have never been more glad to see you." Wally praised looking at him holding the creatures mouth shut. as he hit the ground.

"Hey whats the deal I thought you were going to catch me!" Wally accused pointing his finger at Superboy.

"Do I look like I want to catch you?" Superboy asked.

"Man your mean?" Wally pouted.

"Will you stop lolly gagging we have a battle to win!" Superboy advised picking up the draken two handedly and slammed it to the ground. and twisted its neck killing it with ease. as it disappeared in golden smoke.

"Wait a minute when did you get here?" Wally asked. confused with how Superboy came?

"I was one of the others that Nico brought back we were placed accordingly to Annabeth and put us where we were mostly needed." Superboy responded as swords shattered against his skin. "From the looks of things we seem to be winning." Superboy said.

"Well don't cheer to early, even though it makes me mad that Nico didn't include me in his plans of bringing others. For now." Blake looked at the skeleton army and snapped his fingers and all of them returned to the ground. "I fear something else is at play?" he said glaring at all the pointless destruction.

Superboy looked to Blake and said "Nico says to get the campers who are engered to the healers quickly for the Heat of the battle is still coming."

Clarisse was finishing up the last of the freaking mechanical bulls. 'Stupid rotten bulls had to step in when I wanted to take care of the draken.'

She noticed the dark figure who appeared with the strange group he fought the Cyclops. She was pissed how dare this upstart face a Cyclopes and survive." she marched towards Blake and grabbed his shoulder and spun him to meet her frightening glaze. Blake just stood unmentioned 'How dare you survive against a Cyclopes with no scratch!" She yelled.

"Wally was right you are down right ugly but, I survived because I'm just more awesome then you." Blake responded with an board look. as he left out of her grip leaving her gapping "Now you maggots listen up I want everyone of you to bring the engered to the healers and prepair for the second storm!" Blake ordered, giving them the dare to defy me and see what happens.

* * *

Team four Nico, Jason, and Percy.

Before either of them landed a blow they all paused, as the three goddess' flipped backwards and landed on a stone. Melinoe was the only one to speak. "You know little brother as much as I would love to battle you, I believe our half-sister Hazel would like the first shot at you!" she smiled sickly as Hazel appeared before Nico. Nico widened his eyes. He did not want to face his own sibling, did some where down the line. "Hello Nico!" Hazel spoke coldly. "Of course Nico," Nico spoke to himself. She would be coward enough to possess some one I care enough for. I growled at her "You dare poses my sister." Nico raged he could feel Cerberus coming closer but, that wasn't going to stop him from tearing Melinoe apart. Both Jason and Percy were feeling the same rage as Nico, they both liked Hazel like a younger sister to them and was like the best counselor to them when they needed it.

"You call it poses but, I call it rebirth by giving my ghosts a new body, and who ever said they were the only ones I brought?" She laughed as Percy was pined to a tree by arrows as Jason was attacked from behind just grazing his shoulder. "Reyna!" Jason responded.

"Cold hearted bastard just because you go and lost your memories doesn't give you, the right to break my heart!" Reyna sneered at the son of the sky.

"Reyna stop this were both allies!" Jason spoke trying to get dodging Reynas spear to his body.

Percy finally got the last arrow off the tree freeing him. Barely missing three arrows to the head. "Damn that was close!" Percy sweated at how close it was. he no longer had the Achilles curse. he looked to his distant relative ramming into him knocking him to the ground shooting two arrows at Percy. Damn I really never realised that Frank would make such a formidable enemy. "Come on Frank can't we at least talk about this or something? Percy asked activating his shield blocking the next volley of arrows. "What's to talk about Percy afraid to duke it out with your relative." Frank smiled as he launched a tnt arrow at Percy driving percy to run som away from Jason and Nico.

"Well dear little brother it seems are anhialation battle will continue. As we watch you three to be killed by your friend, loved one, and family" Melinoe taunted. "But we all can't take credit for the entire Roman demigod possession take-over now can we Octavian, Piper." Melinoe gave around of applause as the two said characters. Stepped into view. "I should of known you would of been a traitor but, not you to Piper." Jason spoke "It was all about her you filthy piece of trash of the sky!" Rayna shouted with disgust. The hatred made Jason cringe. Reyna was one of his closest friends and to hear those words from her mouth, hurt.

"I'm sorry Jason but, they offered me the ultimate offer that I couldn't refuse." Piper responded. not caring that Jason was in danger.

"And what would that be?' Jason asked. Reyna took his distracted moment and dropped low and swiped at his feet he fell backwards. as Reyna blade almost struck him when he fell through his shadow completely and fell into a shaded area behind the bushes.

"No fair you pathetic excuse for a demigod! Don't you dare interfere with my battle with Bitch as sky man!" Reyna shouted. as her two greyhounds came out and tracked Jason to the bushes.

"Piper I am truly disappointed you failed in killing Nico and after all the trouble I went through to make sure he appeared in the location I showed you?" Melinoe pointed out.

"I'm sorry my goddess I failed you." Piper said bowing to her.

"Pitiful Greeks can't even do anything right. Since you failed to kill him how about having a two on one fight! To make sure he stays dead." Octavian offered. "And if I can't kill him maybe I'll persuade him to kill himself to keep his sister alive." Octavian suggested.

"That would be most delightful?" Melinoe said with an insane look who was still in the form of Bianca.

"Wait you mean teddy bear murderer can fight!" Percy said shocked as he was running away from Frank. 'Damn I need to figure a way out of this?' Percy thought.

"Yes you insolent fool I can fight! Who do you think speared Gwen from fifth Cohort!" Octavian spoke with satisfaction. it was this moment that Nico saw a flicker in Hazels, eyes as she began to cry and body began to shake. Nico ran to as he saw she was fighting her ghost. Octavian was startled at Hazels dysfunction. "Oh dear it seems my dear little pawn is breaking free of my ghost I put in her. Octavian Be a dear and dispose of her." Melinoe ordered.

"With pleasure!" He grinned drawing a dagger to throw at Nico. but, in mid throw it was knocked off directory by an arrow.

"Octavian was stuned"Frank watch where the hell your shooting from!" Octavian shouted at the Canadian-asian man. Who was trying to run him over.

Nico looked at the arrow closely. "Luke what are you doing here?" Nico demanded even though the thought wasn't un welcomed.

"Well I thought you might get into a little trouble as the others were under attack from people from the underworld." Luke said revealing himself from the trees. Right where Jason was shadow traveled, surprising Jason. the three goddess looked to luke and they blushed "My little brother never mentioned he kept close to such a handsome man." Melinoe stated as both Lucifera and Macarea stayed strangely quiet. Making Luke blush "I'd be careful Luke for she doesn't always look like this. Her left side is black and hardened like a mummy, to represent our father Hades, the dark god of the Underworld, and Her right side is pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood, to show the bright Persephone, her mother. she also has black void for eyes." Nico warned making Luke cringe at the thought of that hitting on him.

"When did you get their?" Jason asked as Luke was now standing next to him.

"Got here about five minutes ago, when the yellow Baboon over their talked about spearing a comrade." Luke pointed out. making both Percy and Jason smirk at Octavian distress. "What did you call me you masked wherein over grown donkey's ass."

"Wow did it take you three months to come up with that comeback." Making Octavian go into a different shades of colors.

"Wow that's the most color I seen him in Jason replied. As Luke heard Reyna come from the side. he grabbed Jason's head and force duck him and ducked himself nearly missing Reyna's spear.

"I think you need to work thinks out with her first before you make conversation." Luke sugested. Jason nodded embarased that he forgot his posed friend.

"How do I fight her with out killing her." Jason asked Luke, Who just looked at him annoyed.

"Well you could always knock them out and let Nico or Blake remove them later when they aren't hostages anymore?" Luke suggested. Making Jason and Percy face palm "Why didn't I think of that in the first place.

"Luke How'd you find us?" Nico asked

"The locator i placed on you when you left." Luke said pointing at Nico's left shoulder.

Nico looked to see a red blinking light he looked into. "Even though I had hoped you would stay near Stefanos, I'm glad your here. For I have a job for you to do." Nico said as he felt Hazel calm down and the ghost presence gone.

"What's that?" Roy asked as he stood near Nico guarding him from Octavian.

"I want you to think of Luthor and Octavian as the same person and relent your hatred without killing him, make sure he regrets ever messing with my sister." Nico asked.

"Easy said as done!" Luke said removing his mask reveling his blue eyes. Making Melinoe squeal as he reveled his eyes. "Ha you think a puny human can stand up to a descendant of a god." He raged taking out his spear and shield. and charged towards Luke as Luke ran towards. him

"Piper what are doing just standing their kill Nico like you were suppose to Melinoe commanded.

"Yes Mistress." Piper said drawing her dagger Katropis as a green arrow struck between her feet making her look down not seeing the swooping figure landing as she turned to look in the opposite direction, Artemis swiped under Piper knocking her down as she hit the back of her neck. Knocking her out completely.

"Well now, I think this enough for one days excitement but, I think we will pull out for now before we get too carried away." Melinoe spoke snapping her fingers. "After all the main part is about has yet to arrive." she said as she disappeared in a ghost like smoke. As did Piper, Octavian, Reyna, Frank, and to Nico protest Hazel. "Hazel!" Nico shouted in anguish. He would not lose another family member.

Jason was mad how dare Octavian betray his own brethren and most of all not saving Reyna, then with Piper. Percy was just glad he was still alive who knew Frank could be such a formidable foe.

"Well if you three are done moping around we have work to do to free the Roman's don't we?" Artemis spoke as Jason wanted to protest against the thought but, "she's right. As long as Melinoe holds them hostage we can't stop. I would also like two thank the two of you for helping us." Jason thanked them.

Nico looked to the woods and said "You can come out now!" Nico said as Storm, Tera, Hotspot, and M'gann apeared.

"I assume you got enough information to take down the three goddess's" Nico asked as he had planned for his godly sisters to appear.

"Not as much as we would like but, it would of been better if they actually fought it would have given us an idea what their capable of." Storm spoke as Tera was nervous "Are you sure I'm good enough to take on a goddess?" Hotspot who was not in his humanoid for. "Relax you'll have me with you? we will show them the might of the elements of Earth."

"Of course I do! After all you have the strength of Gaea and Hotspot has the powers of the earthscore."

"Wait you knew that the Romans were posed?" Jason asked.

"Of course not I knew they wouldn't fight us directly we are to powerful for them. So I had these five hide and wait for us to move and observe the fight hoping that they would at least show their fighting skills." Nico responded to Jason's question.

"Wait when did you do all this planing?" Jason asked he really never gave Nico credit for his planing and cunning skills.

"I did it when I returned here the first time before, you and the others came." Nico pointed out.

"Damn Nico, why didn't you include me in your plans." Jason spoke.

"I though you would steal the credit?" Nico responded truthfully.

* * *

**Please review and like**


	24. 24 The Golden Fleece option

_**Young Justice/Percy Jackson/ Marvel Charcters and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Roirdan and marvel company s**_

_**Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy, Bobby, Leo, Will**_

_**(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.) only thing I own is Blake Luke Carter, Iro Magda, and Stefanos**_

_**Pairing's:Nico/Wally or Nico/Pietro Richard/Bobby Leo/Tabitha Rogue/Blake, **_

_**Nico's team currently **_

_**team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team**_

_**Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader**_

_**Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer**_

_**Roy/is now Luke - Archer**_

_**Roy Harper - Red Arrow - team member switch**_

_**Rogue - Rogue**_

_**Bobby Drake - Iceman**_

_**Blake - My character - Cerberus**_

_**Stefanos - Tempest**_

_**Iro Magda - Ocean**_

_**Jason Grace - Sky Knight**_

_**Annabeth Chase - Owl knight**_

_**Percy Jackson - Sea's Knight**_

_**Leo Valdez - Hazard - the weapon and ship builder**_

_**Tara - earth mover**_

_**Hotspot - fire user**_

_**Raycrisp - Besurker**_

_**Jamie - Multiply**_

_**Young Justice**_

_**Kaldar- Aqua Lad**_

_**Robin**_

_**Wally - Kid Flash**_

_**Superboy**_

_**M'gann - Miss Martian**_

_**These three will join later**_

_**Raven-Raven-magic**_

_**Victor - Cyborg**_

_**Tula- Aqua girl**_

_**Mentors**_

_**Ororo Munroe-Storm**_

_**Hank McCoy**_

_**Paula Crock - Huntress**_

_**Logan - Wolverine**_

_**Scott Summers - Cyclops**_

_**Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Starfire - Alien**_

**Note: ****_in the marvel universe, my story the big three allows the children of their brothers into there territory for a certain amount of time. so Stefanos could go swimming or visit his uncle in the underworld if his father needed something and like wise with Iro and Blake can fly on a plain to get some where with running it by Zeus_**** first.**

**Side note Raven will come in when he realises his shadows in the young justice world holds the world of Azarath. It's also Leo who finds Cyborg tinkering with his ship when the others are away, he immediately grows a fast friends ship with him seeing as their both mechanics. With Starfire they come across the ship holding alien prisoners or captives in space when they go out of the solar system looking for Athena and Ares**

* * *

**Chapter 24. the Golden Fleece option**

Nico and the others have just arrived at the big house. Along the way they found Thalia crashing through the bushes. "Nico you better tell me you didn't finish off, Melinoe?" Thalia asked glaring into his eyes. "Of course not, she was a coward and pulled out before we could fight."

"She is a coward. So Nico I see you will have a lot of explaining to do to my father." Thalia warned.

"I'm not going to explain anything to him. I don't even like your father." Nico commented.

"Hey weren't you with Will and Stefanos, and who are all these people?" Thalia demanded as she saw Luke walking with them.

"I'm Artemis, Nico's adoptive sister." The green cladded Vietnam girl with blonde hair said.

"Luke Castellan, or also known as Roy Harper." The black haired boy in black clading spoke.

"Luke Castellan?" Thalia and Percy asked,Why does he have Lukes name as an alias?

"Yeah Nico gave me the name when I found out I had clone out their who had taken my Identity for the past three years while I was in ice. He said that Luke was a respectable Hero and I could easily honor the name." Luke pointed out.

Nico felt the blood in his system drain as he felt heated glazes from Thalia and Percy. "What? it was the first name I came up with?"

"You do realise that is one of the names that will get you hated by the messenger god?" Percy asked.

"Actually it's honoring a Hero so go crap some where else." Nico continued to pout innocently.

"So who are you four?" Thalia asked still glaring at Nico 'how dare he go and pull a stunt look like that!' her thoughts shouted.

"I'm M'gann I am from Mars I have been elected by Nico to come before. The ones that followed here." M'gann said shyly

"Hotspot I was originally with Jason and Annabeth's team but, seeing as they don;t remember me, I ave moved over to Nico's team. I saw not only is he an effective leader but, was smart enough to fool his three sister goddesses. Still I have no idea how long we will have to fight seeing as that their goddesses."

"Tera, I specialize in earth and manipulating it. I am still nervous." Tera said as she looked to the ground.

"If it makes you feel any better? I can ask Amara to join the two of you in fighting one of the goddesses?" Nico offered them.

"Nico I know this is not my place to say but, maybe you should contact the professor in getting Logan or some one that is skilled enough. I won't allow you to put one of my students in danger." Storm responded to Nico's offer.

"You right I could ask for that seeing as though I won't want her death on my hands. But also know this the goddesses haven't really faced powers like yours so, I wouldn't put too much on it. I'll send a message to Chaos." Nico offered.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Storm told him.

"Hey Nico they didn't really need my help seeing as though my man destroyed the cyclops like it wasn't nothing Rogue said running up to him.

"Hey Rogue do you know what the status is?" Nico asked.

"Yes, out of team two. Bobby was in critical condition, the Apollo's cabin has him stabled, the new addition to their team, I think her name was Nyssa, who suffered from a concussion and a stab from Ferry mans staff. Ferry man was destroyed by Roy Harper. From team three only Wally was bruised and scratched. Robin was almost Spider food, but cyclops saved him and two clowns that are identical, then team one. Had no injuries, and became a force to be recon with, taking out people from above and dispatching teams of four to give the others medical treatment. And Luke you're not all that good at sneaking away." Rogue informed him.

"Wait Bobby's here, Nico this is why I don't want the inexperienced mutants participating in this war." Storm stated.

"Don't worry I will send him back to Chaos. I wasn't really comfortable with him participating as well with Stefanos." Nico responded to Storm.

Percy, Thalia, and Jason felt ignored as they were kept from the conversation. "Oh by the way did any of you receive a tattoo on the arm?" Nico asked.

M'gann was the first to speak. "Yes I believe I received a tattoo of a Dove symbolizing Aphrodite." Storm rolled up her sleeve to revel a cloud and thunderbolt. "Wow Hera's not going to like this."

Artemis rolled her sleeve up and Ironically it showed a white moon and a silver bow. "Wow Artemis. your adoptive parent is Artemis." Nico let out a laugh.

Hotspot reveled a Helmet of darkness. "I was sure you would of had Hephaestus symbol."

Tera lifted her sleeve and held a trident. "That doesn't seem right I have no powers over water." Tera stated.

"No but he is the god of earthquakes. Yeah you might want to ask Chaos." Nico suggested.

Rogue rolled up her sleeve and the symbol almost sent Nico into rehab (not really). the symbol was a peacocks feather. "Oh great Hera, She is trying to creat a new war." Nico asked himself.

Rogue panicked. "What's wrong? is the symbol wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Not really it's just it's Hera's symbol and I'm not sure how Zeus will take it?" Nico replied.

"Well Zeus can go fuck himself, for if he harms one hair on my doll I will slay him with my bare hands." Blake swore as shadows wrapped around himself. As lightning was sounded through the sky. "Well as much fun as this has been don't you think that we should get to the big house and try and figure out a way to stop the Romans." Super boy pointed out.

"Well I'm trying to find out a way to help them with out them dying." Nico said as he thought about it. "Well isn't being posed another form of sickness?" Robin asked popping down in the ground. "Hey Robin heard you got in a touse of a spider?" Nico asked.

"Wait you couldn't even handle a spider." Superboy questioned lifting a brow.

Robin glared "It's not my fault! If twiddle dee and twiddle dumb didn't run off like cowards then I could of thought of a plan that didn't get us caught." Robin growled.

"Hey Storm I see we won the fight!" Cyclops asked as he walked up to them.

"Not quite We were asked to hide back before exposing ourselves to learn of our enemy's strength." Storm looked to Scott "The true storm is about to start." Storm reveled.

"Oh man I'm so not looking forward to this." Scott whined.

"Oh suck it up! you're doing fine." Will complemented. as Nico was bull dozed over by an energetic 11-year-old boy. "Nico I did as you were told and we had a lot of archers in the tree's so did you have any luck in fighting your dad?" The over energetic child of Zeus said.

Nico just smiled. He looked to Storm who had a disapproving look it "What I tried to send him back but was sent right back at me. That's why I put him in a group that will be concealed and would grow by the people who was added to the trees."

"Hey Storm when did you get here?" He said giving her a hug.

"Over energetic isn't he?" Tera asked.

"He reminds me of Nico when he was younger and more happier." Percy commented.

"So Robin I see you defeated the Nemean Lion with out any help." Blake commented giving him a one arm squeeze.

Thalia and Percy looked at the thirteen year old boy and noted he had a golden cape. "Your telling me a runt like you beat a beast that took fish brains here six minutes to come up with a way to stop it." Thalia shouted to Robin.

"Yeah it took me about three minutes to remember big kitty's like that have a strong sense of smell so throwing all of my smoke bombs filled with silent gasses sensitive to cats. You know because I have a cat using villain. so it gave me the perfect opportunity to send these distructo disk in its mouth and I wrapped my grappling hook around its mouth to keep it tightly shut when the disks exploded. causing it to disappear in a cloud of gold ash. leaving behind this cape I decided to put it on I wasn't sure if it would help me or not." Robin smiled at the gaping fools.

"I feel sorry for the Lion." Percy spoke he could see the animals fleeing Robin after hearing such a tale.

"I congratulate you seeing as though I hate cats." Artemis said clapping Robin on the back.

"Ah it was nothing just like the boxer ax welding Minotaur was piece of cake." Robin gloated leaving Percy speechless Just who were these people?

Nico looked at Robin with a new founded respect. "Let me guess you have a gadget that stunned the over grown cow?" Hotspot said sarcastically.

"How'd you guess?" Robin said pulling out his stunner and smiled.

"Wow! is their anything not in your utility belt?" Hotspot asked.

"Of course lots of things."

Percy left out of his stunned face and shook his head "You mean to tell me you stopped a ragin man bull with just a stun gun?" Percy asked in disbelief

"Yeah you know that ring in his nose didn't do him so hot, it helped to fry his brains." Robin pointed out.

"Nico just how did you find people like them?" Percy asked pouting.

"I'm on a quest. coming back here was just a minor set back." Nico said thinking about a way to release his roman family from Melinoe's control.

"Your on a quest and you didn't invite me?" Percy asked he was so getting tired of repeating him self in gaping.

"You actually think he would invite the person who almost killed him on a quest with you, Gee tell me how does that make sence?" Roy and Luke asked at the same time.

"Wait let me guess another friend of Nico's, Nico seems to be making a lot of those in his absences." Percy said in jealousy.

"Well we really didn't give Nico a chance." Jason responded.

"Oh hey Nico!" a whirl-wind of dust smoke rushed into everyone's eye.' It cleared when Nico felt himself being picked up.

"As I was falling to my almost death I promised I would ask you out if I had survived so Nico my dark angel would you do me the honors of going out with me?" Wally asked with big green innocent eyes.

Nico was blushing like crazy "Do I look like a damsel?" Nico said turning even redder at the audience.

"Of corse you'll always be my damsel who will always need his speedster to free him." Wally smiled.

"Hey Nico are the legends of the Golden fleeces magical abilities to heal any ailments true?" Robin asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Nico said looking to Robin.

"Well can't we use that to free the Roman army from their possessor?" Robin said. with a smile.

The child of Hades has never smiled as widely as he was now. He kissed Robin to Wally's annoyance and Robins shocked face. "Robin you are a genius I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Wait Nico you can't be thinking of removing that fleece it's on of the only things protecting the camp." Percy reminded.

It was Stefanos turn to smile "Jamie."

Nico and Roy smiled at Stefanos brilliance. "Wow Stefanos your catching on. We can use Jamie's ability to create about as many Romans and hopefully release them from their hosts." Nico said.

"Who's Jamie?" Percy asked he hated not being in the know.

Thalia was hating the face that Nico knew more than her.

Jason was also fighting not to hit Nico in the head. He was the Son of Jupiter so shouldn't' of he got the so-called quest that Nico was on.

* * *

**So theirs chapter 24. after one more chapter is the battle Between Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, So stay tuned for the next enstalation of Nico's turn to become a hero. Also Can you guess why I had the Symbol of Hera on Rogue, if you can I'll let you chose some one to Join Nico's team. :) Please review**


	25. 25 14 Seated members and preparations

_**Young Justice/Percy Jackson/ Marvel Charcters and the Olympians I don't Own any thing that deals with the characters they belong to the Warner Brothers and Rick Roirdan and marvel company s**_

_**Character's: Nico, Wally/Kid-Flash, Artemis, Megan/Mrs Martian, Aqua lad/Kaldar, Robin/Dick Roy/Arsenal/Speedy, Conner/Superboy, Bobby, Leo, Will**_

_**(Nico finds out something he shouldn't have and it forced him to runaway for good too bad he got injured during a brutal fight, he was literally on his death-bed, but fate 'had a different' life for him.) only thing I own is Blake Luke Carter, Iro Magda, and Stefanos**_

_**Pairing's:Wally/Nico Bobby/Robin Leo/Tabitha Rogue/Blake Jamie/Stefanos**_

_**Nico's team currently **_

_**team's name: Hades, you know to give their enemy's hell People who I had thought of to join Nico's team**_

_**Nico Di Angelo-Ghost King-leader**_

_**Will Solace - Apollo - team medic and Archer**_

_**Roy/is now Luke - Archer - Arsenal**_

_**Roy Harper - Red Arrow - team member switch**_

_**Rogue - Rogue**_

_**Bobby Drake - Iceman**_

_**Blake - My character - Cerberus**_

_**Stefanos - Tempest**_

_**Iro Magda - Ocean**_

_**Jason Grace - Sky Knight stuck in the big house**_

_**Annabeth Chase - Owl knight stuck in the big house**_

_**Percy Jackson - Sea's Knight stuck in the big house**_

_**Leo Valdez - Hazard - the weapon and ship builder**_

_**Tara - earth mover**_

_**Hotspot - fire user**_

_**Raycrisp - Besurker**_

_**Jamie - Multiply**_

_**Conner - Hermes Knight**_

_**Travis - Mercury's Knight**_

_**Nyssa - Danger Girl**_

_**Connor Kent - Superboy**_

_**Malcom - Athena's Knight**_

_**Lou - Lou Ellen**_

_**Young Justice**_

_**Kaldar- Aqua Lad**_

_**Robin**_

_**Wally - Kid Flash**_

_**Superboy**_

_**M'gann - Miss Martian**_

_**These three will join later**_

_**Raven-Raven-magic**_

_**Victor - Cyborg**_

_**Tula- Aqua girl**_

_**Mentors**_

_**Ororo Munroe-Storm**_

_**Hank McCoy**_

_**Paula Crock - Huntress**_

_**Logan - Wolverine**_

_**Scott Summers - Cyclops**_

_**Peter - Spiderman: I had a crush on Spiderman growing up kind of why I want him 'to be' apart of this :} Thalia - Lieutenant Amara - Magma Tabitha- boom-boom Starfire - Alien**_

**Note: ****_in the marvel universe, my story the big three allows the children of their brothers into there territory for a certain amount of time. so Stefanos could go swimming or visit his uncle in the underworld if his father needed something and like wise with Iro and Blake can fly on a plain to get some where with running it by Zeus_**** first.**

**Side note Raven will come in when he realises his shadows in the young justice world holds the world of Azarath. It's also Leo who finds Cyborg tinkering with his ship when the others are away, he immediately grows a fast friends ship with him seeing as their both mechanics. With Starfire they come across the ship holding alien prisoners or captives in space when they go out of the solar system looking for Athena and Ares**

* * *

**Chapter 25: 13 Seated member, and preparations**

They made it to the big house where. You guessed it Percy, Jason, and Thalia where stealing Nico's thunder telling them about the posed campers on their way. They were trying to find a way to remove the ghosts with out the fleece. it was getting on Nico's last nerve.

"So Roy and Superboy who did Chaos claim you as?" Nico asked pointed his shoulder to distract himself.

"Wouldn't I be the same as Luke?" Roy asked but looked to his shoulder to see the symbol of Apollo "I sure hope this comes off?"

Superboy ripped of his shoulder sleeve to reveal Ares symbol. "I'm not sure that it will come off but, I think I have had enough of the camps bullshit. will you two follow me?" Nico asked

Those two had volunteered to follow Nico in as everyone else was in the Med-bay giving Bobby a run down of things. "Hey Nico why did you leave the meeting?" Leo asked jogging up to him "Your up to something aren't you?" Will asked.

"I'm glad you noticed." Nico said as the stepped out of the twin doors. Nico focused on the ground letting the Stygian walls broke through the ground boxing in the other council members and keeping them their until Nico had won this war.

"You do know your going to have some very angry cabin leaders?" Leo reminded.

"I don't care not only did they do what I feared and stole my thunder they blantly disregarded Robins idea of using the fleece to free the campers. we are running out of time and I will not have them, cause the down fall because of their ignorance. Besides after 14 days I will be out of here along with people who will help save their worlds. Nico responded opening the room to find. Iro, Blake, Rogue, Luke, Nyssa sitting on one bed. A still inured Bobby, Robin, Stefanos, and Wally on another bed. Storm, and Cyclops were leaning against a wall Hotspot, Tera, and M'gann where sitting near the wall. the four joined them. "Hey Nico I didn't think you would ever get out of that meeting, after all they weren't going to cooperate with your plan." Robin said.

"Wait how did you know?" Nico started.

"The little bug I planted on you allowed us to know what was going on. So How are we going about this?" Robin asked.

"Well I should say this why is everyone planting stuff on me?" Nico asked with a glare.

"Oh because it 's fun." Luke said.

"Okay first Wally I am going to ask you to bring the golden fleece here it's hanging on the tree if you run into any campers they'll point where." Nico commanded.

"On it sexy." and Wally was gone in a flash and a blushing Nico.

"Next Iro could you create a misty rainbow?" Nico asked as he pulled out a coin.

"Of course silly she manipulated the water in the air and let the sun's light his the mist she replayed this giving Nico enough time for a message.

Nico tossed the coin in the rainbow. "Oh Goddess of the rainbows please accept my offering Chaos in Chaos realm." Nico asked. The mist formed into a person known as Chaos. "Hello Chaos." Nico said.

"Hello Nico, I can see you were bad in locking your allies away." She smiled

"Of course I did they were annoying. Also they weren't being productive. I was hoping if you could send Jamie. and who ever wants to lend a hand." If he remembered correctly there should only be Jamie, Kitty, Amara, Ray, and Argos II

"Wait your going to allow Jamie to go but, we can't?" Ray shouted.

"Yeah we are x-men you're so not going to leave us out of this." Kitty agreed.

"If those two are going to be apart of this then I will to, what better way to help then to defend a camp, near war. I know we can help. Amar's voice spoke.

"Wait you are too young to be facing this kind of danger!" Storm stated.

"But Storm, if their camp falls then we lose a fighting force that is more advanced in this sort of stuff, the invasion that's going to come to Young justice world, We have to do all we can." Kitty responded. "Nico come on you're the leader of the group, you should be able to tell when you need help right?"

"Kitty be reasonable you could get hurt. What would Your parents say if we allowed their children to take part in a war that wasn't theirs.

"All I know my parents would say is that they would want me to do the right thing, So Nico will you allow us to join or not?" Kitty said Looking Nico in the eyes.

"I think I have something you could do." Nico smiled

"Oh Good I'm glad that's settled." With a snap of Chaos fingers the four that were left appeared before them.

"Hey Nico I'm back with the fleece." Wally said showing the golden fleece.

"Jamie do you think you can make copies of this?" Stefanos asked blushing, he kind of forgot about his weird attraction to Jamie.

"They wouldn't call me multiply for nothing." Jamie smiled as he took the fleece in his hands "Could you touch me?" Jamie asked Stefanos he blushed as he realised how it must have sounded. He could see Stefanos blushing as he pressed his hand upon him creating four of him and the fleece. Nico grabbed a fleece out of the clones hand, "Theirs only one way to see if it works. Nico walked over to Bobby and gave it to bobby. who held out his hand so he could feel the fleece. the softness and a light glow could be seen entering his body healing all the wounds inflicted by Charon. "Wow I can totally feel the magical energy entering my body. Awesome.

Stefanos and Jamie were busy making about twenty more. Fleeces. "Hey Wally can you place the real one back on the branch." Nico asked Wally nodded and was gone and back in no time.

"Now all we need to do is come up with a plan to spread these across the whole battlefield, hoping that they will do what it needs.

"You could always have one of the children of Hecate's cabin turn it into silk and spread it across the grounds so when the Romans fall on it or knock them out." A voice offered.

Nico turned to see Annabeth's brother Malcom "Oh hey Malcom, I thought you would be in the meeting?" Nico said with a little worry.

"Well seeing as though you have been somewhat of a surprize, lately I thought you would pull something unheard of and do your own thing." Malcom said with a sneaky smile.

"And that explains why your here, why?" Nico asked.

"Well I want to join you." Malcom smiled.

Nico's jaw dropped. "Why?" he stuttered out.

Malcom just shrugged.

"I have been the back seat for Annabeth, and she has already proven herself to be mothers favorite as she not only has survived on many quests that Percy's has taken her on, I want to prove I can do the same." Malcom reasoned.

"What do you think should we let him?" Nico asked. He was so going to need to make a council if he was going to keep track of everyone.

"I don't see the hurt of letting him join, we could use the extra brain power." Robin spoke giving his opinion.

"I agree as well." Luke blushed some, damn he was so not going to blush. Knowing his body betrayed him.

"He did come up with a good idea on how to use the fleece." Artemis stated.

"Well those are good reasons, so welcome aboard." Nico held out his hand.

"I knew you would let me join. I also have to relay a prophecy that Rachel was mumbling before anyone else heard. it went like this.

_The child who has reached God state and survived;_

_shall bring forth ten from three different plain;_

_into battle to stop the Goddess of the ghosts plot;  
_

_the fate is now in the hands of Ghost King;._

Malcom spoke.

"Wait you actually kept this to yourself?" Nico asked.

"Well yeah I knew around the battle you would show up so I needed to have something to put on the table and the prophecy was it." Malcom, responded

"Wow now I can see why Annabeth has you as her second command." Nico congratulated.

"So ten I don't like that number how about 14.

"Why fourteen?" Malcom asked.

"Well seeing as their are fourteen official Olympians I decided to create a mirror image of it in my own way with all three world connected together." for instants.

"So who would be in the so-called fourteen people you have in mind seeing as though you have position one." Kitty asked.

"Well you want to know them now!" Nico asked with a surprised tone.

"Of course I do! I'm sure I'm not one of them but it would be good to get it out of the way." Kitty said.

"alright first I would like the first position for 1st. To go to, Nico looked around and looked to Luke and smiled "Luke."

"Why me?" Luke said in a surprized tone.

"Well you never got the chance to prove your self, and this is a chance to do so." Nico said motioning him to come near him.

Luke lifted of the window ceil and stood behind him. "2nd seat will go to Artemis. You were the first to find me and were the one to give this team the official name."

"Cool, I was hoping, you wouldn't forget." She stood behind Nico.

Nico could see Stefanos crossing his fingers hoping he would be picked.

"3rd seat Stefanos, just because I know you would bug the hell out of me if you weren't" Nico smiled at him, just to be bull dozed over by Stefanos "Damn kid you really need to lower your self on the sugar.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it you know how much I need my sugar in the mornings" Stefanos replied as he stood next to Artemis.

"Will you'll be 4th seat. seeing we will need a healer on the council." Nico stated

"Okay I think I can see where this is going." Will said standing next to the over energetic boy.

"Superboy don't you have a name we can call you to give you an Identity? Anyway's I would like you to have 5th seat." Nico asked.

"You barely know me and yet you want me apart of this." Superboy asked "I also don't have a name I was never given one seeing as though I was never asked if I wanted one."

"How about Conner?" M'gann asked

"And the last name Kent." Malcom suggested.

"Fine Conner Kent. so why do you want me to apart of this?" Superboy glared at him.

"Well you will be the leading the frontal assault. I will Need you near so I can show you your adoptive siblings and the Hermes Cabin.

"You want me to be a leader?" Conner asked.

"If you don't want to I could ask some one else." Nico said look around.

"No you wanted me, and you got me." Super boy said standing next to will.

"6th seat will go to Iro seeing as she has good fighting skills and showed excellent skills over her element." Nico said

"Glad you noticed." She said skipping next to Conner.

"7th seat Tera." Nico looked to the blond

"Why would you chose me?" Tera asked standing up.

"everyone who usually struggle with their powers show that they have the ability to become great,I won't you to prove that statement true."

Tera nodded and stepped next to Iro.

"8th seat will go to Robin." Nico

"For a second I thought you would forget about me?" Robin smiled taking his place next to Tera

"9th Rogue." Nico offered a smile

"Sure why not" Rogue got up and stood next to Robin.

"10th Bobby," seeing Bobby jump up

"Yes man I rock." Bobby cheered as he was fully excited.

"11th Blake." Nico looked to his brother.

"You better of had me in this or I will be taking back my sword." Blake growled.

"Of course I have you in it. I have a task for you, Iro, and Stefanos.

"12th Leo."

Leo placed an arm around Nico's shoulder. "So who's number thirteen?"

"Why the son of Athena Malcom. it would be an insult if I didn't include him in this, seeing as though he wants to prove himself as a son of Athena."

"Wow who knew you thought of me so much."

"Hey what about me?" Wally whined.

"I'm not finished yet. I suggested 14 and I am the leader so their for I don't count as a number so I am 0

"14th seat is you Wally. so now everyone knows who they are I have a camp to lead, Malcom can you go find me a child of Hecate and clear them up on the situation." Nico asked as he marked out the door and everyone followed.

He reached out side where the campers where waiting for further instructions. "Alright everyone of you campers listen up, and listen up good. I am Nico Di' Angelo and I will be leading this battle." Nico shouted he could hear a lot of chattering. and one demigod went as far as to "You expect us to follow you a demon spawn from hell?"

"Yeah it's because of you that were in this mess." An Apollo kid shouted.

"Let me make this perfectly clear I was not the one to start this and if you people won't stop and listen to me I will put you in a box!" Nico shouted.

"I like to see you try!" the same kid shouted back. as three others, agreed Nico frowned and shadow traveled the people through the shadows. making them appear in the Stygian box disturbing the meeting that was being held in there.

"Hey what are you doing in Here this is a close meeting?" Annabeth scolded.

"It's not my fault the Demon spawn put me in here." he pouted

"What Demon spawn?" Jason asked he looked around to find Nico, Will, and Leo gone.

"That little shit, Jason ran for the door and opened it to find a thick wall of Stygian iron blocking his way. "Nico what the hell?" Jason raged Annabeth tried the windows only to find them blocked. Jason flew to the ceiling and made a whole to find it the same. Percy stabbed down. to hear a clank. "Were boxed in Chiron." Percy shouted.

"Mr D." Chiron turned around to find him gone "where he go?"

"Who cares about that, where going to miss a war!" Clarisse shouted. only to be melted through the shadows, as was Travis and Connor, Lou, Butch, Kate, and Miranda.

"Is Nico just going to allow us to leave my friends trapped he has another thing coming.

Annabeth brought out a clear crystal and made a rainbow "Percy!" She said.

"On it."

Nico was busy explaining the plan as everyone was engrossed in it. "So in order for us to free our roman friends from Melinoe we must remove the ghost without killing them.

This here are copies of the golden fleece that should heal them, which I need a child of Hecate to turn into thread. and I'll have Wally here cover the entire camp in it and have the Demeter cabin, and ask Mr. D. to hid in thick grass so when the romans come all we will have to do is knock them out or down to the ground and free them from the control. I have elected fourteen people from different planes to aid us in the down fall of Melione, it will also give us a way to apology for accidentally attacking them with Argos and we will have a better relationship with our roman counter parts. Also leave the heavy fighters to ares Cabin that will be following Conner into the frontal assault. I will be placing the cabins where they will be needed. So let's show these ghosts why it's not a good idea to attack Camp half-blood!" Nico shouted getting a shouts of agreement. escalated into a full Cheer. and this is the scene that Percy and the other Cabin leaders saw.

Percy and Jason were in complete jealousy that should of been them.


	26. What do you think?

**This is all mine I am trying to become an author so I was wondering what you would think of my prolog. it's the first instalments of War and Affection. so please reveiw . '**

**Prolog: In the Beginning**

Long ago, when ancient times just began Earth was protected by two beautiful and powerful goddess. They both where sisters. The youngest Isis who had ocean cream-colored skin that was flawless. Isis had beautiful flowing ocean blue hair that looked like ocean waves were crashing into the air. The eldest being Gaia who had russet skin and long flowing black with a shine to it. tied up high. Isis and Gaia had once loved each other very much as they did everything together and had the time of their life. It was Isis who thought about how their planet was lonely and dull. Isis decided to ask her sister Gaia about giving life to the planet as they called it couldn't agree anymore. Isis filled the skies with flying creatures that sour through their sky. Showing their marks of freedom. Isis also filled the seas and large bodies of water that she would claim as her territory's and home. Gaia filled the lands with wonderful creatures Giant, big, medium small, and tiny. They kept a balance, cycle, and enjoyment. She only needed one more thing a Palace that showed her mark as the Humans grew. She picked the gems of the earth, that sparked her generations of crystal elfs with powers over the elements and would come to her in need and became the connection she had to the human world. While Isis created her warriors of the sea known as kaiser demons who had skill's that far out shined the world. Once life began on Earth people began to look to Gaia for guidance. The people soon forgot all about Isis. Despite Isis's loving and nurturing side there also hid a darkness greater than her love. She grew jealous of the attention her sister was receiving. The jealousy soon caused Isis heart to become residences of rage and resentment. She decided to rule Egypt with a mighty fist. They were the only ones who still stood by her she was not going to allow her sister to take the last of her dignity. She looked to her people and thought maybe it's time to take flight and revenge upon her sister for disgracing her. The world would soon to fear sister Isis. She dove beneath her oceans to a rare glowing coral that had no name. She plucked the coral and brought it to the surface. with a several drops of her blood she dropped crumbs of coral into seven hundred bowls and al that was need was the purity of her personal fountain of youth. "rise my Kaizer Demons and do your Queen's bidding." She commanded. and ruthless freighting blue demons arose from the bowls. Parts of her plan was almost complete.

The Goddess descended upon the mortals in the Pharaohs court. The people soon surrounded her and worshiped her with undying loyalty. That they have shown over the years. "My people it seems that my sister not only grows to detest me even more by making me look like a bad Goddess. She also has declared war upon us." She said in a false kind voice. "My Goddess this is an outrage, theirs no other goddess that compares to your beauty and loyalty to mankind." A fiercest man shouted who in her eyes was just a nameless Pharaoh "We can't let this go on you are the rightful Goddess of this world so I say we take control over it. As we take control we will show that sister of yours just who she's dealing with." Isis was gleaming with pride as her loyal servants were going to support her blindly. "I'm glad you think that Nameless Pharaoh." Isis spoke and turned to the people "I will need a child from each house hold. I will give them a power that will be able to stand up to my sisters army. this power will be able to be passed down to help keep Egypt strong as it should be." Isis commanded as the first baby was brought to her the Son of the nameless Pharaoh and his wife who she could careless about. "What is your child's name?" She asked the nameless pharaoh. "I was going to go with Ramses, But what would you prefer my Queen." He bowed. "Well Ramses isn't a truly terrifying name. So how about Apocalypse? she spoke as she pulled out a bottle of bubbling purple formula an and shoved the nozel into the infant's mouth and commanded him to drink. Obey obediently to the sound of her voice the little baby drank and drank. causing the shadows to bend as he drank. Until the last drop was complete in side his system. he began to glow and ungodly color and became the first power bodied human. Isis has been known sister of the sea just like her sister is known as mother of the earth. She was now known to her people mother of all Evolved humans. Isis plan on destroying her sister and her followers was about to begin as soon as Egypt's' terrifying Pharaoh of endless darkness was of age. Isis Grew to an infatuation stage with her own creation and decided that he would become a perfect specimen of a husband. With his power combined with hers. She could destroy every follower and anything that her sister created would be destroyed who dared to forget about grinned with a wicked smile. As soon her army will be able to launch a full attack upon Gaia.

Isis then remembered her sisters castle of power and thought about how she was going to intimidate her own sister if she didn't have her own symbol of power. Then she had it the continent of Atlantis would do nicely with her own gem that was given to her by her sister would power it to a unstopable force. but who would look after her kingdom when she was about battling her sister. she looked to the sea and commanded a fish hoards of terrifying, defensive, and offensive creatures. "You who only serve me, I will give you each powers that will allow you to walk among the lands and to protect my kingdom as I do battle with my sister." She reach out with her hands and forced them to grow into fish people who had the ability to walk on land and still live under water and had abilities, that separated them from all others. "Now I won't tolerate disobedience or failure. fail to protect my kingdom and I will erase your entire live force of the face of this sea. Do I make my self clear?" She threatened them with such force the entire ocean began to sink. "No my goddess, I Terror Shark will create a defense around your kingdom and the people of this continent won't escape or dare dirospect you." a paled skinned fishman with a face of shark a beat red eyes. "See that you do that then or it will be your life on the line." She stated. She had an army, she had her kingdom, she had it protected, now it was time to attack

Isis's Evil was began to grow off of Egypt with Apocalypse and his army of super beings. and warroirs of the kingdom. As was Atlantis where Isis' fish army and Kaier demons were growing. it was seven years later when the army was strong and ready to tear down Gaia and her followers. Gaia could feel the presence in Greece. She wanted to reject the possibilities, but Gaia could feel the evil in her sister's heart grow to a frightening state and knew she had to put a stop to her before she destroyed their own world.. Gaia had created her own army strong enough to hold off and hoped it would render Apocalypse powerless. While as she dealt with her sister Isis. Gaia felt that she couldn't stop Isis and was forced to retreat. Gaia and the remaining forces of her army's generals came up with an idea to stop Isis. all it required was seven jewels of the earths core. To create Seven Crystal warriors that to on a human form she gave each each of them a gift with a special power. A Sapphire dagger control of water, a sphere of Ruby power fire, a war fan Emerald of wind, a boomerang Amethyst of dimensions, claws of Topaz with destructive powers, a crown of Diamonds creating reality, and lastly A staff made of Garnet manipulations of earth. together with her warriors sacrifice and her army of elfs were ably to match her army and defeat them once and for all. Gaia looked to her sister, pained by the sadness of what she was forced to do. and seal her sister for all eternity. Gaia's plan had worked but at the price of her seven crystal warriors to be sealed with in each of their crystals and sent all across the earth to the seven continents of the planet. Gaia was so grief-stricken she took her castle to the sky as the last of her sisters purity of water that flows down from her castle as it was crying of her great loss. in the middle of the entrance lied the statues of her greatest warriors the seven Crystal warriors. Gaia then looked to the earth and erased all of her existence and erased all existence of her sister's Isis as well with her husbands Apocalypse. she along with her last of the Elfs have waited over Seven millenniums as the felt even with her sisters imprisonment eternity can't last forever.  
At long last Isis has loosened the seal far enough. To send an evil chill upon Gaia and the world. Claiming that Her sister's rule was coming to an end. Isis knows to be careful of not only her sister Gaia but her crystal warriors. So thankfully with her curse still in effect she was able to enlist the help from the most powerful Power bodies. with the combined powers of her water demons and enlisted help from her curse she was almost back to full power. Isis' first goal is to find suitable vessels for herself and Apocalypse. And what better way to do it then locate them for a vast see of humans and Power bodies roamed the Earth.  
Gaia was in fear. "Sapphire!" she called out as she walked down the corridors of her palace. "Sapphire!" She called again. "Lady Gaia, If you're looking for Sapphire she's in the flamingo room." a little Red-head elf spoke as he was awoken from his sleep. He was warring a red cap and pajamas with a fire red teddy bear. He looked like he was thirteen "Thank you Ruby." Gaia responded and walked down the cool as he laid his head back down on the cold floor. "Oh and Ruby could you sleep in your room, it makes me look like I can't afford you a bed?" Gaia asked. "No can do Lady Gaia, I need to be ready if theirs an attack to your throne." Ruby responded with a grumbling stomach. Gaia just smiled at her elf "Only you would be the first to keep it safe with out eating a thing." She stated waving her hands. Magically making a dish to satisfy her hard-working elf. She stepped into the moisturizer air and strode towards the birds house. Her pure white silk Greek robe flowed magically behind her. Gaia neared the door. She opened the door. To find a girl with midnight-blue hair, with a mini short-sleeve blue shirt with a dark blue sweats. and sandals with slick socks. "Now everyone listen carefully as I will be telling you to do this once." Gaia heard Sapphire instruct. the birds. The birds flew off as Gaia neared they could feel their goddess' distress. "Ah no fair you weren't suppose to fly away!" Sapphire pouted.

"I'm sorry my darling I believe it's my distress that's got them bothered." Gaia said with a somewhat patient sound.

Sapphire jumped letting out a gasp. She turned towards Gaia and bowed "Hello My Lady, what has you in distress?" Sapphire asked lifting her sapphire eyes to meet the rainbow orbs of Gaia's "It seems as though that I have just felt my sisters powers awaken." Gaia spoke with a worried tone.

Sapphires eye widened as she could still remember her, she was of the lucky ones that survived the war. twenty other elves have survived from that battle and are just beginning to reproduce. "What do you plan on doing if I may ask?" Sapphire wasn't sure what she would do seeing as though they probably didn't have enough force to her back into the earth.

"We must re awaken the new heirs to the Crystal warriors. Sapphire your task is to find the heir to the Sapphire Crystal and locate the Sapphire dagger of Water. When he accomplishes this we will be able to find the next one. Make hast my sisters army grows." Gaia ordered.

"Yes My Lady." sapphire bowed and ran off to her room. To find the new heir of the Sapphire crystal.


End file.
